My little girl's
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Logan sees this little girl being abused by her mother, and when her mom throws her against the tree. Logan comes in and saves her. Come along as Logan tries to save her, and adopts her, and her baby sister before her parents takes her away, and raise Chloe and Katie as his own daughters. Plus gives them a new mommy that loves them very much Lomille Rated T for abuse
1. I'll save you

**In midst of my other big time rush story I decided to write another one this time Logan going to be the one who rescues.**

**I'll save you**

Logan Henderson was sitting in the park one day reading a book. When he heard a child's cry, so he got up to go investigate

'Mommy I'm thirsty can I have a drink please?" the little girl asks

"I said no, and I mean no" the woman says taking another sip of her ice tea

"Please mommy my throat is so thirsty" the little girl ask again

"If you ask me one more time you are going against the tree" the woman says sternly

Logan slowly creeps up, so he can see better

"Mommy one tiny sip is all I ask?" the girl asked again

"That it's" the woman says getting up and throwing the little girl against the tree making the girl fall

"All she ask was for a drink couldn't you give her a sip of your tea, or water" Logan says running up to the woman

"That is none of your business" the woman says sitting back down

"If you don't let her have a drink I'm afraid I'm going to call the cops" Logan says pulling out his phone"

When the woman heard that she left immediately

Once the coast was clear Logan approached the little girl

"Hi sweetie what's your name?" Logan asks her

"Chloe" the little girl says with a sniffle

"How about I get you a drink of water?" he asks her

She nods

Logan takes her to the drinking fountain that's in the park, so she can have drink of water. While she drinks he notices the bruises on her back, legs, arms, and her glasses were bent

"How old are you sweetie?" he asks her

She holds up three fingers

"Kendall can you bring down the big time rush mobile?" Logan asks when Kendall picks up

"Sure buddy" Kendall says hanging up

"Come here sweetie let's go get you checked out" Logan says picking up Chloe who wince in pain

When Kendall, pulled up. Logan gets in the backseat with Chloe and tries to calm her down while Kendall drives to the hospital

"James and Carlos didn't want to come I take it" Logan says from the backseat

"They were busy playing a video game to notice I left" Kendall says as he drives to the hospital

Kendall drops Logan and Chloe off at the entrance to the emergency, and he goes home to get James and Carlos. Once Logan gets Chloe checked in he has to wait in the waiting room to hear what the doctor says

"Any word yet?" Kendall ask approaching Logan

"No word yet" Logan says as he looks through a magazine

"James, and Carlos decided to go shopping for Chloe if you want to keep her" Kendall says taking a seat

"I'm going to keep her for goodness her mom was abusing her in the park" Logan says furious

"What happened?" Kendall asks

Logan begins to explain what he heard and saw at the park, and Kendall was glad his friend rescued her

"Family of Chloe" a nurse says from the doorway

Logan gets ups and follows the nurse to where Chloe was

"How is she?" Logan asks

"She has some pretty bad bruises, and her lower back was badly bruised from being thrown against the tree. She also has some bad cuts that needed attending too. She will need to stay overnight for observation" the nurse says when they approach Chloe's room

"Logan" Chloe says when she sees him

"Hey Chloe" he says entering her room

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asks him

"Sure I will" he says pulling up a chair

"Chloe this is my best friend Kendall" Logan says introducing Chloe to Kendall

Chloe hid under the covers

"For a three year old she is shy" Kendall says

(The next day)

Kendall and James came to pick up Chloe and Logan from the hospital. When Chloe got released she had to have a wheelchair for awhile until her back healed

"Chloe we have a surprise for you at the house" James says

Chloe's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Luckily James is a handy man and he constructed a ramp for Chloe's wheelchair

"You're surprise is upstairs" James says when the gang was in the house

Logan carried her upstairs. While Kendall folded up her wheelchair, and followed behind Logan. When upstairs Kendall unfolded the bright purple wheelchair, and Logan set Chloe down in it and headed for her new room

"Okay Chloe close your eyes" James says turning the knob to her new room

Chloe's new room was a light pink with a princess bed in one corner and her name above her bed, a dresser against one wall, and toys and everything a three year old could want

"What do you think?" Carlos says coming out of her walk in closet

She was at a lost for words

"That my other friend Carlos" Logan says introducing her to Carlos

"We'll leave you two alone" Kendall says closing the door to Choe's room

"Chloe would you like a bath?" Logan asks her

She shakes her head no

"That's okay I can give you a shower" he says rolling her into her own bathroom

When Chloe sees her bathroom she loves it. Logan sets her special shower seat in before undressing her and setting her down to wash her and wash her pretty hair. Once she was clean he dried her off good and put her in a pretty outfit that he picked.

"There we go all cleaned what do you want to do now?" he asks her

"Play" she says happily

"Okay" he says rolling her down to the hallway to a big playroom all set up for her that had more toys even a puppet theater

**Review?**

**Should I keep going?**


	2. Shopping and first night

**Chloe's first night with Logan**

After Chloe and Logan played a little bit he took her downstairs to show her the rest of the house

"This is our dining room" he says rolling her through where they eat their meals

"Where will I sit at?" she asks

"You can sit by me" he tells her

He shows her the kitchen, and the game room where all the guys were hanging out at the moment. Then he showed her the TV room, and the movie room where they watch movies sometimes

"Well Chloe that's the house what do you think?" he asks her

"It's big" she says looking around

"Wait till you see the backyard" he tells her

They decided to head to the game room to see what the others were up too

"Hey Logan want to play hockey?" James asks

"What will Chloe play?" he asks them

"She can try out Skee-ball" Kendall says guiding her to the skee-ball game that they had set up

"What you say Chloe you want to try Skee-ball?" Logan asks her

"Yes' she says happily

"Okay I'll get you set-up" Kendall says turning on the machine for her, and giving her some quarters

Chloe loved playing Skee-ball so much it became her favorite game. Once she got a high score he clapped with excitement

"Chloe why are you so excited?" Logan asks her

"Look at my score Logan" she says happily

"Good job Chloe" James says as he takes a picture of both of them playing skee-ball

Kendall made lunch for everyone and they ate and headed out to get Chloe some shoes to wear

'You see any you like?" Logan asks her

"Ya" she says as she wheels herself to the perfect shoes

"Good choice Chloe" James says as he examines the shoe which was all girly and they lite up when she walks

"Logan are you going to send her to preschool?" Carlos asks

"I probably will so when we are at the studio, she can be in school learning her number, letters, and doing all kinds of fun stuff" Logan says as they head to the toy store to pick out some dolls for her to play with when their busy

Chloe picks out all kinds of dolls old ones, new ones, baby dolls, dolls that talk, but her favorite one was a baby doll that was out on display and it looks perfect for her. They got doll strollers, doll beds, and everything doll related before taking her to get her backpack and everything she needed for preschool.

"I like that one" she says pointing to a Barbie backpack

"That one is you Chloe" Kendall says putting the backpack on the back of Chloe's wheelchair

Logan got her folder, pencils, crayons before they checked out and headed home

(That night)

James was in charge of cooking and he made spaghetti which Chloe ate every bite

"Well Chloe what do you think?" Kendall asks her after she finished her plate

"More please" she says

"I'll get you some more" Logan says going to get her more spaghetti

After dinner Chloe helped cleared the table while Carlos did the dishes

"I hate to say it Logan she is smart for a three year old" Kendall says

"Plus she is polite" Logan says as he watches the scene unfold before him

After the table was cleared Logan decided to go online to go look for preschools for Chloe, and call them to see if they had any openings. While the guys played with Chloe in the backyard.

(That night)

"Hey Logan how about we got to the drive-in" James suggest

"What movie are you planning on seeing?" Logan asks

"That new Disney flick that just came out" James says

"We're going to see planes" Carlos says before falling on the floor laughing

"Carlos that movie is appropriate for her" Kendall says giving him a look

"I think Chloe would love to see it" Logan says getting up and tells her that they were going to the movies

"How are we going to get there?" Kendall asks

"We could take two cars you, Logan and Chloe in your car, and me and Carlos in the other car" James says

"I'll bring the lawn chairs so we can sit outside with her" Kendall says going to get the lawn chairs from the garage

Chloe was very excited to be going to the drive-in for the first time. She was even more excited that Logan's friends were going with her. Once everyone was situated in the right cars they headed to the drive-in. Once there Kendall began setting the chairs up so they could see the screen.

"Chloe you want to go play a little bit before the movie starts?" Logan asks her

Chloe nods and Logan takes her down to the playground the drive-in had

"Kendall you wanna come with me and get snack for everyone?" James asks

"Sure let me ask Logan and Chloe what they would like" Kendall says heading down to where Logan and Chloe were

Once Logan told Kendall his and Chloe order Kendall headed off with James to the concession stand for snacks and beverages. When they came back they had popcorn, candy, gummies, cookies, hot dogs, pretzels, some fruit slices, beverages in larges cups for the boys and a kiddie cup for Chloe

"Chloe come on sweetie we got to head back to our seats for the movie" Logan says as she comes back to him and they head up to where the guys were to settle in and watch the movie

"Here's your drink Chloe we got you fruit punch" Kendall says handing her cup

"Thank you" she says taking a sip

"Would you like some gummies Chloe?" James asks her

"Yes please" she says as James gives her some gummies to nibble on during the previews

Chloe really loved watching it until it started to sprinkle and had to sit in Kendall's car and finish watching the movie from the backseat. During some parts she had to use the potty, and Logan felt uncomfortable taking her into the men's restroom to let her us it. Since she is too little to go in the woman's restroom by herself. Luckily he came up with a plan to tuck her hair under a hat and blindfold her

"All done Chloe?" he asks her

"All done" she says behind the door as she unlocks it and Logan pushes it open for her, so she can wash her hands and they can go back to finishing watching the movie

On the way back Logan stopped and got her a water cause she finished her fruit punch, and when the movie was over Kendall and Logan headed home and James and Carlos stayed and watched another movie

"Ah she fell asleep" Kendall says when he sees Chloe fast asleep in her car seat

"She must of wore herself out" Logan says unbuckling her and carrying her into the house and up to her room

Logan put her in a long nightgown and tucked her into bed. When he tucked her in he gave her a kiss on the forehead and took her glasses off, and turned on her nightlight before leaving and going to his room to get ready for bed. The next day he was going to take Chloe someplace special

(Later that night)

Chloe started to have a bad dream and it scared her terribly causing her to wake up crying

"Chloe what's wrong?" Logan says coming into her room

"Bad dream" she says crying into his night shirt

"It's okay Chloe I'm right here I'm not going anywhere I'll stay here with you" he says getting comfortable in her princess bed

He stroke her hair told her stories, sang her some lullabies. He even checked under the bed for monsters

**Review?**

**Next Chapter Legoland **


	3. Legoland

**LEGOLAND**

When Logan woke up the next day he set off to register Chloe for preschool before she woke up. When she woke up she got into her wheelchair on her own, and went to the potty before she called for Logan to carry her down for breakfast.

"Logan' she calls from at top of the stairs

"Logan not home Chloe he went to register you for preschool" Kendall says carrying her downstairs while James follows with

"Is he coming back?" she asks when they enter the kitchen

"His coming right back, and then he is taking you someplace special" James says serving her flapjacks

Chloe eats her breakfast with a smile on her face until he comes back

"Chloe guess where we're going" Logan says coming into the house

"Disneyworld" she guesses

"No we're going to LEGOLAND" he says showing her the tickets

What's LEGOLAND?' she asks

"It's a theme park made of Legos" he says happily

Chloe is still confused

"You'll see it when we get there which I got tickets for all of us, and I even got us a van" Logan says

James and Carlos were especially excited to go

"Go get dress Chloe and we'll go" Logan says as she pushes herself back from the table and goes towards the big stairs, so he could carry her upstairs so she can get dressed

Once she was dressed they all loaded up and headed to LEGOLAND for a day of fun and adventure. It took the group two hours to reach LEGOLAND.

"Is that LEGOLAND?" Chloe asks from the backseat

"Yes Chloe that is LEGOLAND" Kendall says as they drive under the LEGOLAND sign

Logan parked the van, and Kendall got out getting her wheelchair from the trunk while Logan unbuckled her from her car seat

"Ready for some, fun Chloe?' Logan asks her

She nods

"Let's visit LEGOLAND" Kendall says as the group heads for the entrance

Before the group went in Carlos took a group picture, so they could remember the moment forever. Logan decided the group works in a clockwise motion around the park

"Can I ride that Logan please" Chloe asks pointing at the dinosaur coaster

"Okay if one of us goes with you" he says

"I'll take her I love dinosaurs" Carlos says getting in line with her

Logan, Kendall, and James went to a waiting area to see them. Logan even brought a video recorder so he can record special moments on the trip

"There's Carlos and Chloe" James says when they spot them on the coaster

"She looks like she is having fun" Kendall says when start to go down the hill

"She is I can hear her laugh from here" Logan says recording the train she was on

"Did you have fun Chloe?' Logan asks her when her and Carlos exit the ride

"Yes' she says happily

Next Logan takes her on the fairy tale brook ride. Which Kendall and James came along to help Logan explain the different fairy tales that were along the ride. After the story ride he took her on a safari ride

"Logan what's that animal?" she asks

"That's a giraffe Chloe" he tells her as they drive right by it

"Are they really that tall?' she asks

"Yes Chloe they are that tall. I'll take you to the zoo sometime so you can see some of these animals up close" he says as he drives by more animals

Next stop was a water type of activity which all of them had fun trying to get each other wet. While the gang dried off Logan let her play in Duplo town. When she got out her legs were stiff as a board, and her lower back still hurt her when she walked, but she still had fun playing a little bit with the other boys and girls who were there.

"Chloe want to go on sky cruisers?' Kendall asks her

"What are sky cruisers?" she asks

"It's a ride we can see the whole park. Maybe you might see something you might want to ride while were here" Kendall says smiling

"Okay' she says as Kendall takes her to sky cruisers

While Kendall and Chloe were on sky cruisers the other three went to the restroom. After sky cruisers they went to see a show that talked about fire safety. Then things got interesting James challenged Logan and Kendall to a race at the fun town police and fire academy

"Ready to pump Chloe?" Logan asks her when she was in the fire truck

"Ready" she says hands on the pump

Logan, Kendall, and Chloe beat James and Carlos to put out the fire the reason why they beat James and Carlos was their truck didn't want to work right, but Chloe had fun anyways

"Did we miss any rides you wanted to go on?" Logan asks her

"I want to go to the junior driving school" she says happily

"Well let's see how you drive Miss Chloe Henderson" Logan says as they head for the driving school

Chloe had a blast driving her own car around the track. After she drove they went to get something to eat at one of the local eateries in the park

(After lunch)

"Can I drive a boat Logan?" she asks

"You want to go to the skipper school?' he asks her

She nods

"Off to the skipper school" he says as they head towards that direction

Kendall video tapped the both of them. While Chloe and Logan were on a boat James and Carlos got pirate hats for everyone.

"That was fun" Chloe says getting off the boat

"Yeah it was how about you ride on my shoulders for a while" he says lifting her up on his shoulders

"I feel tall" she says happily

Kendall pushed her wheelchair as they headed for mini land which she loved standing beside all the buildings. After mini land she fell asleep while she left the guys looked for a place to sit down and rest

(Since the real Lego land don't have this I'm putting it in)

"Logan there is a rest area up here we can get a room, and all take a nap together" Carlos says

"That's a really good idea Carlos" Logan says as he heads for the rest area

Logan, Kendall and Chloe shared a room. James and Carlos shared a room

(Two hours later)

"Hello Chloe sleep well?" Logan asks her

"Yes' she says sitting up

Once everybody was rested they headed out for some more fun

"Where to next Chloe?' Logan asks her

"Dragons" she says happily

"I'll take you on" James says as they head for the dragons roller coaster

Logan got her a princess costume to wear while Kendall and Carlos video record Chloe

"Chloe would you like to see some fishes?" Logan asks her

She nods happily

"But first we are going to get some souvenirs to take home" Kendall says as they stop at the big store to get shirts, hats and all kinds of other goodies

Logan found out that Chloe is afraid of sharks, and stingrays, but other than that she loved it. After the aquarium they loaded up and headed home

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Preschool and Chloe mom comes back**


	4. First day of preschool & Chloe's mom

**First day of preschool and Chloe's mom come back**

It was the day Logan had been dreading since Chloe came into his life, and that is when she would start preschool at little musicians preschool.

"Morning Chloe ready for preschool?" he asks her when he went up to get her and bring her down for breakfast

"Yes Logan' she says happily

That morning Kendall made breakfast so her fist day would get started on the right foot. She had a breakfast parfait, piece of toast, grape juice and milk before heading off to preschool

"Logan where did you get the van?" Kendall asks

"I bought it from the lot, so we all could take Chloe her first day of preschool" Logan says putting her in her car seat

Once everyone was in they headed off to preschool

"Logan can you stay with me my first day?" Chloe asks from the back seat

"Of course Chloe" he says as they pull in to the parking lot

Kendall got out and got her wheelchair. Logan unbuckled her and sat her in while James put her backpack on the back end of the wheelchair. Logan pushed her to her classroom. Upon entering he saw other parents were there, so he gave the van keys to Kendall so he could take the rest of the group home, but he said they will stay in the van to wait for him

"You must be Chloe" the teacher says when she sees her

Chloe nods

"Come on in welcome" the teacher says as Logan wheels her into the classroom

Chloe wants to hang in one corner of the classroom alone

"Hi I'm Bella what's your name?" Bella says walking up to her new friend

"Chloe" Chloe says shaking her new friend hand

"Hi I'm Meadow" Meadow says

"Hi Meadow I'm Chloe" Chloe says

"Would you like to play Chloe?' Bella asks

"Sure" Chloe says following her new friends to the play area

Once Logan saw she was comfortable he went to hang with the other parents

After the welcoming time was over the kids picked what table they wanted to sit at

Bella, Meadow, and Chloe sat at the triangle table.

"Bye Chloe I'll see you at three" Logan says leaving the room

"Bye Logan" she says

Logan was shedding some tears as he left with other parents who was also crying

(In the classroom)

"Hello everyone I'm your teacher Mrs. Mustang" the teacher says introducing herself to the class

"Good morning Mrs. Mustang' the class says together

"Today I will show you your cubby, and give you your desktop name plate that will be tape where you will sit for the year" Mrs. Mustang says as she begins calling kids up to show them their cubby

"Chloe I love your shirt did you go to LEGOLAND?" Meadow asks

"Yes I went last week before school" she says happily

Bell, Meadow, and Chloe got to know each other before their name were called for their cubby

"Chloe Henderson" Mrs. Mustang says

Chloe rolls toward the teacher, and shows her cubby where she will put her backpack, her lunch, and her show and tell, and her coat when she comes in the morning. She gave her name plate to put on her desk when she got back to her seat

"Chloe why are you in wheelchair?" Meadow asks

"I don't want to talk about it" Chloe says

"Okay" Meadow says

Once everyone had a cubby and a name plate the teacher started explaining the rules of the classroom, and what they will be doing each day in preschool.

(Lunch time)

Mrs. Mustang class ate lunch in the preschool cafeteria with the other preschool class. During recess Chloe got called down to the office where her real mom was

"Mommy" Chloe says scared

"Chloe there doesn't to be afraid of I'm not going to hurt you I'm pulling you from preschool' her mom says

"I love preschool today I made some new friends" Chloe says happily

"Well where you're going you won't need any friends it will be just me and you" her mom says signing her out and taking her

The school secretary knew that was Logan, Kendall, James, or Carlos who came and signed Chloe out, she decided to ask the principal what she should do the principal said to call Logan while she called the cops to report a kidnapping. But the authorities couldn't catch her she went directly to the airport to board a flight

"Logan" Chloe says when he picked up the phone

"Chloe sweetie where are you should be in preschool yet" he says

"My mommy pulled me from preschool" Chloe says starting to cry

"Chloe where are you' he asks her

"In New York City at the Plaza hotel" she says

"Stay there Chloe I'm coming" Logan says

"Hurry Logan my mommy going to do something horrible to me" Chloe says hanging up

"Logan what's wrong buddy?" James asks

"Chloe mom pulled her from preschool and they flew to New York City, and they are at the Plaza hotel" Logan packing a suitcase quickly

"Don't worry buddy we'll get you your little girl back" James says as he tells the guys to pack a bag their going to the airport

James drove he knew Logan would be too scared and angry to drive. They got their tickets boarded the flight and headed to the gate to New York

"Logan don't worry we'll get Chloe back" Kendall says as he sees tears falling from Logan's eyes

"What if we're too late" Logan says completely losing it

"We won't be" Kendall says comforting his best friend

James and Carlos were looking through the photos and video's they took of Chloe with them, so just in case they were too late they would remember what she looked like

When the plane landed Logan ran through the airport grabbing the first taxi he could get, so he could go to Chloe. Once arriving at the Plaza hotel he asked what room could Chloe's mother be in. Once he had the information he darted to the elevator pushing the right floor button

"Come on hurry up' he says as the doors slowly close and the elevator started going up

Once Kendall, James, and Carlos arrived James and Carlos checked in while Kendall went after Logan

"Chloe where are you" Logan says pounding on the door to her mom room

"Chloe is not here so go away" her mom says behind the closed door

Logan asked one of the housekeepers to unlock the door for him since it was an emergency.

"Logan" Chloe says under the many covers and pillows

"Hang on Chloe I'll get you out" he says taking the pillows off frantically getting to her

Once Kendall entered he helped Logan getting the covers off of Chloe. Once Chloe was uncovered her mom grabbed her and took her into the bathroom

"Don't worry Logan I'm calling the cops now" Kendall says pulling out his phone and calling the New York police

"Carlos" Logan says when he sees his friend with his helmet

"Hang on buddy I'll break the door down" Carlos says patting his helmet and running head first into the bathroom

The New York police were there in seconds along with NYC paramedics. While the New York police arrested Chloe's mom. Logan went in and pulled her from the tub

"Chloe, sweetie it's me Logan" Logan says trying to get her to snap out of it

The paramedics soon stepped in and began CPR to revive her. Once she had a heartbeat she was taken to the hospital. With Logan following close behind, and the rest of the band following behind him

(At the hospital)

Logan went to the chapel to pray that Chloe was alright and will pull through. Kendall walked the hallways. James sat staring at the door. Carlos went in search of corndogs

"Will the family of Chloe Henderson please come to the emergency room" the voice on the loud speaker says

When Logan heard that he ran from chapel to hear the news of what going on with Chloe

"How is she doc?" Logan asks

"She had some water on the lungs, and bruises up and down her body, and her tailbone was badly bruised we think she might be paralyzed from the bruises in that area. Other words she is fine and can go home in tonight" the doc says

"Chloe" Logan says knocking on the door to her room

"Logan' she says opening her eyes

"Chloe thank goodness you're okay" he says hugging her

"It was scary Logan" she says crying into his shirt

"It's okay I got you your safe" he says hugging her back

"I want to go home" she says between sobs

'We will soon" he says comforting her

Since Chloe didn't have class the day after the accident happen she was able to stay overnight in NYC and fly home the next day to her new permanent home

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Logan begins to adopt Chloe, and his family shows up**

**That ought to be good**


	5. adoptiong, theraapy, and his parents

**Logan begins adopting Chloe and therapy his parents come visit**

After Logan got back in L.A he started the paperwork for Chloe to become his daughter before her dad could capture her and could do something more horrible to her then her mom did.

"Chloe it's time for you to go to therapy" Logan calls from the kitchen

"Coming Logan" she says rolling towards him

Kendall offered to come along to help Logan with Chloe

"How did she like her first week of preschool?" Kendall asks Logan while they were driving to therapy

"She loved it she made some new friends called Bella and Meadow and they are the best of friends" Logan says as he keeps driving

"That's good ever since she came in our lives she is more happy" Kendall says looking back at Chloe who was looking out the window

"Yeah she is. Oh can you stay with her I have to go to the court house and start the paperwork to adopt her" Logan asks his friend

"Sure I have nothing better to do" Kendall says smiling

"Thanks buddy" Logan says as they pull up to the therapy building

Logan gets her checked in and tells Kendall he will be back as soon as he can.

"Chloe you want to go over to the play area?" Kendall asks her

She nods

Kendall wheels her over and she begins to play with the block maze. Which she was good at before she wanted to play with Legos

"I'm back" Logan says

"Over here Logan" Kendall calls

Logan plays with Chloe until her name is called

"Chloe Henderson" the nurse says

"Here we go Chloe" Logan says pushing her to where she was going to have her therapy

"Hello Chloe I'm Hannah and I will be your therapist today" Hannah says introducing herself to Chloe

"Hi" Chloe says shyly

"Today we are going to be working with your legs to get them stronger, so hopefully you can walk" Hannah says happily

"Okay" Chloe says as Hannah takes her to the therapy room

"Dad you're more than happy to join us" Hannah says to Logan

When Hannah called him Chloe's dad it started to become real. He started to cry a little bit

"Thank you" Logan whispers as he follows Hannah and Chloe to the exercise room

Hannah asked Chloe to stretch her legs out, bend her knees. She even asked Logan to be Chloe support as she tried to take tiny steps around the room with the braces on her legs to help build the strength up

"Chloe you are doing so good" Logan says when he sees the tears fall from Chloe's eyes when she walks

"It hurts Logan" she says as she sobs

"If you walk a few more steps we can be done for the day I promise" Hannah says smiling

Chloe put on her brave face as she walked the last two steps with Logan

"There we go that wasn't so bad" he says when she takes the last two steps

"For her first time she did okay, but she has a long way to go before she regains mobility in her legs" Hannah says

"I say she did" Kendall says holding Chloe's wheelchair

"I would like to see her every day after preschool, for her therapy sessions If I can't be with her one of other ones will be with her." Hannah says walking Chloe out

"I think I can work with that" Logan says agreeing with Hannah

"See you tomorrow Chloe this time bring your swim suit we are going in the water" Hannah says as she leaves

"I guess you're going to mall Logie" Kendall says

"Shut up" Logan says as he puts Chloe in the van and heads to the mall for a cute swim suit for Chloe

Chloe was excited to go shopping for a swim suit to wear for therapy. She picked out a really cute Barbie one piece swim suit with flip flops to match. Which Logan was okay with. As they left the store Logan's phone rings

"Hi mom" he says when he sees who calling

"Hi sweetie just calling to let you know that your father, me and your sister will come out sometime next week to visit you" his mom says

"What day next week, so I can see if I'm busy that day?' he asks her

"We'll come in on Friday night and stay for two weeks" his mom says on the other end

"Mom when you and dad come I have a surprise for you" Logan says heading back inside to look at dresses for Chloe

"Okay Chloe what pretty dress do you see?" he asks her

"Those two" she says pointing to a Disney princess dress and a Hello Kitty dress

"Those look perfect Chloe" he says picking up the two dresses and heading for the check out once again

"Why do I have to get dresses Logan?' she asks

"Well Chloe my parents and sister are coming next week to visit, and I want you to look beautiful for them' he says smiling

"So I get to meet your mommy and daddy' she says excitedly

"Yes Chloe you do" he says paying for her two dresses and heading back out to the van

Once they got home Chloe went to go watch Yo Gabba Gabba that was on TV. While Logan got started on dinner

"How was her first therapy session?' James asks

"Good she has a long way to go before she can walk again" Logan says looking in the family room at Chloe

"Logan she can do this she is a strong little girl she will recover from this" Carlos says coming in from the backyard

"Carlos what were you doing in the backyard?" Logan asks

"Setting Chloe up the ultimate backyard" Carlos says smiling

"What did you get her?" Kendall asks

"I got her a ride on, build her a big swing set, got her a playhouse, also a bounce house" Carlos says smiling

"I guess after dinner we can show her the backyard" Logan says going back to making dinner

After dinner Logan took her outside to the backyard

"Holy smokes this is cool" she says so surprised

"You have your uncle Carlos to thank for this" Logan says

"Thank you Uncle Carlos" Chloe says giving him a big hug

"You're welcome Chloe" he says picking her up and putting her in the ride on

"James may I ask what up with the rope?" Logan asks

"Chloe you have another surprise coming in a few weeks, and that surprise is a swimming pool" James says

"A pool thank you Uncle James" she says driving over and giving him a big hug

"And Chloe I have started the process of becoming your new daddy" Logan says to her

That made Chloe start to cry with tears of joy

(The following week)

That day Logan took Chloe to get her first haircut, and to cut some lengths off her pretty hair and give it to another child who really needs it. He decided to have the beautician curl it to make it look pretty

"How do I look Logan?" she asks when the beautician was done

"You look gorgeous Chloe" he says as paid for her haircut

"Can I get nail polish Logan please?" she asks nicely

"Sure Chloe once you have it we'll go to one of my co-stars house and she can do your fingers for you" he says smiling

Chloe picked out a really pretty red color nail polish that had sparkles in it. Once Logan paid for it he took Chloe to Erin's house

"Hi Logan who is this little cutie?" Erin asks when she answers the door

"This is my soon-to-be daughter Chloe Henderson" Logan says introducing her to Chloe

"It's nice to meet you Chloe" Erin says smiling

Chloe gives a little wave

"She shy I take it?" Erin asks

"A little bit" Logan says

"Okay Logan what's the favor?" Erin asks

"Could you do Chloe's nails for her?" Logan asks

"Of course I will" Erin says getting the sparkle red nail polish out of the bag

While Erin did Chloe's nails she asked Logan about Chloe, and Logan explains she was being abused by her mom, and she was thrown against a tree, and her mom pulled her out of preschool to take her to New York where he rescued her again this time she might be paralyzed from being smothered with pillows, and almost drowned in the bath tub.

"My goodness who would do that to a poor child?" Erin asks

"Her mom probably" he says

"If you want me to do any girl things with her just give me a call" Erin says while they wait for Chloe's nails to dry

"I sure will" Logan says

Erin and Logan talk awhile before Logan took Chloe home to get ready for his parents

(That night)

"How do I look Logan?' Chloe asks from atop of the stairs

"You look amazing" he says as she slowly starts coming down the stairs on her own

That week in therapy Bryce did a little step work with Chloe and she did okay for her first time. After her therapy session was done she wanted to go back and do them. Bryce let her work by herself

"That must be my folks" Logan says when he hears the doorbell

Chloe stands on the step she was on fixing her dress

"Mom, dad, sis come in" Logan says opening the door

"Logan it's so great to see you I missed you" his mom says hugging him

"Miss you too mom" he says hugging her back

"You said you had a surprise for us" his mom says

"Yes say hello to your new granddaughter Chloe Lilianna Henderson" Logan says introducing Chloe to his parents and his sister

"Oh my gosh Logan she is so pretty" his sister says looking at Chloe

"Thank you sis" he says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The parents reaction, and Chloe's little sister**


	6. Parents reaction & Chloe's baby sister

**The parent's reaction and Chloe's little sister**

Logan waited for his parent's reaction to Chloe

"Well mom well dad?" he asks

"Where did she come from son?" his dad asks

Logan begins explaining about how her mother abused her and everything

"How could that cold-hearted woman hurt such a pretty little girl" his mom says going up to Chloe

"Son you done the right thing by taking her in" his father says

"Well what do you guys say/" Logan asks his parents

"I absolutely love her" his mom says dancing around the room with Chloe

"I have to agree with your mom Logan that she will fit in in the Henderson family" his dad says tickling her

"You guys gave me your blessing to adopt her" Logan says looking up at his parents

"Yes Logie we are giving you our blessing to adopt this angel" his dad says

"Thank you guys so much. Don't worry dad I'll make your proud of me, and to show you I can be the best dad to Chloe I can possibly be" Logan says

"Son you already are the best dad to her already" his dad says patting him on the back

"Mom don't worry one of my co-stars said she would do mother-daughter activities with her whenever possible" Logan tells his mom

"When I'm around I wanna be called nana or something different than grandma" his mom tells him

"That goes double for me I don't wanna be called grandpa" his dad tells him

"Got it guys" Logan says picking Chloe up and carrying her downstairs to her wheelchair

"But I love being called auntie though" his sister says with a chuckle

His mom, sister and Chloe went into the kitchen to make cookies for everyone. While Logan and his dad went into the TV room to watch some skateboarding and talk

"Logan may I ask why Chloe is wearing leg braces?" his dad asks

"Her mom threw her against the tree when I found her in the park. Once I took her under my wing I enrolled her in school which she loves. The first day of preschool her mom pulled her took her to New York, and tried to suffocate her by putting pillows on her back and surrounding her with them. Once I uncovered the pillows her mom took her in the bathroom and tried to drown her" Logan says

"How's her recovery going?" his dad asks

"Great she can walk by taking little baby steps at a time, and she has to use a wheelchair until her back is fully healed" Logan says with a smile

"How the adoption process going?" his dad asks

"I just submitted the paperwork last week, and now we have to wait to see if it got approved or not" Logan says as they watch skateboarding

(Thirty minutes later)

"Logan look at my cookies" Chloe says wheeling into the room with a plate of cookies on her lap

"They look delicious Chloe" he says taking one to munch on

"Want one too pop pop?" Chloe asking his dad

"I would love one" he says taking the whole plate of freshly made cookies

Logan's parents kept their promise and stood two weeks before going back to Texas, and Logan said he and Chloe would come and visit soon

"Chloe we're going to be late for therapy" Logan calls from the kitchen

"Coming Logan" she says rolling to him

"You got your swimsuit one?" he asks her

"Under my clothes" she says smiling

"Let's go Chloe" he says rolling her out to the van

At stop lights Logan read the letter that the court sent him

"Logan whatya reading?" she asks from the backseat

"A letter" he says

"What's in the letter?" she asks

"It says you have a baby sister that's in the NICU at the local hospital" he says

"Can I see her please?" Chloe asks

"How about I go see her cause you can't see her Chloe cause you're too little yet" he tells her

"Okay" she says smiling

Logan stayed with Chloe during her therapy sessions, so if she wanted him to get in the water with him he could join her. After the water therapy she did some more walking with the braces on her feet. Once therapy was over Logan dropped Chloe off at home, and went to see her

"Hello I'm here to see Chloe Malts baby sister" Logan says showing the nurse the letter the court sent him

"Right this way" the nurse says showing Logan, Chloe's baby sister

Logan started going towards the incubator that held the tiny child. When he approached the incubator tears fell from his eyes when he saw the wires hooked up to her

"You can hold her if you want" the nurse offers to him

"No I'm gonna wait awhile before I hold her" Logan tells the nurse

"Understandable" the nurse says leaving

Logan takes some picture to send to Kendall, James and Carlos, so Chloe could see her baby sister

"Logan sent a text" Kendall says when he sees who text him

"Is that from Logan?" Chloe asks coming from the downstairs playroom that Kendall set up for her

"Yes it is Chloe I take it he with your sister" Kendall says showing Chloe the picture of Logan with the tiny baby

When Chloe sees her baby sister she wheels out of the room crying

"Chloe wanna talk?" James asks knocking on the door to her playroom

She motions for James to come in

"Why is she so small?" Chloe says crying

"Logan probably asking why she is so small" James tells her comforting her

"He probably pay more attention to her" Chloe says angrily

"Chloe don't think that he will love both of his girls the same" James says

"You mean that?" she says with a sniffle

"With all my heart, and we're here as well we will even play dress-up with you" James says hugging her

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Chloe improves, and she designs her new sister nursery, Logan holds his new daughter**

**I'm taking suggestions for names for Chloe's baby sister PM me or leave a review of what her sister name should be**


	7. Chloe baby sister name

**Chloe's baby sister name is going to be drum roll please… Katelynn Cambree Henderson**


	8. Improvement, shopping, sisters 4 life

**Chloe improves, and she designs her new sister nursery, Logan holds his new daughter**

Three weeks after intense therapy Chloe was making great progress she started walking normal again without the braces on her legs

"Okay Chloe I want to see how good you can kick in the water" Bryce says as Chloe gets in the water

Chloe does great kicks soaking Bryce really good

"Dad would you get in the water with her we are going to do some intense water activity with her?" Bryce asks Logan

Logan gets in the pool with Chloe as Bryce as her kick to get different items he throws in the water

"Goodness Chloe you have a powerful kick" Logan says as he gets wet from Chloe's splashes

After the pool session Bryce had Chloe kick some balls to see how her kicking has improved

"Great session today Chloe I am really proud how far you have come over these last few weeks" Bryce says as he walks Chloe out

"Thank you" she says laying her head on Logan's shoulder

"I'll see her next week" Bryce says as Logan leaves

"Bye Bryce" Logan says as he leaves the therapy building with a sleeping Chloe

Logan took Chloe home for her nap

"I take it Chloe had another hard session" Kendall says when he sees Logan carry Chloe in the house

"Yeah and she is making great progress" Logan says smiling

"Is she getting closer to walking normal?" James asks following Logan

"Yeah Bryce is amazed at the progress she has made" Logan says tucking Chloe in

"What room will be her sister's room?" Carlos asks

"The room that's next to mine" Logan says showing the guys her nursery

Logan started labeling where the crib, changing table, and dresser will go in the room before he heads to the hospital

"Hey Logan here to see baby Henderson?" Jane asks him

"Yeah how is she?" Logan asks

"She has been great gaining weight and everything" Jane says showing Logan her room

Logan washes his hands and gets gowned before going in his daughter room

"Would you like to hold her?" Jane asks

Logan nods as he lowers his gown, and unbuttons his shirt

"Ah you are going to do Kangaroo care I see" Jane says when she sees Logan unbutton his shirt

"How did you know" Logan says getting comfortable in the rocking chair

"Some parents we see do it and others don't" Jane says laying the tiny infant on Logan's chest

Once the baby was on Logan chest Jane left

"Hey there cutie pie" he says looking down at the small baby that was on his chest

The baby just snuggles in sucking on her binky

"I think I have the perfect name for you Katelynn Cambree Henderson" he tells the small baby that was on his chest

She response with a grunt

"I guess you like it" he says rubbing her small back making her feel comfortable

Logan hums some songs to get her to settle back down, and she falls asleep right on his chest

"How was your visit with her?" Claire asks coming in the room

"I have come up with a name for her and that is Katelynn Cambree Henderson" Logan tells the nurse

"She does look like a Katelynn, it fits her well" Claire says putting Katelynn back in her incubator

"She doesn't have any blankets to lie on?" Logan asks

"No she lays on the bed and there isn't a quilt over her to help keep her warm" Claire says hooking Katelynn back up

"Don't worry cutie pie Logan will bring you a quilt later tonight, and a blanket and some stuffed animals" he tells her before leaving to go home to Chloe

After dinner that night Logan asks Chloe if she wants to go shopping for her sister

"Yes" she says putting on her shoes and going out to the van

"We'll come too, but we will follow behind" Kendall says

Chloe was really excited for her baby sisters which she hopes come soon cause she misses her

"What's my sister name?" Chloe asks

"Her name is Katelynn" Logan says from the front seat

"When can I see Katelynn?" Chloe asks

"When she is a bit bigger right now she is too small for you to hold" he says

"Okay" Chloe says

"Have you thought about how Katelynn room should be done?" he asks her

"Around the world with hot air balloons" she says happily

"That sounds like a great nursery especially with the colors" he says as they pull into the baby store

Logan got Chloe out and held her hand as they walk into the store

"This place is big' she says looking around the store

"Let's go shopping for Katelynn shall we?" he asks her

Chloe nods

First they get a hot air balloon theme carrier that went with the stroller that matched before heading to the crib section

"I like this crib Logan" Chloe says going to the white crib with the carved bars

"It looks safe maybe we could paint it a different color if we want" Logan says inspecting the crib

"Can we Logan?" Chloe asks jumping up and down

"Sure we can it can be a bonding activity" he tells her as he grabs the price tag for the crib

Logan gets a white changing table that he will paint later before heading for the theme section of the baby store. When he approached the theme aisle he began looking for wall decals that could go on the wall

"Logan can we get these?" Chloe asks showing him the famous building

"Sure these fit the theme of around the world" he says putting the famous buildings in the cart

Chloe even picked out hot air balloon wall pops

"Why are we getting her a quilt?" Chloe asks

"She is in an incubator, and this will help keep her warm and comfy" he tells her

Chloe goes with James to picks out some small stuffed animals that could go in with Katelynn

"Whoa those are a lot of animals for Katelynn" Logan says when he sees a cart full

"She probably thought you could rotate them every time you visit her" James says

"Where's Kendall and Carlos?" Logan asks

"They went to the home improvement store to get paint for the nursery" James says as they head over to bows that could go on Katelynn head so she could look pretty

After they got the bows they headed to check-out, after the group checked out Logan put Katelynn's car seat in the van while James put the back seat down for the furniture that they got

(Big time rush house)

"Kendall you picked out some great colors for Katelynn's room" Carlos says working on the grass part

"Thanks Carlos" Kendall says working on the sky

"Logan going to like this if he went with an outdoor theme" Carlos says

"Chloe said she wanted an around the world with an hot air balloon type of feel for the room. Carlos why did you buy red paint?" Kendall asks

"Just in case Logan wants to paint the crib a different color" Carlos says still working on the grass

"That makes sense" Kendall says working on the sky

Logan and James unload the crib and changing table. After the crib and changing table were unloaded Logan takes Chloe to see her sister

(At the hospital)

"Sorry Mr. Henderson Chloe can't come back to visit Katelynn just yet" Linda one of the nurses say

"Can I just show her to Katelynn, and get some pictures of the two of them together?" he asks

"Okay since you put it that way" Linda says as she lets Logan pass

Logan helps Chloe wash her hands and gets gown before he washes his hands and gets gowned as well

"That's your little sister Katelynn there" Logan says showing Chloe

Chloe walks slowly up to the bed that had her baby sister. She puts one of her fingers in and Katelynn holds tight

"Don't move Chloe" he says capturing the moment

"Katelynn I got some bows for your hair" Chloe says showing Katelynn the bows

"Hi Logan it's nice to see you I take it you brought Chloe" Lydia says when she sees him

"Yeah I thought she should see her before I bring her home, so it's not weird" he says

"I'll take a picture with the three of you" Lydia says taking the camera from Logan to take a picture with the three of them

Hang on Lydia let me get Katelynn a little more presentable" Logan says putting the purple bows on Katelynn

"Smile Chloe" he says as Lydia takes the picture

Once the picture was taken Chloe put a tropical bird in with Katelynn

"I'll put her blanket in with her and her quilt on top of her when you leave" Lydia says when Logan hands her the quilt and the blanket

Logan got a few more pics of Chloe and Katelynn together before going home

**Review**

**Next Chapter: the boys see Katelynn for the first time and Chloe's school pics**


	9. the boys see katie and she come home

**The boys see Katelynn for the first time and Katie comes home for a little bit**

Every day when Logan saw Katie he was amazed at how big she was getting, and how strong she was

"Hey cutie pie how are we today?" he asks her when Lydia put her in his arms

"She has been good gaining weight like a champ" Lydia says

"At least that's good Lydia can tomorrow when I come and visit can I bring some of my friends with me so they can see her?" he asks

"Sure I don't see a problem with that" she says smiling

"Tomorrow Katie you are gonna meet daddy's friends" he tells the baby that was in his arms

She gives him a bit of a smile

"This is the best day ever you smiled for me Katie' he says touching her little nose

"It's almost time for her feed would you like to feed her?" Lydia asks Logan

"Can I?" he asks

"Sure since she isn't on a feeding tube anymore she can take bottles like a big girl" Lydia says leaving to get a bottle

Lydia comes back with a bottle for Logan so he could feed Katie

"Here we go cutie pie eat up so you can come home" he says feeding her the bottle when she started to fuss

"Before they get released we do a home trial to see how they fair at home for the first time, and if they do well their chances of being released sooner go up" Lydia says fixing Katie bed

"I would like to do a trial with her to see how she does at home before I bring her home completely" he says feeding her

"Okay I'll set Katie's home trial up" Lydia says leaving

Logan continues to feed Katie and after she has been fed he burps her and she lets out a few good burps

"How about we rock for a little bit, so you can go to sleep since you have your belly full" he says as he begins to rock her

Logan sings Katie _Worldwide _and she is out like a light within minutes

"Night baby girl I'll see you tomorrow" he says placing her back in the incubator

Logan leaves and picks up Chloe from preschool

"Hey Chloe" he says when she hopes in the van

"Hi Logan' she says climbing into her seat

"How was preschool?" he asks her

"Good we have pictures coming" she says happily

"You're having school pictures taken" he says as they drive to the house

She nods happily

"What would you like to wear then?" he asks her

"Princess" she says happily

"The princess dress it is" he says driving

On the drive home they talk about preschool, field trips, Katie, and her friends.

"Logan can I have a jump rope?" she asks

"What for Chloe?" he asks

"Recess" she says smiling

Logan takes her to the dollar store and she picks out a Minnie mouse jump rope to take to preschool

(At home)

"Guys we're back guess what you guys can come with me when I see Katelynn tomorrow" he tells his band mates

"Can't wait to see her finally after all this time" Kendall says

"Can't wait till I put this mini Fox in there with her" James says showing Logan the mini version of Fox

"Will we be able to hold her?" Carlos asks

"Guys settle down I know you're excited to see her after close to a month. James a mini Fox would be great as her companion in her incubator, and Carlos yes all of you can have the opportunity to hold her" Logan says answering all his friend's questions

After dinner Chloe shows the guys her jump roping skills

"Chloe you are a good at jumping rope" Logan says

"Thank you daddy me and my friends jump at recess" Chloe says

When Chloe calls Logan daddy he has to exit for a little bit

"Logie you okay?" James asks his friends

"It's just being called daddy hasn't crossed my mind yet until now, and it is really sinking in that I am going to be her dad" Logan says wiping his tears

"I'll probably feel like this when she calls me Uncle James it's okay to cry buddy" James says comforting his friend

"Kendall, Carlos guess what" Chloe says excitedly

'What Chloe" Kendall asks

"I got picked to be a part of the jump roping team at my school" she says excitedly

"That great Chloe who on the team with you?" Carlos asks

"My friends Meadow and Bella and other kids" she said

"Congrats Chloe we will be there for your first contest" Kendall says as she goes back to practicing

"Daddy guess what guess what" Chloe says when Logan comes back out

"What Chloe?" he asks

"I got picked to be on my school jump rope team" she says smiling

"That's fantastic Chloe" he says happily

(The next day)

"Bye Chloe have a good day at school" Logan says when she gets out

"Bye daddy love you" she says getting out to meet up with her friends

Once she was in the building Logan begins heading over to the hospital to see Katelynn

"Guys we have to wash our hands first and put on a gown" he says when the group reaches Katelynn's floor

The guys get gowned and wash their hands before going to see Katelynn Henderson

"There she is guys" Logan says as the group enters her room

"Logan she is gorgeous" Kendall says going over to her incubator

"She is absolutely amazing" James says

"Look at that brown hair" Carlos says looking at the brown hair on Katie's head

"Thanks guys" Logan says finding the switch that opens the top half of the incubator

Logan takes Katelynn out making sure she is covered up in her blankets

"Morning sweetie sleep good I bet you did" he says taking her to change her diaper

Katie was very happy to see Logan that morning she gave him the biggest grin ever. Once she was changed Logan took her over to introduce her to his friends

"Katie I would like you says hello to your Uncle Kendall, James, and Carlos" Logan says holding Katie

"Logan can I hold her?" James asks

"Sure James go sit in the rocking chair and I'll hand her to you" Logan says following his friend

James sits down and Logan hands him Katie. Immediately she begins to cry

"It's okay Katie' Logan says soothing her

"Yeah there is nothing to be afraid of I'm nice and I even brought you a present" James says reaching for the mini Fox that was in the incubator

Katie begins reaching out for the stuffed dog

"There we go precious" James says giving her new toy that soothes her

'Me next" Carlos says excitedly

James hands Katie to Carlos and immediately she begins freaking out

"What do I do Logan?" Carlos asks frantically

"Give her back to me Carlos" Logan says as Carlos hands Katie back to Logan

"It's okay baby girl I got you" Logan says rubbing Katie's back calming her back down

Katie begins to calm down once again

"Can I have a try Logan?" Kendall asks

"Sure Kendall" Logan says passing her to Kendall

"Hi Katie my you are the prettiest girl in the world you know that" Kendall says to her touching her little nose

"Kendall how are you a natural?" James asks

"Remember I have Yuma" Kendall says

Katie begins to yawn

"Here we go back to daddy Katie" Kendall says passing her back to Logan

"You getting sleepy sweetie you haven't had your breakfast yet" Logan says with a chuckle

"Hi Logan" Claire says coming in the room with a bottle for Katie

"Hi Claire" he says taking the bottle from her and giving it to Katie

"We checked on when Katie can go home for her home trial, and she can go home today" Claire says smiling

"That's great what will need to come home with her?" Logan asks

Claire begins to explain what will come home with Katie when she gets released in a couple of minutes to go home for her home trial.

"Wow that's a lot of medical equipment for one small baby" Logan says

"She needs it the oxygen for her to breathe, heart monitor to monitor her breathing" Claire says going to get the release forms

"Well if she is coming home today I'll go down and get her carrier from the van" James says volunteering to get it for Logan

"Logan do you have an outfit for her?" Kendall asks

"In the midst of everything else I didn't know what size she will need when she comes home, so I didn't get any outfits" Logan says almost losing it

"It's okay Logan me and Carlos can go pick up a few premie outfits from the baby store and be back in no time" Kendall says grabbing Carlos and leaving

"Thank goodness daddy has friends he can depend on in a bind such as this, but don't worry he will go shopping for when you actually come home to stay" Logan says talking to Katie

Kendall and Carlos come back in no time with some adorable clothes for Katie

"Kendall you guys really outdid yourselves" Logan says looking through the bag of clothes for Katie

Since it was fall Logan picks out a cute pumpkin shirt with a skirt for her to wear home

"There we go Katelynn all ready for you to come home for a little bit" Logan says picking her up and tucking her in the carrier

Katelynn begins to cry

"It's okay sweetie it's only for a little bit" he says securing her

Claire comes back and gives Logan the oxygen and heart monitor that Katelynn will need when she is at home

"Now we have to do a test to see if she her heart rate is steady, and she is breathing" Claire says taking her to the testing room

Katelynn does great, and is able to go home for her home trial

"Here we go sweetie" Logan says carrying her out of the hospital

Kendall has her oxygen, and James has her heart monitor. Logan locks her into the base, and begins driving home

"Logan should you pick up some bottles and other items for her?" James asks from the backseat

"Yeah I probably should" Logan says getting into the lane for the baby store

Carlos, James, and Kendall agree to go in for Logan while he stays in the van with Katie

"Hey Katie how we doing huh?" he asks seating on the floor next to her

Katie sleeps peacefully in the carrier

"Chloe going to be so surprised to see you" he says getting her out to hold her

Logan enjoys the bonding time with Katie while the guys are shopping

Kendall, James and Carlos return a couple of minutes later with the baby items

"We got her a swing, a bouncer, bottles the necessities" Kendall says loading everything in the trunk

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says buckling Katie back in

"You're welcome buddy" Kendall says smiling

The group heads home to introduce Katie to her new home

"Here we are Katie your new home" Logan says bringing her in

"I'll set up her swing for her" Kendall says bringing in the baby swing

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says

"Me and Carlos will set up her nursery" James says grabbing the tool box from the garage and heading up to her nursery

"Thanks guys" Logan says going up to his room to lay Katie in the bassinet he got when him and Chloe went shopping earlier

Logan lays Katie down and cover her up and grabs the baby monitor just in case she wakes up he can hear her, and goes downstairs to grab the instructions for her home trial

"Logan the swing is set up, so you can bring her back down" Kendall says sticking his head in his friend room

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says picking up Katie and her oxygen while Kendall gets the heart monitor

Logan lays her in the swing and puts the soothing music on for her while she rocks gently in her swing

"She looks like an angel as she sleeps" Kendall says complementing his friend

'Yes she does doesn't she" Logan says going into the kitchen to make some bottles for her

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: The home trial continues and Chloe's school pictures**


	10. The home trial continues and pictures

**The home trial continues and Chloe's school pictures**

"What's wrong cutie pie did you have a bad dream?" Logan ask when he hears Katelynn crying

"It's okay cutie pie I'm right here nothing can hurt you´ he says walking around the downstairs trying to calm her down

"Hey Logan what's wrong with Katelynn?" Kendall asks coming down the stairs

"She must have had a really bad dream and it really scared her" Logan tells Kendall

"Oh you poor thing" Kendall says rubbing Katelynn's back

"What up with Katelynn?" James and Carlos ask

"Bad dream" Logan and Kendall say together

"What worked last time she had a bad dream?" James asks

"I sang _Worldwide _and it worked" Logan says

"How about we sing it together it might help" Carlos suggest

"Maybe" Logan says sitting down on the couch with her

During the song Katelynn's cries started to calm down, and towards the end of the song her cries went to cooing sounds

"It worked" Logan says smiling

"Yeah it did" Kendall says rubbing Katelynn's little arm

"Come on cutie pie I think it's time for your bottle" Logan says heading to the kitchen with Katelynn in his arms

Katelynn took the entire bottle and her eyes began to drop

"I'll put you back in your swing Katie" Logan says heading to her swing

Logan secured her put the swing on gentle, and turned on the lullaby music for her.

"Night sweetie sweet dreams" Logan says covering her up and placing a kiss on her forehead

While Katie napped in her swing Logan went upstairs to decorate her nursery

"Logan you want the crib together?" James asks

"No not yet" Logan says placing the different landmarks on the wall

When Logan was coming downstairs he heard Katelynn's heart monitor go off

"Katie stay with me sweetie" he says starting CPR on her

"Logan is everything okay?" James asks coming down

"It is down her heart monitor went crazy that's all I was able to revive her, and everything is cool" Logan says a little scared

"Logan why don't you rest awhile and I can watch Katelynn" James offers his friend

"I think I will cause tonight I feel it's going to be a long night" Logan says going up to his room for a little nap before he picks up Chloe from preschool

"Hi Katelynn did you have a nice nap?" James asks her when she woke up

Katelynn just looks up at him with her big beautiful eyes

"Hey is Katelynn awake?" Kendall asks coming downstairs

"Yes she is wide awake" James says taking her out of her swing

"Can we play with her?" Kendall asks

"It couldn't hurt" James says laying her down on the activity mat that Logan got

Katelynn seemed fascinated with the toys above her, and the leg room that she had. James and Kendall played with her until she got fussy again

"What we do now?" James asks

"She might need a diaper change" Kendall says picking her up and taking her up to the nursery with James following behind with her oxygen and her heart monitor

"Is Katelynn okay?" Logan asks sleepily when he hears her cries

"Yeah she fine we're just going to change her diaper that's all" Kendall says

"Let me change her" Logan says going into her nursery with his friends

Logan secures Katelynn, so she doesn't fall off before changing her

"Let see what surprise you have for me cutie pie" he says taking off her skirt

Katelynn's dirty diaper was enough to make all three boys almost throw-up

"Don't worry Katelynn I'll take care of you" Logan says as he begins to change her

Once Katelynn was changed she still wasn't happy

"You're probably hungry sweetie come on I'll get you a bottle" Logan says carrying her downstairs

After Logan fed Katelynn he decided to take her to pick up Chloe from preschool

"Okay Katelynn let's go pick up your sister" he says securing her in her carrier

At stoplights Logan would look back to make sure Katelynn was okay, and was still breathing okay

"Once I park the van in line-up we can go inside and surprise your sister" Logan says parking the van in line-up

Logan gets the stroller from the trunk, and grabs Katelynn and puts her in the stroller and heads in to surprise Chloe

"Chloe you have a visitor" Miss Flute says opening the door for Logan

"Hi Logan" Chloe says from the carpet

"Chloe would you like to introduce us to your special guests" Miss Flute says giving the carpet to Chloe

"Everyone is my soon to be daddy Logan, and my baby sister Katelynn" Chloe says introducing Logan to the class

Everyone in Chloe's class asked questions about Katelynn

"The reason why Katelynn has oxygen and a heart monitor is that right now she is small, and her lungs are still growing. The reason I was able to bring her is right now she is at home for a home trial to see how she does before being released to come home" Logan explains to the class

"Chloe since Logan is here you may go see you tomorrow for pictures" Miss. Flute says

Chloe grabs her backpack and leaves with Logan

"How was school today Chloe?" he asks her

"Good we colored, learned the letter C, I painted a picture of all of us, played at the sand table, then at the water table, learned how to spell my name, had lunch, then recess, and lots of other stuff" Chloe says as she gets in the van

"Sounds like you had a good day" Logan says putting Katelynn in the van

"I also got a happy face" Chloe says happily

On the way home Chloe couldn't get enough of Katelynn. When they got home she asked to play with her. While Chloe played with Katelynn on the activity mat Logan couldn't walk away from the scene he saw before him

"Logan you okay?" Carlos asks him

"It's just looking at Chloe interact with Katelynn just melts my heart, and brings a tear to my eye" Logan says wiping the tears away from his eyes

"Logan you are doing a great job with these two girls. You were the one that saved Chloe from her mother, and when Katelynn monitor went off you revived her. The adoption will be approved and you will be these two legal guardian" Carlos says comforting his friend

"I don't know if Chloe's and Katelynn's father gonna step in and try to rip these two precious angels away from me" Logan says crying completely

"Don't worry Logan me, James and Kendall will do anything to protect those two from being taken away from you" Carlos says hugging his friend

Carlos lets Logan cry it out

"What up with Logan?" James asks

"He having a moment" Carlos says leading Logan away from the girls

"Kendall you wanna go out for dinner?" James calls upstairs

Kendall comes running down with the diaper bag and him and James take the girls out to a family friendly restaurant for dinner

"Plus Carlos I am scared that Katelynn will have another spell during the night, and when I take her back to the hospital tomorrow that they won't release her in time" Logan says with a sniffle

"Logan, Katelynn is a fighter she will be coming home to stay soon right now this is a home trial to see how she does at home without the nurses and the doctors. I says for her first time actually being in her new home she did pretty good no problems only cried when she needed something" Carlos says

"You think so?" Logan asks with a sniffle

"I know so come on I'll treat you to dinner dad" Carlos says as him and Logan leave to go to Carlos's favorite Mexican restaurant for their dinner

That evening Kendall treated everyone to ice cream which Chloe loved. When they came home Logan gave Chloe a bath and let her watch _Yo Gabba Gabba _while he cared for Katie

"Okay Chloe bed" Logan calls from upstairs

"Coming daddy' she says going upstairs

James, Carlos, and Kendall do a puppet show for the girls which Chloe got a kick out of before reading her a story and tucking her in for the night

"Come on Katelynn bedtime for you" Logan says taking her to his room and laying her in the bassinet

Logan tucks Katelynn in for the night before going to bed himself

(Two hours later)

Logan hears a cry from the bassinet

"Okay Katelynn I'm coming" he says getting out of bed to feed her

After Logan fed Katelynn he changed her and put her back to bed for a second time that night, and that how it went for the rest of the night

(The next morning)

"Chloe wake up it's time for school" Kendal says peaking his head in Chloe's room

"Okay Kendall" she says getting out of bed and getting dressed

Kendall has her breakfast waiting for her when she comes down. After breakfast James does her hair

"I think you would look pretty with curls Chloe" James says getting the curling iron

While James was curling Chloe's hair Carlos packed her lunch

"I take it Logan must be still sleeping" Kendall says getting his shoes on

"Remember Kendall he had to get up with Katelynn" James says

Once Chloe had her shoes on and her lunch Kendall took her to preschool

"Morning Logan" James says when his tired friend comes down

"Morning" Logan says with a yawn

"Long night I take it" Carlos says giving him coffee

Logan nods

Right then Katelynn wakes up

'Coming Katelynn" Logan says going upstairs

(At preschool)

"Chloe do you want me to stay here just in case you want to change your clothes?" Kendall asks

"Yes please" she says as she goes and gets her picture taken

"Chloe is your daddy here with you?" Miss Flute asks

"No my Uncle Kendall is here instead?" Chloe says smiling

"Would you bring Uncle Kendall in here please?" Miss Flute asks

"Hello Miss. Flute I'm Kendall Schmidt Chloe's uncle" Kendall says introducing himself to the class

"Hello Mr. Schmidt I need you to pick a background for Chloe?" Miss Flute asks nicely

Kendall picks a backdrop that Logan would like

"Okay Chloe smile and say pickles" the photographer says

"Pickles" Chloe says smiling

"Can we do another one that time you had your eyes closed" the photographer says

This time Kendall does some funny faces to get Chloe to keep her eyes open

"Pickles" Chloe says with a giggle

"That was perfect Chloe now go wait in the classroom for the group picture" Miss Flute says

Once all the kids had their pictures taken the group photo was next

"Chloe I want you to sit with Bella and Meadow" Miss Flute says

Chloe was excited to sit next to her best friends for the group shot. After the group shot Chloe went and changed her clothes

"Miss. Flute if you ever need a guitarist I'm available" Kendall says

'Thank you Mr. Schmidt I'll keep that in mind" Miss. Flute says going back to the classroom

"Bye Chloe have a good day Logan will be here to pick you up" Kendall says giving her a hug good-bye

"Bye Kendall" she says hugging him back

Chloe grabbed her lunch and her backpack and went into the room

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter: Chloe's first competition, and other fun stuff**

**P.S I have a poll up for my next Big time rush story**


	11. Jumping competition

**Chloe's first competition and other fun stuff**

"Chloe come on baby girl it's time to go to your first jump rope competition" Logan calls holding Katelynn in his arms

"Coming" she says sliding down the big rainbow swirly slide

Yes Carlos insisted they get a real swirly slide installed for Chloe to slide down every time she came downstairs

"Ready daddy" she says happily once she emerged from the slide

"Hand on let me fix your pony tail and we'll be off to get your friends" he says trying to fix her pony tail

Once in the van they headed off to Meadow's house

"Daddy when can Katelynn, be able to stay with us forever?" Chloe asks

"Soon baby girl when she comes home she'll only have to be on oxygen. Until her lungs are done growing" Logan says

"Oh" Chloe says looking out the window

After they picked up Meadow he put a video on for the girls to watch until they picked up Bella

"Hi, Bella ready to go? Chloe asks her friend when she opens the door

"Ready Chloe, bye mommy bye daddy" Bella says saying good bye to her parents

"By Bella we'll be right behind Chloe's dad" Kevin calls as he helps Bella's mommy to their van after he gives Logan, Bella's booster seat

"Bella I packed your three some snacks for the ride down" Bella's mommy says handing Bella the treat bags

"Thank you mommy" Bella says giving her mommy a kiss good-bye

"Here Chloe here's yours" Bella says handing her friend her treat bag as they walk back to Chloe's dad van

"Thanks Bella" Chloe says looking inside her treat bag

Once Bella got inside she handed Meadow her treat bag

"Oh Chloe's dad my mommy packed Katelynn a treat bag too" Bella says giving Logan, Katelynn's treat bag

"Tell her thank you" Logan says accepting Katelynn's treat bag

Bella texted Dianna that Logan said thank you

"Okay girls ready to go?" Logan says looking back

"Ready" they all say together

Logan puts in a movie for the girl's to watch while he drove to San Diego

(Two hours later)

"Daddy I think we might have to pull over" Chloe says wrinkling her nose

"Why Chloe?" he asks

"Katelynn made a stinky" Chloe says

"Okay pit stop" he says pulling into the rest stop

"Does anybody else have to use the restroom?' he asks the girls

All three raise their hand

"I'll take them Logan while you tend to Katelynn" Dianna says walking over to Logan from the McHale van

After Katelynn was changed, and everyone used the restroom the jump rope caravan got back on the road

"Daddy how much longer till were there?" Chloe asks Logan

"Thirty more minutes Chloe' he says driving

"Chloe my daddy packed us some games and other fun activities" Meadow says unbuckling herself from her car seat

"What games do you have?" Bella asks unbuckling herself as well

Chloe unbuckles herself and seats by Katelynn who was sleeping in her car seat

"I got trouble, candy land, chutes and ladders, and others" Meadow says looking in her backpack

"Candy land" Meadow says clapping her hands

"Candy land" Chloe says happily

"Since it's my game I pick Princess Aurora" Meadow says

"Cinderella" Bella says

"Belle" Chloe says

"Katelynn can be Snow white" Meadow says putting Snow white piece on the board

"Come on Katelynn" Chloe says getting her awake sister out of her car seat

Katelynn enjoyed playing with her sister's friends until they pulled into their hotel

"Chloe I'll get us checked while you go with Meadow's dad to the convention center for rehearsal I'll be along shortly" Logan tells her

"Okay daddy" Chloe says going with Meadow

"Thanks for letting Bella ride with Chloe" Dianna says

"You're quite welcome Chloe has become good friends with her" Logan says  
Once Logan got the group checked in they headed to the convention center to watch rehearsal

(That night)

"Chloe bedtime you need your rest for the competition tomorrow" Logan says setting Katelynn in the pack n play

"Can't got to make sure I got the routine down" Chloe says from the balcony

"You really want to win don't you Chloe" Logan says coming out on the big balcony where Kendall and James were twirling the rope while she jumped

Chloe nods as she keeps jumping

(The next day)

"Chloe you up?" Meadow asks knocking on the door

"Hi Meadow" Chloe says opening the door

"My daddy made us our team shirts" Meadow says giving Chloe her shirts

"Thanks Meadow see you down there" Chloe says shutting the door

Once everybody had eaten they boarded the bus to go to the convention center

"Chloe you can sit with me since my mommy and daddy are riding separate" Bella says smiling

"Thanks Bella" Chloe says

(Convention center)

"Welcome everyone to the pre-k-high school jump rope competition let's meet our teams" the announcer says

"Girl's shake out those nerves out, and remember to stretch good" Dianna says as she stays back with the three girls

"Welcome to the mat the three princess rushers" the announcer says

Chloe, Meadow, and Bella all jump roped out

"The team consist of Chloe Henderson, Meadow Colfer, and Isabella McHale" the announcer says

When the music starts they don't hear it

"Something wrong" Carlos says

"Yeah their music that they have isn't working for some reason" James says

"I think I have a plan B" Kendall says as he gathers the team in a huddle

"Everybody welcome to the mat Big time rush" the announcer says

"Chloe since the music isn't working we are going to do a mix of songs for you while you do your routine" Logan says coming on the mat with the guys

They pulled the routine off without a hitch

"Now we wait to see how you guys did" Logan says giving Chloe water

"Thank you daddy" she says as they the competition space

(Two hours later)

"Daddy come on I wanna see if we move on" Chloe says running into the arena where they were gonna announce the teams that were moving onto the second round

Since Chloe participated she had to sit with her team. While they waited for Chloe's team to move on the guys were on the edge of their seats

"And our final team moving onto the second round is….three princess rushers" the announcer says

All three girls screamed

"Give our eight team a round of applause they will be back on the mat in ten minutes to compete once again" the announcer says

"Chloe it says here the routine has to glow in the dark" James says reading the critia for the second round

"No problem James while you guys were walking around I went down and got a light up jump rope" Carlos says

"I got you girls glow sticks, light up glasses everything you need to win" Kendall says handing Chloe the light bag

"Thank you Uncle Kendall" Chloe says hugging Kendall and joining her friends

Before the girls go on Kevin and Chris volunteer to be the girl's music while they do their thing

(An hour later)

"Welcome back everyone want to hear who is in the top three?" the announcer says

Everyone cheers

"First team is the three princess rushers" the announcer says

"Oh my gosh Logan she's in the top three" Kendall says shocked

"I know isn't this exciting" Logan says all excited

"The final routine has to involve the siblings of the competitors" the announcer says

"Daddy can Katelynn come out with me please?" Chloe asks batting her eyelashes

"Okay be careful with her though" Logan tells her as Chloe takes Katelynn

Logan waited with baited breath as Chloe took Katelynn out on the mat

"Chloe me and Tori will twirl the rope while you and Katelynn jump" Bella says

"Thanks Bella" Chloe says as she take her position

After Chloe jumped Meadow came out to help twirl the rope while Bella and Tori jumped

"Guys I'm sorry about bringing Katelynn out" Chloe says apologizing to her friends

"You had too Chloe you had no choice" Meadow says as the group parts

"Daddy I think Katie needs changed" Chloe says handing Katelynn off to Logan

"Come here sweetie let's change you" Logan says taking Katelynn to get changed

"Chloe you better get out there for awards" Kendall says

"Okay" she says happily

As the teams came back on the mat the girls waited patiently to hear what they placed

"In third place the sweet pancakes" the announcer says

The girls clapped

"In second place the twisted twisters" the announcer says

The girls are really excited cause that mean they won

"Drum roll please…..the winners of the surfing jump rope competition is the three princess rushers" the announcer says

All three parents come on the mat for a group picture before heading back to the hotel for dinner

"Daddy can I do gymnastics now?" Chloe asks when the three princess rushers were on the bus back to the hotel

"Let me think about Chloe" he says taking a seat

Once the group got back to the hotel Chloe fell asleep on Kendall's shoulder

(The next day)

"Bye Meadow, bye Bella see you at school on Monday" Chloe says as they leave

"Chloe did you have fun?" Logan asks her

"Yes I did" she says climbing into her booster seat

"That's good" Logan says buckling Katelynn in

"Hi Logan guess who riding with you home' Kendall says coming over to the van

"Who" Logan asks loading the overnight bags in the trunk

"Me I drew the short straw" Kendall says

"Good grief not that again" Logan says closing the trunk and getting in the front seat to drive home

(At the hospital)

"Daddy why are we here?" Chloe asks

"To bring Katelynn back, so she can gain more weight and she can come home to stay" Logan says getting off on the right floor

"Hi Logan how was Katelynn?" Cynthia asks taking Katelynn back to her room

"She was good didn't fuss as much" Logan says

"That's good" Cynthia says laying Katelynn back in the incubator

"When will she be able to come home?" Logan asks

"Her doctor will be coming in a little bit, and will check her oxygen to see if they can finish developing on her own when she is release" Cynthia says smiling

"Call me if she is completely released cause I'll be out shopping for more outfits and other stuff" Logan says leaving

"Will do" Cynthia says

(Baby store)

"I like this outfit for Katelynn" Chloe says picking up a really pretty purple outfit that had a cupcake on it

"It looks pretty Chloe maybe she can wear it home' Logan says putting in the cart with the rest of her clothes

"How about this outfit Logie?" Erin asks smiling

"I love it since it's going towards fall I would like to keep her legs warms" Logan says smiling

Logan asked Erin to come and help him pick out clothes for both Chloe and Katelynn cause he didn't know how to match up girl clothes right

"How about this one daddy?" Chloe asks Logan

"It's very autumn Chloe now to look at clothes for you" he says as they head to the toddler part of the store

The trio was able to get some clothes for Chloe before they decided to head to the department store to get a coat for her

"Should I answer your phone Logan?" Erin asks when she hears it ringing

"Yes it might be the hospital" Logan says as he drives

"Hello Logan's phone" Erin says putting it on speaker

"Yes hi Logan it's me Cynthia good news Katelynn can be released tomorrow" Cynthia says happily

"Cynthia that's great" Logan says smiling

"Yeah when she is released she will be on oxygen for a couple of months" Cynthia says

"Thanks Cynthia" Logan says hanging up

"Chloe tomorrow your sister is coming home isn't that exiting" Erin says

Chloe claps her hands with excitement

"We'll pick her up after preschool tomorrow" Logan says

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Katelynn comes home finally**


	12. Katelynn comes home finally

**Katelynn comes home to stay**

The day Katelynn was coming home was really busy. Logan was putting her crib together. James and Carlos took their dogs to be trained, and Kendall was baby-proofing the entire house

"Okay Logan the entire expose sockets are covered, there are locks on the cabinets what else do you want me to?" Kendall asks

"You can help me with her crib" Logan says

Kendall and Logan have her crib assembled in no time at all. After the crib was assembled Logan decided to put away her outfits and get her changing table organized

"Should I go work on the high chair?" Kendall asks

"Yes that would be great Kendall, so I can have peace and quiet to organize Katelynn's nursery" Logan says

Logan gets her clothes put away in record time, and organized her changing table

"Okay crib check, changing table fully stocked check, diaper genie double check, rug on the floor check, and lastly her name plate on the door" he says putting Katelynn's name on the door of the nursery

"The high chair is assembled, and I am making a pitcher of formula all you have to do is measure it out, and warm it up" Kendall says with a smile

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says double checking everything

"Logan this house is more baby-proof then any house on the block I took extra measures to put bumper guards in the right places, the expose sockets are covered, and all the wires are moved as well as the chemicals' Kendall says assuring his friend

"It's just I'm worried something bad will happen to her when we aren't watching her when she is older" Logan says with a worried look on his face

"Loges nothing will happen we will have eyes on her every second" Kendall says

"Since you said that I signed all of us up for bringing home baby 101 course at the hospital" Logan says happily

"Even Erin and Alexa are signed up?" Kendall asks

"Yes we are taking this class together" Logan says going to call Erin and James and Carlos

Once James and Carlos come back with Fox and Sydney they all headed to the hospital for their class

"Hello we're big time rush and we are here for the baby class" Logan says to the nurse

"Oh yes here you are the Bringing home a NICU baby class is down the hall and first door on your right" the nurse says handing them their name tags

"Is Katelynn really in the NICU?" James asks

"Yes James she is in the NICU hence why she is on oxygen" Logan says taking a seat

"Hi Carlos" Alexa says coming in

"Hey" he says kissing her

"What am I doing here?" she asks taking a seat next to Carlos

"Logan is a little worried that something might happen to Katelynn when he brings her home today from the hospital, so he has all of us taking this class just in case she stops breathing, and how to take care of her properly" Carlos says

"That makes sense" Alexa says

"Hello everyone and welcome to the bringing home a NICU baby 101 I'm your teacher Angelica" she says smiling

The first thing the guys learn is the basics like feeding changing, and burping Katelynn before moving onto CPR

"Okay everyone grab a baby from the bin and I will demonstrate how to properly give CPR to a baby who is on oxygen" Angelica says smiling

Since they were a limited number of babies they had to double up Carlos with Alexa, James and Kendall, and Logan and Erin

"Since the baby will have the oxygen tube around their nose carefully remove it, and do slight chest compressions and breath into the baby mouth every 5 chest compressions" Angelica says

The guys and Erin and Alexa pretend to remove Katelynn's oxygen and begins to do the chest compressions and breathing into her mouth while having the other one call 911

"Not bad everyone not bad I saw some teamwork going on which is fabulous and what we like to see in situations like this. Now to move onto how to properly care of the oxygen tube" Angelica says

During that particular part of the class Logan took notes, so he knew how to properly care for Katelynn's oxygen tube

"Okay everyone we will take a thirty minute break to go stretch our legs and get something to eat and maybe the babies can join us" Angelica says

"Logan I have never seen Katelynn" Erin says

"Well it's your lucky day you and Alexa get to see her" Logan says as they head to the NICU where Katelynn was at

"Erin, Alexa may I present to you Miss Katelynn Cambree Henderson" he says when they enter her room

"Logan she is darling" Erin says looking at the baby that was in the incubator

"Carlos do you think we can have a baby as pretty as this?" Alexa asks

"Maybe down the road" he says

"Hi sweet girl" Logan says getting Katelynn out

Katelynn looks up at him with her big brown eyes

"Logan you're a natural with you" Erin says

"Even though I'm not her biological father she will always be my baby girl" he says giving her a kiss on her forehead

After Logan got Katelynn from the NICU the gang headed to get something to eat and head back to the classroom

"Welcome back everyone I see some of you have brought the babies from the NICU, so we will go around the room and introduce each baby to the class" Angelica says with a smile

Logan keeps Katelynn amused while they wait their turn

"Hi I'm Logan Henderson some of you know me from Big time rush, and this little cutie pie is Katelynn Cambree Henderson, and she is right now on oxygen to help with her breathing, and I'm in the process of adopting her" he says cuddling her

"Since some of the babies are here let's get a little practice swaddling them to get them warm" Angelica says

"Can I practice Logan?" Kendall asks nicely

"Sure Kendall" Logan says

"There we go Katelynn snug as a bug in a rug" Kendall says after he wraps Katelynn up

"At least she won't have the feeling of falling out" James says

"Can I try next Kendall?" Carlos asks

"Sure buddy" Kendall says

"Carlos you are gonna make an excellent father someday" Alexa says resting her chin on his shoulder

"I know I will" he says handing Katelynn back to Logan

"Hey sweetie" Logan says when he gets Katelynn back as he waits to hear what they are gonna do next

The guys learn some more things about taking care of Katelynn when she comes home, and what to do and what not to do if an emergency comes up

"Wow I learned a lot from that class thanks for bringing us Loges" James says

"You're welcome James" he says putting Katelynn back in her incubator

"We're going to go home and get ready for Katelynn's arrival" Kendall says

"See you guys at home" Logan says looking up from the incubator

After everybody left it was just Logan and Katelynn alone in the room

"Katelynn you are gonna grow up with the best family possible, and around people that love and care about you very much" he says to her

She blinks her eyes

"I'll be the best possible father to Chloe and you as possible" he says putting his hand into her incubator

Katelynn grabbed ahold of it and held tight

"I guess you already love me don't ya sweet girl" he says with a chuckle

After a couple more minutes of bonding Logan left to pick up Chloe from preschool

After fifteen minutes of waiting he sees Chloe's friend Bella come to the van

"Bella where's Chloe?" Logan asks

"She's inside with the nurse Miss. Flute told me to come and get you before I go with my mom and dad" Bella says smiling

Logan follows Bella to the nurse's office where he sees Chloe laying on the cot

"Chloe what happened sweetie?" he asks her

"A boy in our class pulled the chair out from under her when we back to color our letter of the day" Bella says

"It's okay Chloe daddy here" he says picking her up and holding her in his arms

"Chloe I'm not gonna leave your side cause friends stick together" Bella says

"Bella, Chloe is lucky to have friends like you" Logan says with a smile

"Thank you Chloe's dad" Bella says with a smile

"Daddy can Bella spend the night sometime?" Chloe asks

"If its okay with her mom and dad and since tonight is Friday you can have your first sleepover tonight" he says

"Bella there you are we got to go" Kevin says sticking his head in the nurses office

"Daddy can I spend the night with Chloe please pretty please" Bella asks Kevin

"If it's okay with you Logan it's okay with me" Kevin says

"Well Chloe tonight you can have your first sleepover" Logan says smiling

"I'll drop Bella off after cheerleading" Kevin says

"Daddy can I try cheerleading too?" Chloe asks

"Sure Chloe, I hope you don't mind another passenger?" Logan asks Kevin

"Not at all since her sister is quitting we have an extra uniform available" Kevin says leaving with Bella

"Come on Chloe today we pick up Katelynn" Logan says carrying her to the van

(At the hospital)

"Hi Katelynn" Chloe says coming in to greet her sister

Katelynn gives her a big smile

On the way to the hospital Logan picked up Chloe's wheelchair for her since her back hurt her, and the hot air balloon diaper bag for Katelynn

"Okay sweetie let's get you bathed and changed, so you can come home permanently" he says pulling out the cupcake outfit for her to wear home

While Logan got Katelynn dressed Chloe packed up her stuffed animals, blankets, and anything else

"Everything is packed up daddy" she says smiling

"Thank you Chloe" he says calling Kendall and James to come and help load the van while he carried Katelynn and her oxygen and monitors

Kendall and James said they will right over

(Ten minutes later)

"Okay Loges what need carried?" James asks coming in the room

Logan tells Kendal and James what all needs to go in the van while he finishes up Katelynn who was freshly bathed

"There we don't we feel better after you had a bath and got your hair washed" he says tickling her tummy making her giggle

Once Katelynn was completely dressed and in her carrier the Henderson family started leaving the hospital hopefully never to return again. On the way out Logan thanked all the nurses who took care of Katelynn before heading out to the van

"How does it feel to have both girls home?" James asks

"The feeling is unbelievable words can't describe it" Logan says grinning from ear to ear

Logan secured Katelynn while Kendall buckled in Chloe, and James took her wheelchair to the big time rush mobile

(Thirty minutes later)

"Loges what too you so long?" Carlos asks coming out of the house

"I have precious cargo Carlitos and I didn't want no accidents" Logan says unbuckling Katelynn

"Chloe how fast was he going?" James asks the little girl

"15" she says happily

Carlos, Kendall and James unloaded the van while Logan took both girls inside

"Welcome home Katelynn" Alexa and Erin says

"Guys you didn't have to do this" Logan says coming into the house

"We wanted to give Katelynn a proper welcome home" Erin says

"There's presents from fans for both girls and you, and me and Erin made a cake" Alexa says smiling

Chloe dug into her gifts while Logan opened Katelynn's

Katelynn got loads of diapers and wipes, and sleepers, blankets, clothes, toys it was overwhelming. Chloe got a cowgirl outfit with a hat, clothes pajamas, housecoat, slippers, and toys

"We'll take the diapers and wipes upstairs while you tend to Katelynn" Kendall says

"Thank guys" Logan says getting up and going to the kitchen to heat Katelynn a bottle

"Chloe want some cake?" Erin asks

"Yes please" Chloe says going into the kitchen

"Logie what formula are you feeding her?" Erin asks

"Carnation the good stuff it's like breast milk almost" he says fixing the bottle and bouncing Katelynn to keep her calm while her meal was prepared

The cake was yellow with chocolate frosting which Chloe got all over her face and her whole body

"Come on Chloe I'll give you a bath" Logan says before he takes a picture of Chloe with frosting all over her face and her glasses

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Sleepover and docs for both girls**


	13. Logan's & Chloe's birthday

**Logan's birthday surprise**

On Logan's birthday he woke up in a good mood, and went to tend to Katie

"Morning sweet girl did you sleep good I can tell from that smile you did" he says picking her up from the bassinet

"Happy Birthday Loges" the guys say together

"Thanks guys" Logan says putting Katelynn in her bouncer

Chloe comes downstairs dressed for preschool a few minutes later

"Happy Birthday Chloe" Kendall, James, and Carlos says together

"Thank you" she says taking her seat next to Logan at the breakfast table

"Wait my birthday is also Chloe's birthday?" Logan asks

"Yup you get to celebrate your birthday with one of your daughters" James says

"How did you know about this?" Logan asks taking a bite of his breakfast

"The court sent over a new birth certificate, and by the date of birth it has your birthday next to it" Kendall says showing Logan Chloe's birth certificate

Logan studies it and is shocked and amazed that Chloe's birthday is the same day as his

"Well Chloe I believe I need to wish you happy birthday" Logan says looking at her

"Thanks you daddy happy birthday to you too" she says happily

"After you finish breakfast and you re brush your teeth, and James does your hair" I'll take you to preschool" Logan tells her

"Okay daddy" she says going back to eating her birthday breakfast

"Here your birthday treats for your class" Kendall says giving Chloe the cake box that had cupcakes in it

"Thank you Kendall" she says as she heads to the van and goes to school

(Preschool)

"Bye Chloe have a good day" Logan says giving her a kiss

"Bye daddy love you" she says carrying her cupcakes into the classroom

"Love you too sweetheart" he says closing the door on the van and going back home to tend to Katie

"Okay Katie your bottle is coming" he says measuring the formula out and pouring it into a bottle and putting it in the microwave

While her bottle was being heated Logan got her out of her bouncer and held her until her bottle was done

"Here we go pumpkin" he says giving her the bottle after he tested it

Katie begins drinking while Logan takes her upstairs to get dressed so he can go birthday shopping for Chloe

"Let sit down so you can finish your bottle' he says sitting in the rocking chair rocking her as she ate

Once Katie was finished he burped her and she let out a few good burps.

"Good girl Katie now to change you and get you dressed so we can go birthday shopping for your sister" he says sitting the bottle down and taking her to the changing table to change her

"Kendall, James, Carlos do you guys mind watching Katie while I go to the store and do some birthday shopping for Chloe" Logan asks coming downstairs

"Sure Loges we don't mind watching our little niece while you go birthday shopping" James says taking Katie from Logan

"Thanks guys you are life savers" Logan says leaving and going to the nearest Toys R Us

"Can we take her on a walk?" Carlos asks

"It couldn't hurt Carlitos" Kendall says grabbing Katie's stroller and securing her in

"First we need to pull the cover over her, so the sun doesn't get into her eyes" James says pulling the cover up on the stroller

"It's a gorgeous day for a walk isn't it?" Kendall asks as they walk

"I agree with you buddy" Carlos says walking Sydney

"What are we doing for Logan's birthday?" James asks

"I'm thinking we get a sitter for the girls, and take Logan out for some guy time" Carlos says

"I don't know if he is comfortable with leaving the girls with some stranger" Kendall says checking on Katie

"I'll call Alexa to see if she is up for watching the girls" Carlos says pulling out his phone and calling her

"How is Katie enjoying the walk?' James asks Kendall

"She loves it" Kendall says looking at Katie who was wide awake at the moment

"That's good" James says

"Alexa said she will watch the girls after the combine birthday party" Carlos says putting away his phone

"This will give her practice if you guys have a little girl as your first born" James says

"Shut up" Carlos says hitting him

"Guys stop no fighting in front of Katie" Kendall says

"Sorry" James and Carlos says

Since the playground was empty Kendall, James and Carlos decided to see if Katie liked the playground. All three took turns taking pictures and sending them to Logan

(Toys r us)

"I think I have to get one more thing" Logan says going to look at play sets for Chloe

Once Logan was done shopping he went in search of decorations for Chloe's half of the celebration

(That night)

"Logan go take Chloe out for her first birthday dinner we can get everything set up" James says ushering his friend out the door

Logan leaves with his two girls while the guys started decorating the house

(Chuck E. Cheese)

"Daddy you brought me to Chuck E. Cheese for my birthday" Chloe says surprised

"Yes I did" he says getting Katie out

Logan gets a cheese pizza. While they waited for their food he let Chloe play some games, and have some fun. After he let her play some games she got a really cool surprise at the table

"Look I get the birthday crown and a Chuck E. balloon" she says in amazement

"Yes Chloe I told them it was your birthday, and you get treated like a princess" he says giving her a slice of pizza

Chloe talked about her day, and how it went between bites of pizza

"Can I go back to playing daddy?" she asks him

"Sure stay where I can see you" he tells as he feeds Katie a bottle

Chloe even got a birthday cake with the candles lit when she returned, and she was even more amazed when she got to go in the ticket blaster for more tickets

(Two hours later)

"Did you have fun Chloe?" he asks her as they get in the van to go home

"Yes I got my picture with Chuck E., a goody bag, balloons, a tiara, a guitar, and more, plus the prizes I got with my tokens and the stuffed Chuck E. from you" she says setting everything down so she can buckle up

"I'm glad you had fun Chloe now we are going to have a party at the house, but first I'm taking you to build a bear to make your first stuffed animal" he tells her

That makes Chloe's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. When they got there Chloe got more of a surprise

"Meadow, Bella, Anna, Hannah, Liza, Natalie, Olive, Danielle what are you guys doing here?" she asks them

"Celebrating your birthday silly" Liza says

"Who set this up?" Logan asks Natalie's mom

"James did he wanted to spoil her a little bit"" Natalie's mom says smiling

While the girls made their stuffed animals the moms couldn't get over the fact how cute Katie is. Once the animals have been stuffed, dressed and named Chloe had the whole store sing happy birthday to her, and she got more presents

"Hey if you are ever bored with Katie the library has story time for babies every Wednesday" Olive's mom says handing Logan a brochure

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind" he says putting it in the diaper bag

Luckily James came to help Logan load Chloe's presents in the van

"I take it she had fun?" James asks

"Yes all the girls in her preschool class came" Logan says folding up the stroller

"She can open these after we leave tonight" James says

"You guys are taking me out for my birthday too?" Logan asks

"Yeah it's only far we got a boat for the night, so we can go fishing relax do anything you want" James says closing the trunk

"Thanks James I think I have had a pretty good birthday I got to play with Chloe at Chuck E. Cheese, she made me a stuffed animal, all I wanted to do was hang out with my girls" Logan says getting in to drive home

"You parked in the expectant mothers spot really Loges?" James asks

"Yeah since Katie still on oxygen I want to park close for a while" Logan says

"Understandable" James says getting into the Big time rush mobile and going home

"Why is it so dark in here?" Logan asks

"Let me get the light daddy" Chloe says turning on the light

"Surprise Happy Birthday Logan & Chloe" everyone says

"Guys how did you pull this off while we were gone?" Logan asks putting on his birthday hat

"Easy" Kendall says going out to get everything from the van with James and Carlos

"Logan, Chloe your thrones await" Erin says leading the two guest of honor to their thrones

"I'll let you go first Chloe" Logan says to his daughter

"Thank you daddy" she says tearing open her first present

Chloe got a tea set, a playhouse, dollhouse, dress-up clothes, a dress-up chest, a vanity, nail polish, two ride ones, a princess bike her first skateboard, her first guitar and lastly a play set. After Logan opened his gifts it was time for cake since Chloe was getting tired

"Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you Happy birthday Logan and Chloe, Happy birthday to you" everyone sang

"Okay Chloe blow" Logan says as him and her blow out their candles

"Okay everyone say good night to Katie" Logan says taking the baby upstairs

Erin and Alexa started cutting the cake and handing out pieces

"I think it's way past someone's bedtime" Kendall says when he sees Chloe fall asleep at the table

"Don't worry Chloe I'll save you a piece you can eat tomorrow" Erin says saving Chloe's piece that she just cut

"Give her to me Kendall I'll get her ready for bed" Logan says leaving Katie's nursery

Logan puts Chloe in her pajamas and tucks her in

"Night Chloe happy birthday" he says giving her a kiss on the forehead and taking her glasses off

"I guess you have the joy of putting everything together tomorrow" Erin says handing Logan a piece of cake

"Yeah I couldn't picture doing nothing else for those two girls" he says taking a bite

Erin and Alexa stayed behind and cleaned everything up while the guys took Logan away from his birthday

"Alexa did Carlos propose?" she asks when she sees a ring on Alexa finger

"Yes I really hope to get married soon I'm thinking of having Chloe as the flower girl" Alexa says smiling

"I think Chloe will look really pretty as a flower girl" Erin says when Katie wakes up

Erin and Alexa go up together to check on Katie who was in the nursery

"Whoa Katie what has daddy been feeding you?" Erin says as she catches a whiff of her diaper

Erin and Alexa put the mask on and get the gloves on and set to work changing Katie. After she was changed she still wasn't happy

"I'll feed you Katie" Alexa says grabbing the oxygen and taking it down to feed her

After she was fed and burped she still wasn't happy

"She might have colic?" Erin suggest

"She might, or something woke her up scaring her" Alexa says rubbing small circles on Katie's back

Alexa you will make a good mom someday" Erin says still cleaning up the mess from the party

"Thanks I hope so soon" Alexa says smiling

After an hour of Katie crying and screaming the girls decided to call Logan

"Sorry to disturb you Loges, but Katie is very fussy we fed and changed her, and she is still isn't happy" Erin says calling Logan

"Thanks for calling Erin we'll come home and I'll take her to the hospital to see what could be troubling her" Logan says

(Thirty minutes later)

"Okay pumpkin daddy here" he says comforting her when Erin hands her to him

Katie is still quite fussy

"James can you drive me to the hospital?" Logan asks

"Sure Loges" James says grabbing the keys to the big time rush mobile

"Alexa you can sleep in my room" Carlos says

"If I'm sleeping there you're sleeping with me" she says as he chases her upstairs

Kendall gets a jump start on assembling some of Chloe's toys for Logan

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: We find out of Katie is okay, and Chloe's first sleepover**


	14. Muscle spasm & sleepover

**Katie's muscle spasms & Chloe's 1****st**** sleepover**

"It's okay pumpkin daddy gonna get you taken care of" Logan says as he gets in the backseat with Katie whose face was red as a spotlight

"Do you want me to put some relaxing music for her?" James asks Logan

"Yeah that would be great James" Logan says trying to comfort Katie

James drove to the hospital at a good speed, and he helped Logan out of the van and inside.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get Kendall & Carlos" James says helping Logan inside with Katie's oxygen

"Yes my daughter has been crying non-stop for the past two hours" Logan says to the receptionist

"Okay step right through these doors and we'll get her registered" the receptionist says nicely

"Okay can we have her name please?" she asks Logan

"Katelynn Cambree Henderson" he says trying to keep Katie calm

Since Logan didn't know when she was born the other information he gave her was his name and everything else

"Okay go straight ahead we'll check her height and weight" the receptionist says

Katie didn't gain much weight, but she grew a little bit

"Okay follow me" the nurse says leading Logan through the emergency room

She puts Logan in one of the rooms, and tells him the doctor will be with him soon

"It's okay Katie I got you nothing can hurt you" he says trying to calm her down while they wait for the doctor

"Hey Loges we brought her binky, and her favorite blanket" Kendall says coming into the room

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says taking the binky and the blanket from Kendall

Logan offers Katie her paci and her blanket and she doesn't want it

"Where's the doctor I'm at the end of my rope with her" Logan says

"The doctor is here" the doctor says entering the room

"Hello I'm Dr. Civic and what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asks Logan

"She has been crying non-stop for the past two hours I have burped her, changed her, and I even sang to her" Logan says to the doctor

"Okay let's see what going on shall we?" Dr. Civic says checking Katie out

During Katelynn's check-up Logan couldn't bear to see his baby girl in pain

"It appears she had a muscle spasm in her right leg, so I recommend keeping her stimulated through the day and rubbing her legs and her arms to help with those spasms" Dr. Civic says

"Thanks doc" Logan says shaking the doctor's hand

After the doctor leaves Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos began rubbing and massaging her legs to take care of those spasms

"There we go baby girl daddy gonna give you your binky and you can fall back to sleep" Logan says giving Katie her paci

Katie begins to calm back down and close her pretty eyes and goes back to sleep

After Logan signs Katie's release forms they begin to head home

"I'll drive home and we can drop Katie back off at home, and continue your birthday celebration" Kendall says getting in the front seat

"Actually Kendall I rather wait to celebrate my birthday some other time right now I want to go home and spend some time with Katie" Logan says adjusting Katie in his arms

"Understandable Loges" James says

"So Carlitos have you decided where you and Alexa are gonna get married?" Kendall asks heading home

"Yeah since Chloe and Katie are in our lives I'm thinking of getting married on Disney cruise line" Carlos says

"Chloe will love that" Logan says

"Yeah maybe we can put Chloe in their kid's club and we can celebrate your birthday there" James says

"She will love that" Logan says in a whisper

(Couple days later)

Chloe was excited for her first slumber party

"Daddy why are we at the sports store?" she asks when they enter the store

"We are going to get some things for your sleepover that going to be held in the backyard" he tells her

"Yeah a camping sleepover" she says excitedly

Logan gets a big enough tent to fit the girls that Chloe invited, and a tent for himself and the dads, and she picked out her sleeping bag which was a Disney princess sleeping bag, and one for himself and other camping gear

(That afternoon)

"Okay me and Kendall will put up the dad's tent and you and Carlos will put up the girls tent" Logan says to James

"That sounds like a plan" James says as him and Carlos put together the girl's tent

"Loges why did you get a fire pit?" Kendall asks

"We are going to roast hot dogs, and make smores and maybe you can join us with your guitar and sing some campfire songs" Logan says smiling

"I'll be happy to join you" Kendall says

Around four Logan and Chloe brought out their sleeping bags and their pillows and put them in the respectable tents, and set up their campfire chairs

(Thirty minutes later)

"That must be Bella and her daddy" Chloe says when she hears the doorbell

Chloe took her guest around back to show them where they can put their sleeping bags and pillows

"Didn't your sister come?" Chloe asks Bella as she takes off her shoes and goes in the tent

"No she wanted to stay home" Bella says rolling out her sleeping bag and sitting on it

As the girls got up to exit the tent begin to fall on them

"James, Carlos did you put the tent together correctly?" Logan calls inside

"Yeah we did" James calls from inside the kitchen

"Then why did it fall?" Logan asks

"No wonder Carlos read me the Spanish instructions" James says looking at the instructions for the tent

'Don't worry Logan we'll have this tent put together in no time" Kevin says helping Chloe and Bella escape

"Thank you daddy" Chloe says when Logan gets her out

"No problem sweetie" he says as they go and play on the swing set

Kendall comes back out to help put the tent back together, so the girls can fix their sleeping bags

"Bella you wanna come with me and get you chair?' Kevin calls to her

'Coming daddy" Bella says putting her shoes back on

Chloe follows just in case another guest came

"Meadow" Chloe says when she sees her other friend

"Hi Chloe" she says happily when Chris hands her sleeping bag, pillow and chair

Chloe shows Meadow where she can put her sleeping bag and pillow at in the tent. Before going to greet Anna and Hannah who pulled up at the same time

"We get to sleep in a tent tonight by ourselves" Chloe says proudly as she shows the girls the tent

"Chloe this is huge" Anna says as she sets down her sleeping bag next to Hannah's

Soon all five girls went out to greet the last four that came with their daddies

"Chloe love your backyard" Liza says happily

"Thank you Liza" Chloe says showing her friends inside the huge tent

"Thanks for inviting us Logan since we moved here Liza been stuck in the box, and when she made friends with Chloe she has been fine" Guard says smiling

"Oh you're quite welcome Chloe been a social butterfly lately making all these friends, and getting out of her cocoon more" Logan says showing the dads their tent

'Olive been quiet since school started, but after she made friends with Chloe and all the girls she can't stop talking about how nice each girl is" B.J says smiling

"Chloe was like that the first day a little shy then she met Bella and Meadow then she started making all these friends I haven't seen her more happier" Logan says getting the fire started

"What do you mean by that Logan?" Guard asks taking a seat in his chair

"Well guys right now I am in the process of adopting Chloe cause her mom abused her" Logan says going back in the house to get Katie

"Oh lord was her mother an alcoholic a druggie or what?" B.J asks

"I don't really know" Logan says grabbing Katie from the bassinet and taking her outside

Logan got some advice on how to raise two girls from the dads who already have two girls, or two kids

"Oh B.J tell your wife I'm going to bring Katie for story time next week" Logan tells B.J

"Okay I'll tell her now" B.J says

Right then Anna's dad, Hannah's dad, Liza's dad, and Olive's dad beepers go off

"Got to go" they all they leaving

"Will you guys be back for hot dogs?" Logan asks

"Yeah save us some" Hannah's dad says

"Will any girls like some Kool-Aid to drink?" Kendall asks bring out the tray of Kool-Aid

"Yes please" they all say together

"I want everybody to sit down with their beverage, so there is no spilling or anything" Logan says to them

The girls obeyed and sat down in their chairs and drank their juice

When the doctor's came back they started cooking their hot dogs

"Everyone there are buns, ketchup, mustard, relish up on tale on the patio" Logan tells everyone

"Thank you Chloe's dad" the girls say as they go get their condiments for their hot dog, and their fruit snacks

After everyone was done with their dinner one by one each father/daughter team went into the bathroom and got their pajamas on and came back out for songs and smores

"Any request?" Kendall asks bringing out his guitar

"Wheels on the bus" Anna says happily

"Wheels on the bus it is" Kendall says as he starts strumming the first part of Wheels on the bus

After Wheels Kendall taught the girls the we're going on a bear hunt and we're bringing

"Can we do the found a peanut song?" Hannah asks

"Sure Hannah" Kendall says starting the song

After that song Kendall went in the house to go to bed

"Have any of you heard the Herman the worm song?" Liza dad asks the girls

The girls shook their head no

"It goes like this" Liza's dad says starting the song

(I kind of remember song of the words, but not all the words)

"Daddy that song was silly" Liza says with a chuckle

"One last song then it's bedtime" Logan says singing the bottles of pop on the wall song

The girls had fun singing that song

"Okay girl's bedtime" Logan says putting out the fire out and turning on the lanterns

Chloe leads the girls into the tent, and Logan turns the light on in the dad's tent

"Chloe can we tell stories?" Olive asks

"Yeah let's tell funny stories so we can fall asleep faster" Chloe says settling into her sleeping bag

The girls told stories about a bear meeting a skunk, a lion going over a waterfall, a tiger running into a door, and other funny stories

(The next morning)

"Morning Guard what smells so delicious?" Logan asks coming out of the tent

"During the night I got called in, and on the way back I picked up pancake batter, fruit and yogurt, toast" Guard says flipping the pancakes

"Guard that was nice of you didn't have to do it" Logan says

"Please I wanted to" Guard says smiling

Logan heads inside to check on Katie and to see how she was

"Guard are we eating like kings?" Olive dad asks

"Yes we are but a hearty breakfast with ingredients for parfaits" Guard says smiling

When breakfast was ready the dads woke the girls up, most of them were sleepy heads

"Bella did you guys tell stories last night?" Kevin asks his daughter

Bella nods

"At least the girls had fun" Chris says

After breakfast most of the dads had to leave cause of work, and they agreed to do this again, but make a weekend out of it

"Chloe did you have fun with your first sleepover?" Logan asks her that afternoon

"Yes daddy I did" Chloe says smiling

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Story time for Katie and the gang goes to the fair**


	15. Story time & fair

**Katie's 1****st**** story time & fair time**

"Morning Loges where you, off to this morning?" James asks him when he brings Katie down with the diaper bag

"To the library for her first story time: Logan says filling a bottle for Katie, so she could be fed

"Oh" James says going back to his cereal

"Hey the fair is in town would Chloe want to go?" Kendall asks Logan

"She might why don't we all go we could make a night out of it" Logan suggest

"Yeah I could get a wagon for her to sit in as we walk the grounds" Carlos says happily

"You're not thinking of getting that wagon we had on the show" Logan says as he feeds Katie

"Yeah I'm thinking of getting wagonie the wagon our characters used on the show for her to ride in and to put a cushion in so her lower body doesn't hurt when she sits in it" Carlos says

"If you're going to do that I think it's a great idea that way we can keep an eye on her, and she doesn't get lost in the crowd or take off from us" Logan says burping Katie

"I'm off to the studio to get the wagon" Carlos says grabbing his keys and leaving

"Well we are off to the library for newborn story time" Logan says grabbing the van key and Katie with her oxygen and leaving

(The Library)

"Okay where is the children's department" Logan says when he arrives at the big library and looks at the directory

He sees it is on the lower level of the library, and he begins to head there with Katie in her stroller

"Hi Logan here for newborn, story time?" Lillian asks him

"Yes Lillian I brought Katie to the newborn story didn't B.J tell you" Logan says signing in

"He must of forgot, but Olive told me cause Chloe must of told her at the sleepover that she had" Lillian says smiling

"Did Olive have fun?" Logan asks getting a library card so he can read to Katie at night

"Yeah she had a blast. Is Chloe going to get one as well?" Lillian asks Logan

"Yeah she loves to look at books sometimes when she is not painting, or practicing her guitar, or watching television she is up in her room looking at books trying to read" he says smiling

"Take a seat Logan we will begin story time soon" Lillian says

"I'll look at the baby books for Katie he says pushing the stroller in that direction

He gets some fun books to read at Katie before she goes down for her naps, and before she goes to bed at night

"Katie would you like some lullaby music to listen to while you sleep?" he asks her

She blinks her pretty eyes

"I take that as a yes" he says picking up some lullaby CDs for her to listen to

He checks out the material that he got for Katie and goes into the story time room and gets comfortable on the carpet with her

"Here we go cupcake daddy will hold you during story time" he says getting her out of the stroller and holding her

He grabs one of the toys from the diaper bag to aid her amusement until story time starts

"Welcome everyone to story time today we are going to read some books about animals since the fair is here" Lillian says grabbing the big felt book for the babies to feel while she read the small animal's book

During story time Katie like the feel of some animal's fur and didn't like others like the porcupine feel

"Okay everyone here is some passes to get in the fair if you go while it's here" Lillian says handing out passes as everyone leaves

"Thanks Lillian we are going tonight after Chloe is done with school" Logan says leaving with Katie who started to get fussy

"You're welcome Logan see you next week" Lillian says smiling

"See ya" he says taking Katie out to the van

"Okay Katie I'll feed you" he says grabbing a bottle from the diaper bag

(At the house)

"Carlos did you really get the wagon that we used on the show?" James asks when Carlos bring it in

"Yeah they were going to throw it out when I pulled up and asked me if I wanted it. I told them we were going to use it for Logan's little girl" Carlos says as he puts a cushion he got at the home improvement store

"I hope you got a blanket for her" Kendall says calling the actor who played his girlfriend Jo to ask if she might want to go

"I did its Dora the explorer" Carlos says

"Hey guys" Logan says bringing Katie in the house

"Hey Logan how was story time?" Carlos asks

"Good she loved it I got some book to read to her and music for her to listen to while she sleeps" he says laying her in the bassinet that was downs

"That good" Kendall says leaving

"James, Carlos do you mind watching Katie while I get her a jacket to wear just in case it's chilly tonight

"No we don't mind" Carlos says smiling

"Thanks guys won't be long" Logan says grabbing the keys to his motorcycle and leaving

Since Katie slept the whole time Logan was gone James & Carlos checked on her from time to time to make sure she was okay and was still breathing

"Hey guy's was she good?" Logan says coming back in

"An absolute angel" James says

"Wait till you see the coat I got her" Logan says pulling Katie's coat out of the bag

"That's cute" James says when Logan shows them the cute baby coat he got on sale

'Thanks" Logan says putting it on the chair

"Here is Chloe's wagon" Carlos says bringing it into the kitchen

"Carlos that looks fantastic she will love it" Logan says feeding Katie when she woke up from her nap

"You're welcome Logan" Carlos says taking the wagon out to the van

After Chloe was out of school the gang gets into their cars and head to the fairgrounds

"Chloe get in the wagon for me please" Logan says after he got the wagon out for hwr

"Okay daddy" she says taking a seat inside the wagon

"Here we go Katie you're turn" he says placing Katie in the stroller

"Loges do you want me to pull Chloe for you?" Kendall asks

"Yeah that will be great" Logan says as the group sets off for the barns

Chloe loved seeing the horses she asked Logan if he can get her a horse, and he said that they will have to see

"Logan is it okay if I push Katie for a bit?" Alexa asks

"Sure Alexa I don't mind" he says taking over pulling the wagon from Kendall

The group got their ride bracelets and headed to kiddie kingdom for Chloe

"Daddy what's that ride?" Chloe asks

"That's the ferris wheel Chloe would you like to go on it?" he asks her

She nods

"We are going on the ferris wheel" Logan says as the group heads that way

The Ferris wheel was a gondola type of Ferris wheel, and Logan, Chloe, Carlos and Alexa went on it

"Here go Chloe" Logan says as they board the Ferris wheel

Chloe gets comfortable and sits next to Logan

"You comfy princess?" he asks her

She nods

When they reach the top he has her look down

"Hi Kendall, hi Carlos" Chloe says waving at the top of the Ferris wheel

"Hi Chloe how's the view?" Kendall asks as he moves the stroller back & forth to calm Katie until Logan got off the ride

"Good" she says

"Hey Logan we're behind you" Carlos says

"Hey Carlos you guys enjoying the ride?" he asks him

"Yup even Alexa is enjoying it" Carlos says

Once Chloe gets off she heads for the next ride while Logan tends to Katie. The next ride was a floatie boat ride and she loved that. Third ride was the carousel

"I'll stay here with your sister while Kendall goes on with you" Logan says as he feeds Katie a bottle

"Daddy I want you to rise with me" Chloe whines

"Chloe we don't whine do what you're told" he tells her

"Come on Loges you can ride behind her" Kendall says

"Okay I'll go on" Logan says parking the stroller after Katie took her bottle

The whole gang rode the carousel. Kendall hanged onto Chloe while James rode next to her

"We're gonna sit behind sissy" Logan says taking a seat on the bench with Katie

After the carousel Chloe started to get hungry

"Okay Chloe we'll stop for a bite to eat" Logan says going to one of the food places that were on the grounds

After the group grabbed a bite to eat they played some games while waiting for their food to digest. Chloe won a pet fish she named Frenchy

"Okay boys should we go one some rides?" Kendall asks

"Yeah" Carlos and James says

"You ain't coming Loges?' Kendall asks

"Whose gonna watch the girls?" Logan asks

"I'll watch the Logan we can play some more games, and I'll take her back to kiddie kingdom" Alexa says

"If you have any problems page me at the sheriff office" Logan says taking Chloe's wagon that had all her prizes that she won and the guys won for her

Luckily Logan brought the double stroller so Chloe could ride in it when she didn't ride in the wagon

(Two hours later)

"How was she Alexa?" Logan asks when he got off the Pharaoh

"Good she was an angel she rode the ponies, went down the slide, and rode other rides I guess the slide wore her out" Alexa says referring to the sleeping Chloe

"I guess we better head home" Logan says heading for the van

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: it's up to you what happens if not more Logan, Chloe, and Katie moments**


	16. Dates news, and sickness

**Since everyone wants Logan to have a love interest with Erin this chapter going to be dedicated to them**

"Daddy where are you, going?" Chloe asks him

"Out with Erin" he says fixing his tie

"Why?" Chloe asks

"So you and Katie will have a new mommy who will love you as much as Uncle Kendall, James, Carlos, Auntie Alexa, and I love you" he says touching her button nose

"Okay" she says going downstairs

"Logan you finally going on a date with Erin?" Kendall asks him

"Yes I finally worked up the courage to ask her, and what is up with the boa and the fancy hat?" Logan asks

"Chloe having a tea party and we are all invited" Kendall says feeding Katie

"Have fun at the tea party" Logan says leaving

(Erin's apartment)

Logan stood at her doorway with her favorite flowers and chocolates

"Hey Logan come right on in I'm almost ready" she says when she answers the door

"Take your time Erin we don't have to be at the restaurant for another thirty minutes" he says

"Logan did you get me flowers & chocolates?' she asks

"Yeah I thought you might like them" he says

"Logan that's the most thoughtful thing ever and the first thing I got on a date" she says putting the flowers in a vase

"Erin I loved you the first day I set my eyes on you I didn't says anything until now" he says checking his tie

"Where we going for dinner?" she asks as they leave

"It's a surprise" he says following her

(At the house)

"Come on Katie we're gonna be late for your sister's tea party" Kendall says carrying Katie to Chloe's playroom

"Hello Kendall my you are looking smashing this evening" James says greeting Kendall

"Thank you James" Kendall says taking a seat

"Katie looks good in her bonnet" James says

"Thank you I picked it out for the occasion" Kendall says

"Hey guys" Carlos says as he comes strolling in with Alexa

"Hey Carlitos" Kendall and James says

"Me and Alexa have some news to tell everyone when Chloe comes with our tea" Carlos says

"Here Chloe let me help you" James says getting up to help Chloe carry the tray of cookies and tea to the table

"Thank you James" Chloe says picking up her dress so she won't fall

Once Chloe was at the table she started passing the cookies around

"Let me help with the tea so it doesn't spill" James says helping Chloe pour the tea out of her tea pot

"Thank you James" she says smiling

Once everyone had their tea Carlos made an announcement

"Everyone me and Alexa have some news besides getting married we are also expecting" he says happily

"Carlos congrats buddy" James says lifting his tea cup up

"Congrats" Kendal says lifting his tea cup up

"Chloe what about you excited?" Carlos ask her

"Yay" she says hugging him

"Well that went better than expected" Carlos says sitting down and drinking his tea

"Chloe what kind of flower girl dress would you like?" Alexa asks her

"A poof dress please" Chloe says happily

"Okay a poof dress for Chloe" Alexa says writing down the dress type

"Chloe how, is preschool going?" Alexa asks her

"Good" she says happily

"You learning anything fun?" Carlos asks

"Yeah we are learning about fire safety and going to go to the fire house for a field trip" she says happily

Kendall James and Carlos want to chaperone that trip

"My teacher gave me homework and that is our family escape plan" Chloe says

"When your daddy comes home we'll set up our escape plan, and rehearse it a few times" Carlos says pouring himself more tea

"Okay Chloe says happily

"Kendall did you pass gas again?" James asks

"No" Kendall says

"Who did?" Carlos asks

"I think I know who it is" Kendall says looking down at Katie who was giving him that grin

"Come on Katie I'll change you" Alexa says taking Katie upstairs

"Dude it's all over you" Carlos says

"Yuck" Kendall says leaving the room and going to take a shower

"Is Katie okay?" Chloe asks as she sips her tea

"Why don't we go see" Carlos says taking Chloe upstairs

"How is she Alexa?" Carlos asks bringing Chloe in

"I think she might have a upset tummy cause she threw up a while ago" Alexa says changing Katie's pajamas

"I'll text Logan to give him a heads up" Carlos says texting his friend

(On a boat somewhere in the middle of the ocean)

"Logan Henderson this has been the most romantic date I have ever been on" Erin says drinking her champagne

"Thank you Erin I thought you might like a boat cruise for our first date" he says following her onto the deck

"I did I even got to see the sunset which was very romantic" she says as they walk the deck

'I even reserved a room for us on the boat, so we could spend some time together and get to know each other more" he says showing her to their state room for the night

"I would really like that" she says following him into the room

Soon he got a text

"Hum I got a text" he says checking his phone

"Whose it from?" Erin asks

'It's from Carlos it says that Katie doesn't feel good she has diarrhea, upset tummy, and vomiting " he says reading the text

"Do you need to go?" she asks

"Yeah I better cause it might turn into a long night with Katie" he says going to find the captain

As he walked he called Carlos and asked if he and Alexa would like to go on a romantic boat ride, and Carlos was more than happy to go in his place

The captain understood and was willing to give Logan a spot on the next cruise free of charge

"Thanks Logan we need this" Carlos says coming on with Alexa

"You're welcome Carlos" Logan says heading for the van

Logan drops Erin off & heads home to be with his baby girl

"How is she James?" he asks coming in

"Not good she is very fussy, and she vomits every thirty minutes" James says comforting Katie

"Let me go change and I'll be down to take care of her" Logan says heading up to his room to put on his pajamas

Once he was in his pajamas and had a bucket James handed him Katie

"It's okay pumpkin what seems to be the problem you have an upset tummy huh?" he asks her as he walks the floor of the house

Logan continues to comfort her until she falls asleep

"It's okay I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right here and taking care of you" he says rubbing her back

To be on the safe side he puts her in his bed just in case she gets sick during the night. Once she was asleep he called Erin

"Hey Erin I wanted to call and tell you that Katie is okay" he says when Erin picks up

"I was just wondering about her" Erin says

"Yeah no vomiting right now, or diarrhea" he says

"That's good just hope it's a virus, and she feels better soon" Erin says

'I hope so soon, and Erin would you be my girlfriend?" he asks her

"Logan it would be an honor to be your girlfriend" she says

"I better get off I think I am being paged" he says

"Night Logan" she says hanging up

"Night Erin" he says hanging up and tending to Chloe

"Daddy I don't feel good" she says sitting up in bed

"It's okay Chloe I'm not going anywhere" he says comforting her

Right on cue she looks like she is going to throw up, and Logan grabs a bucket that he keeps in the room just in case she gets sick during the night

"What's hurts sweetie?" he asks her

"My stomach" she says between sobs

"Just lie down and relax I'll be in to check on you" he says going to check on Katie

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Chloe gets her appendix's taken out**


	17. Chloe gets her appendix out

**Chloe gets her appendix out **

"Daddy my tummy still hurts" Chloe says when Logan came back in the room to check on here

"Where does it hurt pumpkin?" he asks her

She points to her right side

"Honey I'm afraid you might have your appendix out" he says grabbing her housecoat and slippers for her to wear to the hospital

Logan wakes Kendall and James up, so one of them could drive him and Chloe to the hospital and one can stay with Katie. Logan carries Chloe downstairs while James carries Katie and Kendall starts the van

"Sorry daddy" Chloe says crying when she throws up again

"Its okay sweetie we're gonna get you taken care of" he says holding her as Kendall drives

Once they reached the emergency room Kendall drop Logan & James off with the girls while he parks the van

"Yes my daughter has been vomiting for an hour and her stomach been hurting" Logan says to the receptionist

"Step right through this door and we will get her registered" the receptionist says nicely

Logan gets Chloe registered and they quickly go through triage before she has to wait for a doctor

"Sorry daddy" she says when she throws up again in the bucket the hospital provided for her

"It's okay Chloe we're gonna see what's wrong with you" he says comforting her on the hospital bed

"Daddy can you tell me a story?" she asks with a sniffle

"Sure sweetie what kind of story would you like?" he asks her

"A funny story please" she says

Logan tells her a really funny story about a witch who kept running into things, and how she got glasses so she could see better

"Hello I'm Dr. Tornado what seems to be the problem Chloe?" he asks her

"My tummy hurts" she says

"Okay let's see what's going on with you shall we" Dr. Tornado says examining her

After careful examination Dr. Tornado says Chloe needs to have her appendix taken out

"Chloe I'm afraid your appendix has to be taken out" Dr. Tornado says throwing away his glove

Chloe is scared she hangs onto Logan for dear life

"Doc, will it be okay if I take her into the operating room and lie her down on the table?" Logan asks the doctor

"How old is she?" Dr. Tornado asks

"She just turned 4" Logan says

"Sure I encourage parents when their child needs an operation to take them into the operating room and lie them down. If they are crying I encourage parents to sing to them to calm them down, so when they go under they are fine" Dr. Tornado says

"Who will be doing her surgery?" Logan asks

"Dr. Mitchell he is our pediatric surgeon" Dr. Tornado says as he leaves

"Daddy can Uncle James and Kendall come with me into the operating room?" Chloe asks Logan

"Sure princess do you want Uncle Carlos here too?" Logan asks her

She nods

"Okay I'll call him" Logan says calling Carlos

Carlos was more than happy to come down to be part of the team that will take Chloe into the operating room. James and Kendall were on board as well

"Here Mr. Henderson you will need to put these on over your clothes" a nurse says bringing Logan some scrubs and Chloe a hospital gown

Logan puts them on, and puts Chloe in the hospital gown

Alexa watches Katie while the guy's head back to Chloe's room

"Nice scrubs Logan" Kendall says entering the room

"You guys have to wear them too" he says heading them their scrubs

Once the guys had their scrubs on they waited for a nurse to come and get Chloe and Logan

"You can bring her down now Mr. Henderson" a nurse says sticking her head into the room

Logan picks Chloe up and carried her while Kendall follows with the I.V pole. On the way to the operating room Carlos grabs Alexa who gonna wait in the operating room waiting room with Katie who was still sleeping

"Wait here" the nurse says when they reach the entrance to the operating room

When the nurse signaled them to enter the guys put on their mask and entered the operating room with Chloe who was hanging onto Logan really tight

"Here we go princess" Logan says laying Chloe down on the operating table

"Daddy don't leave me" she says crying

"Would you like us to sing _Worldwide?_" Kendall asks her

"Yes please" Chloe says with a sniffle

"One, two, three, four" James says counting off

In the middle of the song the anesthesiologist put the anesthesia on Chloe, so she could slowly breathe it in while they continued to sing to her

"Bye Chloe see you in a while crocodile" Logan says giving her a quick kiss before leaving

"That was beautiful" Alexa says when Carlos sits next to her

"Thank you darling I take it Katie woke up while we were gone" Carlos says removing his mask

"Yeah when she heard that song she immediately fell back to sleep" Alexa says handing Katie back to Logan

"Hey angel" Logan says when Alexa gives Katie back to him

Katie begin to stir

"You waking up baby girl" he says grabbing a bottle from the diaper bag

Katie begins opening her eyes and making the o shape with her mouth

"Logan may I?" Carlos asks

"Sure Carlos, but go wash your hands first" Logan says

Carlos comes back a short time later and Logan hands him Katie with her bottle

"Drink up pretty girl" Carlos says as he feeds Katie

"Carlos you are gonna make an excellent father" Alexa says getting up to wash her hands so she can practice burping Katie

Once Katie was fed and burped Logan went to change her

"There we go sweet girl you smell fresh like a daisy" he says carrying back out to the waiting room

"It looks like Katie gonna join the party" James says when Logan carry's a wide awake Katie

"Yes she is" Logan says laying out the blanket on the floor for her

When Logan laid her down she started having muscle spasms in her legs

"It's okay angel daddy gonna take care of those nasty spasms" he says massages her legs While Logan massaged her legs Kendall and James kept her occupied with toys funny faces, different sounds

"There we go all better" Logan says when he sees Katie smile up at him

Logan takes her oxygen tube off her for some stimulation

"Is she completely off the oxygen?" James asks

"No she has to have it on when she is asleep or when is not doing anything. When I do stuff with her I can take it off her" Logan says

Logan lays on his back and put her in the air to make it looks like she is flying, and he blows raspberries on her belly making her laugh

"There we go daddy arms were getting tired" he says sitting up with her

"She loved that Loges" Kendall says

"Yeah I could tell I love spending time with both girls" he says sitting her down on the blanket and getting a toy out to aid her amusement

"How much does she weigh Loges?" James asks

"She weighs nine pounds now she my little eater" Logan says tickling her

"At least she healthy that's the main thing" Kendall says

Alexa brought blankets and pillows for everyone, so they could sleep while they waited on how Chloe did

"Here we go Katie go to sleep now sweetie" Logan says putting her back in the stroller so she could sleep, and he could get some sleep

Everyone was spread out throughout the waiting room some folded out into beds. This is how everyone slept

Carlos and Alexa on a pull out bed

James and Kendall put chairs together for a make shift bed

Logan on a pull out bed next to Katie

(Few hours later)

"Mr. Henderson Chloe out of recovery and wants to see you" a nurse says tapping him on the shoulder

Logan gets up and walks quietly out of the room not to wake everyone

"Hi princess" he says entering Chloe's room

"Daddy" she says opening her eyes

"How you feel?" he asks in a whisper

"Better" she says

"That's good that means that nasty appendix was taken out" he says

"Daddy I'm still sleepy" she says with a yawn

"Go back to sleep princess and I will see you when you wake up" he says leaving her room to go sleep with everyone else

The band and Alexa slept till nine when they were woken up by Katie who wanted fed

"Morning angel guess who out of surgery Chloe you wanna see her?' he asks Katie

Katie gives him a big smile

"Okay let's go see her" he says taking Katie to see Chloe

Chloe look who I brought to see you" he says bringing in Katie

"Hi Katie" Chloe says sitting up in bed

"She wanted to see how you were" he says sitting her on the bed

"I'm fine sissy" Chloe says giving her sister a kiss

"Chloe I didn't know you were here too?" Bella says waking up

"Yeah I had a bad tummy ache last night, and I got my appendix out" Chloe says

"So did I got mine out last night too" Bella says

"Bella how's your mom?" Logan asks her

"Fine" Bella says smiling

"I have breakfast for two little girl's" a nurse says bringing in the girl's breakfast

"I'll go down and get some breakfast and get Katie fed and go home and change and come back to see you" Logan says kissing her

"Don't you have work today daddy?" Chloe asks eating her breakfast

"Yes I do after work I'm all yours" he says leaving the room

While Chloe and Bella ate their breakfast they took turns changing the channel, and after breakfast since nothing was on they went to the playroom to play

"Bella wait for me I'm coming" Dianna says waddling after her four year old

"Sorry mommy me and Chloe want to go to the playroom to play" Bella says catching up to Chloe

"You're daddy working too Chloe?" Dianna asks

Chloe nods

Once the girls reached the playroom they went to the playground to play while Dianna sat on the bench

"Dianna I was coming I had to deal with Tori" Kevin says sitting next to Dianna

"Not again" Dianna says when Logan enters with Katie in the stroller

"Hey guys sorry I got some big news" Logan says sitting next to Kevin

"What's your news?" Kevin asks

"We got asked to perform at the Worldwide day of play" Logan says excitedly

"That's great maybe Bella can go that way we can connect with Tori to see what's going with her before the triplets arrive" Dianna asks

"Sure Chloe will love to have a little friend to play the different activities they have there" Logan says

"We can pay for it, and her meals and everything" Kevin says

"Give it to me when we leave" Logan says smiling

"Bella the nursery has enough pictures" Kevin says getting up and going over to her where she was painting another picture

"Does Chloe color?" Dianna asks

"Of course when she is not watching television she is coloring pictures you should see the house" Logan says with a chuckle

Logan, Kevin and Dianna continued to talk until lunchtime

"Girls come on lunchtime" Dianna calls

Chloe & Bella continues to talk on the way back to room. They even continued to talk in the bathroom as they washed their hands for lunch

"Lunch" a nurse says bringing in two trays for the girls

Both parents opened the tray to see what their daughters will be eating for lunch

"Who picked this menu?" Logan asked when he sees Chloe is eating the same thing as Bella

"Yeah I would like to know who I gave birth to Bella, but I am the one that picks what she eats" Dianna says furious

"Chloe will never eat salmon with green beans" Logan says

"Neither will Bella she hates fish in general" Kevin says

"Who picked this menu for our girls?" Kevin and Logan asked the nurse

"Our dietician did" she says

"Can we change it cause Bella never eats fish" Kevin says

"Neither will Chloe the only way if she eats fish if they are sticks" Logan says

"Sorry you can't" the nurse says

"Don't worry I'll take care of this" Logan says calling Kendall

"So please take back these two trays please" Dianna says

The nurse takes the trays away and says nothing

"What will Bella eat now?" Dianna asks sitting down on the chair

"Hi daddy" Chloe says going over to her bed

"Hi princess" he says lifting her up onto the bed

"Where's my lunch?" Chloe asks

"You were having salmon, and I know you only eat fish sticks not salmon" Logan says getting her comfortable

"Salmon yucky" she says sticking out her tongue

"That's why Uncle Kendall is bringing your lunch from home" Logan says

"Yay" Chloe says sitting back on her bed watching _Dora the explorer _

"Room service" Kendall says bringing in a picnic basket and Katie in her stroller

"What did you pack Uncle Kendall?" Chloe asks with a smile

"You're favorite of course I even packed Bella's as well, and something for the parents" Kendall says spreading a small picnic blanket on the girls room trays

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says taking Katie from him

"Anytime tonight you get a surprise for dinner" Kendall says as he leaves

"Here we go Chloe here's your lunch" Logan says giving her favorite sandwich

"Thank you daddy" she says as she digs in

"Here's Bella's lunch" Logan says handing Kevin her lunch

Once both girls had their lunch Logan hands Kevin and Dianna their lunch, and he eats his lunch

"Man this is a big salad" Dianna says digging in

"Yeah when Kendall makes salads at home they fill you up" Logan says

"I'd say" Dianna says eating her salad

"Did uncle Kendall pack desert?" Chloe asks

"I think he did let me look" Logan says looking in the picnic basket

"He made homemade ice cream sandwiches with sprinkles" Logan says handing Chloe hers

"Thank you daddy" she says unwrapping the ice cream sandwich

"He packed one for Bella, and for us as well" Logan says handing Dianna three sandwiches

"Thanks Logan" Dianna says

"How does the girls like the ice cream sandwich?" Kevin asks

"They love it" Dianna says

After lunch the girls colored some pictures in the coloring books Kevin got them from the gift shop

"Ours girls loved that ice cream what kind of ice cream was that?" Dianna asks Logan

"It's gelato Chloe loves it" Logan says feeding Katie

"I guess our girls love it to even Bella likes it" Dianna says with a chuckle

"I'll pick some up tonight after work" Kevin says leaving

Dianna follows behind him

"Daddy when will I be able to leave the hospital?" Chloe asks

"Not for a while princess" he tells her

"Flubber nuggets" she says crossing her arms

"Oh Chloe daddy band has been invited to perform at worldwide day of play in New York city, and you and Katie get to come" he tells her

"Yay" she says

"Bella you get to come too" he tells her

"Alright" Chloe and Bella say high fiving each other

Together they began planning what they wanted to do at worldwide day of play

**Review?**

**Next Chapter might take a day or two to write cause my laptop has to leave today to get fixed, but I will be typing on my phone or on my ipod**

**Next Chapter title: Worldwide day of play**


	18. WWDOP

**Worldwide day of play**

Chloe was in the hospital for five days before she was released to come home

"Ready to come home princess?" he asks her when he comes in the room with an outfit for her to wear home

"Ready to go daddy" she says happily

Logan gave her clothes and she went into the bathroom to get changed.

"Ready daddy" she says stepping out of the bathroom

"We have to wait for your release papers" he says when she climbs into his lap

Once Chloe was released he carried her out of the hospital hopefully never to return again

"Katie has been missing you a lot" he says to her

"I missed her too daddy" Chloe says

"Even Uncle Kendall, James, and Carlos missed you" he says

"I missed them too daddy" she says laying her head on his shoulder

"I missed you most of all" he says as they exit the hospital

"You did?" she asks

"Yes I missed reading to you singing you songs, and tucking you in at night" he says as they approach the van

"I miss you too daddy" she says hugging him

The band decided to wait until Chloe was released from the hospital to go to New York

"Where we going daddy?" she asks as they left the hospital

"We are going to get you your luggage that you are going to take with you when we go to New York City in a few days" he says as he drives

"Yay" she says

Chloe picks out Lalaloopsy luggage that has a matching backpack for her carry on. Also he picks out some fun activities the girls can do on the plane so they ain't bored and some travel diapers for Katie

(The day of the flight)

"Loges are we taking two cars to the airport?" James asks

"Yes I am bringing all the luggage plus the girls" Logan says as he loads everything in the van

"Bella gonna meet us at the airport" Chloe says coming out with Katie

"Okay we are off to New York" Logan says buckling Katie in her car seat

"Bella" Chloe says hugging her friend

"Bella here is your plane ticket to get on the plane and I will see you in a few days" Kevin says hugging her

"Bye daddy" Bella says hugging Kevin

"Here is her money for meals and everything" Kevin says handing Logan an envelope

"I got it Kevin no worries I will send plenty of pictures of Bella playing" Logan says

"I know you will and thanks for taking Bella again" Kevin says smiling

"No problem" Logan says as they walk to load their luggage

Kevin even went through security with Bella before she boarded

"Well this is where I say good bye" Kevin says hugging Bella

"Bye daddy" Bella says crying

"Bella I want you to be a big girl and behave for Chloe's dad and don't give him any trouble" Kevin says

Bella nods

"Come Bella you can sit by me on the plane" Chloe says happily

"Okay" Bella says boarding the plane

Logan sat behind the girls on the plane with Katie and her oxygen when the plane took off he fed her so the sound wouldn't hurt her ears

(Few hours later)

"Loges do you want me to get the stroller?" Kendall asks

"Yes that would be great" Logan says getting Katie situated

"Sorry daddy we had to use the potty really bad" Chloe says coming back to her seat with Bella behind her

"Thank you Chloe now you and Bella get your backpacks we are getting ready to deboard" he tells them

"Okay daddy" Chloe says smiling

James and Kendall volunteered to walk off the plane with the girls

(At the hotel)

"Girls you have to be quiet I just put Katie down for a nap" he says as he turns around to see that Chloe and Bella are asleep like little angels

Logan takes the opportunity to unpack Chloe's & Katie's clothes and get them organized for the days they were in New York and something nice for the Good morning America segment they were shooting the next day

(Next day)

"Daddy what is that?" Chloe asks as they go into time square

"That's Toys R us the largest toy store in New York" he says

"Can we go in later?" she asks

"I probably can arrange that if you're good" he says happily

(Good morning America)

"We have the guys from big time rush here and they have some announcements" one of the anchor says

"Yes we do have some news to share with everyone Carlos why don't you go first" James says

"Well I am engaged to my girlfriend Alexa and I'm gonna be a dad in seven months" Carlos says

"Congrats on the engagement and I hear one of you is already a dad" the anchor says

"Yes that will be me I am in the process of adopting two girls one named Chloe and the other one is named Katelynn" Logan says smiling

"Do you have them here with you?" the anchor asks

"Yes" Logan says getting up to bring both of his girl's on set with him

Everyone on _Good morning America _ahhhhhhed at both girl's

"Which one is Chloe and which one is Katelynn?" the anchor asks

"I'm Chloe Henderson" Chloe says proudly

"And this little angel I have in my arms is Katelynn Henderson" Logan says

"What's up with the oxygen tubes?" the anchor asks

"When Katelynn was born she was premature and her lungs are a little under developed its helps her breathe a little better" Logan says

"The guys surprised a fan yesterday and we were there to capture the moment check it out" the anchor says

After the clip plays the guys talk about worldwide day of play before leaving the studio

"Chloe since you were good you may go to Toys R us" Logan says securing Katie in the stroller

"Yes" Chloe says as she heads for the doors with Bella

"Chloe, Bella wait up" Kendall says going after them

(Toys r us)

When Chloe and Bella entered their eyes lit up like Christmas trees.

"Where to first girl's" he asks them

"Barbie" both of them say together as they took off into Barbie dream land

"Carlos we're going to Babies r us" Alexa says dragging Carlos by his ear

Logan got Chloe her first Barbie dream house, and her first Barbie. Bella also picked out a dream house two and a Barbie as well before picking something out for Tori

Kendall and James went to the game aisle to pick out some games for all of them to play, and gets Chloe her first DS, and some games she can play on her DS that are appropiate

"Can we go to the baby aisle please?" Bella asks

'Sure Bella we'll go after I change Katie" Logan says heading for the restrooms

Chloe and Bella use the restrooms as well

"Alexa is this really necessary?" Carlos asks as they shop for different things for the nursery

"Yes I wanna get as much done as possible before our wedding" she says heading for the bedding

Bella gets some toys for both the cribs and the room

"Wanna see what I got them? Bella asks Chloe when they leave

"Yeah" Chloe says

Bella got three ocean movement things that go in the crib and other good stuff

"Wow I must come over sometime to see the cool nursery" Chloe says

"After we drop everything off we gotta go to sound check" Logan tells the girls

"Okay daddy" Chloe says happily as they head back to the hotel to drop off their purchases

Since it was a nice day the group decided to walk to the park for sound check

"Daddy does the park have a playground? Chloe asks on top ok Kendall's shoulders

"They might" Logan says as he pushes Katie in the stroller as the group crosses the street

The park did have a playground for the girls to play on, so after sound check Logan let the girls burn off some energy before lunch

"Chloe, Bella lunch" Logan says as he puts Katie back in stroller

"Coming daddy" Chloe says as her and Bella leave the playground

The group heads to McDonalds for lunch & after lunch the girls go down for a good nap

"I can't believe how well behaved the girls are" James says

"Neither can I" Logan says sitting down next to Kendall

"Seriously Loges they have behaved like perfect little girls not having tantrums, screaming you know that jazz" Kendall says

"Yeah that what I love about them they are my little girls and I don't wanna let them go" Logan says shedding a tear

"Loges you have prepared me for fatherhood I know I am going to be the best dad cause I have had practice with Chloe & Katie" Carlos says

"I wish I could give those two girls a mom who loves them like I do" Logan says crying

"They have two moms that love them Erin & Alexa" Kendall says

"Yeah Alexa loves doing girl stuff with Chloe when Erin can't" Carlos says

"Fox will do anything to protect those two" James says

"Even Yuma loves the exercise" Kendall says

"So I am giving Chloe & Katie the best life possible?" Logan asks with a sniffle

"Yes Loges you are" Kendall says giving his friend a bro hug

"When will the adoption be final?" James asks

"After the Sydney trip" Logan says wiping his tears

"Congrats buddy" Kendall says hugging his friend

"Yeah when they come back they will be Henderson's" Logan says with a smile

"We should celebrate when we come back" Carlos says

"They will like that" Logan says with a smile

(The next day)

Chloe & Bella had a healthy breakfast so they had energy to play

"Hey Logan how was Bella?" Kevin asks when he enters the room

"An angel you should see what she got at Toys R us" Logan says showing Kevin the bags

"A dreamhouse Dianna gonna flip when she sees it" Kevin says with a chuckle

"She even got Tori one" Logan says

"That was sweet of her" Kevin say when he sees the nursery bag

"Yeah she might of went overboard on that" Logan says biting his lip

"I say at least the triplets will be entertained" Kevin says

After breakfast everyone heads for the park for worldwide day of play. There everyone tried everything that was offered

"Daddy look there Spongebob" Chloe says when she sees SPongebob and Patrick

"Go say hi and I'll take your picture with him" Logan says following an energetic Chloe

After two hours of playing it was time for the band to perform onstage. During some of the songs Chloe got to go onstage Logan and dance and have a ball. After the concert they played some more before going back to the hotel to get some sleep before the ealy flight back to L.A

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: The adoption is final and Chloe gets the chicken pox's and Carlos and Alexa first ultrasound**

**Should Carlos & Alexa have one or more**


	19. Adoption finalized

**Adoption finalized, chicken pox's, ultrasound**

After Chloe & Katie came home from Sydney they had Logan's last name.

"Loges you got something from the courts" James says bringing in the mail

Logan opens it and reads it to himself

"What it say Loges?" Carlos ask

"It says that I'm now the official guardian of Chloe & Katelynn" Logan says

"Does that mean the adoption is final?" Kendall asks

"Yes it also says I'm the proud father of Chloe Lilianna Henderson & Katelynn Cambree Henderson" Logan says crying

"Congrats buddy" James says hugging him

"Thanks I never thought this day will come" Logan says wiping away the tears

Logan was in disbelief for a while until Chloe came home from pre-k.

"Kendall where daddy?" Chloe asks when she sees Kendall pick her up

"He has a surprise waiting for you at home" Kendall says buckling a happy Katie in her car seat

(At the house)

"Daddy I'm home" Chloe says coming in the house

James, Carlos, Alexa, and Erin with Kendall start singing hail hail the gang all here

"Daddy what happening?" Chloe asks

"Today is the day you and your sister officially become a Henderson" he says showing Chloe a cake that said welcome to the Henderson family on it

Chloe starts to cry a little

"So you're my real daddy now?" she asks

"Yes Chloe I'm officially you daddy now" he says putting down the cake and going to her level

Chloe hugs him

"I got you some presents" he tells her

Chloe runs full speed up to her room for her presents

"Thank you daddy" she says when she a dollhouse in her room

"You're welcome pumpkin" he says hugging her close

Katie got some presents as well

(Couple of days later)

"Big time rush house Kendall speaking" Kendall says when he answers the phone

"Yes is Logan Henderson there?" the nurse asks Kendall

"No he is not here at the moment can I take a message?" Kendall asks

"I'm calling to say that Chloe doesn't feel well and she is running a slight temp" the nurse tells Kendall

"I'll be right there to get her" Kendall says

"Thank you" the nurse says hanging up the phone

Kendall grabs the keys and heads to the preschool to get Chloe. When Chloe showed up all the guys got car seats for their cars so if they took Chloe with them she was buckled in

"Yes I'm here to pick up Chloe Henderson" Kendall says coming into the office to sign her out

The secretary calls to the nurse to bring Chloe to the office

"Hey Chloe what's wrong pretty girl?" he asks her

"Don't feel good" she says laying her head on his shoulder

"Don't worry I'm taking you home to get better" he says carrying her out of the school

"I take it Chloe sick" Kevin says coming to sign Bella out

"Yeah is Bella sick too?" Kendall asks Kevin

"Yup" Kevin says going in the office to get Bella

(At the house)

"Okay Chloe I'm going to put your pajamas on you and you can go to bed if you want" Kendall says carrying Chloe upstairs

"Okay" she says sleepily

Once Chloe was in her pajamas she got into bed and went to bed

"What's wrong with Chloe?" Logan asks coming up with a sleeping Katie

"She didn't feel well at preschool so I went and brought her home" Kendall says following Logan to Katie's room

"My poor princess" Logan says laying Katie in the crib

"How did Katie do?" Kendall asks

"Good she is gaining weight and growing like normal, but she had to get some shots" Logan says putting the diaper bag down

"Oh she probably cried" Kendall says following Logan downstairs

"Yeah she broke my ear drums" Logan says putting the bottles back in the fridge

Everyone just chilled the rest of the afternoon until Alexa and Carlos went to their ultrasound appointment

"Come on Carlos we are going to be late" Alexa says getting up off the couch

"Coming sweetie" Carlos says following her

James & Kendall went to keep Carlos calm while Logan stayed home with his little girls

"What to do since the girls are sleeping" he says to himself after everyone left

He decided to do a Q/A on twitter while the girls slept

(At the doctor's office)

"Carlos calm down dude everything will be fine" James says

"What if there is more than one in there" Carlos says taping his foot

"We will help out anyway we can" Kendall says

"Alexa Pena" the nurse says from the doorway

Alexa gets up and follows the nurse to a room. The nurse checks Alexa's weight, blood pressure all that jazz before the group waits for the doctor to come in

"Hello Alexa I'm Dr. Nintendo and I will be your doctor throughout your pregnancy" the doctor says coming in the room

"Hello" she says shaking his hand

"Let's see how far along we are" Dr. Nintendo says having Alexa lay back on the exam table

The doctor squeezes her stomach where the baby is

"I say your twelve weeks along I say" the doctor says grabbing the Doppler so Alexa and Carlos could hear the heartbeat

When the baby heartbeat came on there was not a dry eye in the room. Soon Alexa and Carlos got to see their baby on screen

"There is your baby" Dr. Nintendo says showing the new parents their baby

"The baby looks like a peanut" Kendall says

"Thanks for the nickname Kendall we can it peanut until we find out the gender" Alexa says smiling

"You're welcome" Kendall says

The rest of the appointment goes smoothly. Then Carlos set up the next appointment

(At the house)

"Loges we're home" Carlos says coming in the house

"You wanna go see Uncle Carlos?" Logan asks Katie who was awake

"Hi Katie" Carlos says tickling her making her giggle

"How was the appointment?" Logan asks grabbing a bottle for Katie

"Good we're having only one baby" Carlos says grabbing a water from the fridge

"That's good Katie will have a playmate to play with" Logan says feeding her

"Yeah our kids will grow up to be best friends like we are" Carlos says smiling

(Supper)

"Chloe would you like anything to eat?" Logan asks coming in the room

She nods

"Okay I'll bring you up supper" he says leaving

Since Alexa was craving Chinese the group decided on Chinese for dinner

"Here Logan I got Chloe some lo mein" Alexa says giving Logan the small Chinese box

"Thanks Alexa" he says grabbing some chopsticks and going up to Chloe's room

"Chloe sweetie wake up I have your dinner" he says coming in her room

Chloe sits up in bed

"You want me to feed you?" he asks her

She nods

"Auntie Alexa was nice to get you Chinese noodles to try" he says grabbing some noodles for Chloe to eat

Chloe opens her mouth for the noodles

"You're still a bit warm princess" he says feeling her forehead

"My head hurts daddy" she says as he gives her more lo mein

"After you get some food in you can lay back down" he says feeding her more

Chloe finished her dinner and went back to bed

"Night Chloe pleasant dreams" Logan says tucking her in

"I take it Chloe had a bit of an appetite" James says when Logan comes down with the empty carton

"Yeah she also said her head hurt and she still has a bit of a temp yet" he says grabbing his dinner

"It sounds like she has the start of chicken pox's" Kendall says eating his dinner

"Chicken what?" Logan asks

"Chicken pox's it's an illness where she is going to be covered in spots from her head down to her toes" Kendall says

"Kendall how do you know all this?" James asks

"I have two older brothers and they had the same symptoms as Chloe does" Kendall says eating

"Looks like I have some research to do" Logan says eating

(That night)

"Katie I'm going to read you a bedtime story before I put you to bed" he says putting on his glasses and getting situated in the rocking chair with her

After the bedtime story Logan put Katie in her crib and kissed her good night and went to his room to read up on chicken pox's

(The next day)

"Daddy why do I have all these spots all over me?" Chloe asks coming into his room

"Pumpkin those aren't spots those are chicken pox's" he says examining how many she says

"Daddy they itch" she says itching her spots

"Pumpkin you must not try to scratch, or they can get infected" he says taking her to the bathroom to give her an oatmeal bath

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: More chicken pox fun, Carlos and Alexa plan the wedding, and Chloe's first pet**


	20. Chicken pox fun

**Chicken pox fun, wedding planning and 1st pet**

"Chloe I'm going to give you an oatmeal bath to help with the itching" Logan says grabbing some oatmeal from the kitchen

"Hurry daddy they itch a lot" she says trying not to itch

Carlos & James come up with a plan to help her with the itching

"Here we go pumpkin get in the oatmeal water" he says after he turned the water off and put the oatmeal in the water

Chloe takes off her pajamas and gets in the water

"How does that feel pumpkin?" he asks her

"Good" she says

"I'm gonna let you soak a while I get you some fresh pajamas" he says leaving the bathroom

"Daddy can I play for a little bit?" she calls from the bathroom

"Sure princess you can while I tend to your sister" he says when he hears Katie wake up

"Morning Katelynn sleep well?" he asks when he sees her look around the room

She puts her fingers in her mouth and gives him a gummy smile

"I take that as a yes we can't be around Chloe right now she has the chicken pox's" he says changing her

Katie reached up and grabbed her toes that morning

"Yes Katie those are your pretty toes" he says kissing them and doing this little piggy which she liked

Once she was dressed Logan took her down for breakfast. After he gave her breakfast he went up to check on Chloe

"Do you itch anymore pumpkin?" he asks lifting her out of the tub

"No daddy" she says shaking her head no

"I'm going to put some calamine lotion on you to help with the itching" he says drying her off good

After she was back in a clean set of pajamas he put some calamine lotion on her

"Chloe I'm going to put these on your hands so you don't scratch" Alexa says putting the oven mitts on her

"Okay" she says happily as she goes downstairs

"Uncle James Uncle Carlos" she says surprised when she walks downstairs

"Chloe welcome to camp wonky donkey" James says

"Did you guys really go there?" Logan asks coming down

"Yes Logan since Alexa went dress shopping we decided to recreate camp wonky donkey for Chloe since she can't leave the house" Carlos says

That morning Kendall makes m&m pancakes for breakfast which Chloe loved

"What next?" she asks

"Arts & crafts" James says leading Chloe to the arts & crafts area of the house

"James & Carlos have some fun crafts plan for her while she recovers

"She'll like that a lot" Logan says eating his breakfast

After breakfast Logan plays with Katie while he sees Chloe make a bird house

"Next is a sack race" Carlos says grabbing Chloe a potato sack

"Katie let's go cheer on your sister" Logan says sitting on the steps with Katie on his lap

"On your mark get set go" Kendall says

Chloe beat James & Carlos before Carlos had to take the group to get fitted for their tuxes

"Carlos I'll go this afternoon when these two are sleeping" Logan says taking Chloe into the movie room to watch a movie

"Okay Loges I'll tell them why you couldn't come" Carlos says as they leave the house

"What movie are we watching daddy?" she asks taking a seat

"My little pony I think you will love it" he says putting it in for her while he plays with Katie for a little bit

"Katie I can't believe how big you are getting" he says carrying her to the activity mat

Katie has certainly came a long way since she came home last month she has gotten cuter indeed which Logan loved she has also hit some milestones her first tooth should be coming in any day now

"Katie I wouldn't trade you for anything I love being your daddy and watching you grow" he says giving her kisses

Katie loved playing with her toys and spending time with daddy Logan

"For lunch you are going to try solid foods for the first time" he tells her

She seems please about that

"Hi Logan" Alexa says coming in the house

"In the family room" he calls

"Where Chloe I got her a few stuffed my little ponies" Alexa asks

"She's watching a movie" he says

"I'm going to join her" Alexa says going into the movie room

"Alexa did you have chicken pox?" Logan asks her

"Yes Logan I had them when I was a little girl" Alexa says with a smile

"What you wanna watch with your sister?" he asks Katie who started to fuss a little bit

"Okay we will go join your sister but we'll sit in back, so you don't get sick sweet girl" he says going into the theater to join Chloe and Alexa

The girls and Logan watched my little pony until lunch time, and after lunch Alexa got on the website where her bridesmaid's dresses were coming from, and ordered Chloe's flower girl dress

"Alexa what's your color scheme for the wedding?" Logan asks

"Purple and what color Carlos goes with for tux's" Alexa says smiling

"What color dress do you want Chloe?' Logan asks her

"Purple please daddy" she says smiling

"I take it for someone who has chicken she is feeling great" Alexa says

"Yeah yesterday she was miserable she slept, had a bad headache" he says

"Chloe how about we get you different shades of purple dress?" Alexa asks her

"Like dark on the bottom and light on the top?" he asks

"Yeah something like that" she says

Soon Carlos calls

"Hey honey what color tuxes did you go with?" Alexa asks

"Red Kendall and James don't like purple" Carlos says

"That's perfect I'm going with different shades of reds for Katie's dress" Alexa says

"Wait Katie going to be in the wedding?' Logan asks Alexa

"Yeah she is going to be sitting in a wagon that you can bring her down in" Alexa says

"Yeah that could work" he says looking at what size Katie might be wearing when the wedding comes around

"Chloe what about this dress for you its very Cinderella" Alexa says asking her

"Yes' Chloe says happily

"Now we got your dress ordered we have to wait for it for it to come in" Alexa says taking her up to her room for nap time

"It's nap time for you as well little lady' he says carrying a sleepy Katie upstairs

"Oh Logan I picked Chloe up some Disney princess movies to watch" Alexa says going downstairs

"I take it I'm going to be up late tonight watching princess movies" he says looking through the stack of movies Alexa got

When Carlos came back Logan went to get fitted for his tux

"Guys wait till you see Chloe's & Katie's flower girl dresses" Alexa says bringing the dresses up on the computer

"Those look really pretty" James says

"Yeah Chloe was going for a Cinderella type of dress for her dress" Alexa says

"What dress did you get?" Kendall asks Alexa

"A ball gown like Chloe's" Alexa says

"That will look nice" James says

"Who are your bridesmaids?" Kendall asks grabbing some trail mix

"I got Erin, the girls who play Jo and Lucy on the show for you two, and my sister's" Alexa says

"Oh" James says

Alexa looks at what Disney cruise ship they want to get married on, and which one is the most kid friendly for Logan cause Chloe and Katie will be coming along. Logan and Carlos return a short time later

"Hey Alexa whatcha doing?" Carlos says kissing her

"Looking at which Disney cruise ship is the most kid friendly for Chloe & Katie" she says

"The Disney Fantasy looks cool" Carlos says

"Yeah Chloe would like to hang out with the muppets" Logan says

"Plus Loges it has a nursery for Katie" Carlos says

"Plus a boutique for Chloe" Logan says

"I guess I know which cruise ship were going on" Carlos says looking at Alexa

"I know too" Alexa says booking hers and Carlos stay on the Disney Fantasy

Kendall and Logan go with a room that sleeps five, and James goes for a single room

"Chloe will be so excited for the cruise" Logan says

"Yeah I'm having her hair done at the boutique that's on board

"She will flip over that" James says

"We can take in a show or more while on board" Kendall suggests

"Plus we can take care of our honey moon as well" Carlos says

Carlos & Alexa shot for a December wedding that way Chloe can come as well.

(Two hours later)

"Okay Katie I'm coming" Logan says when he hears Katie wake up from her nap

Katie was wide awake and kicking in her crib when Logan entered her room

"Hey pretty girl did you have good nap I bet you did" he says changing her

He checks on Chloe and sees she is still asleep like a little angel, so he closes her door a little bit and goes downstairs

"Look who's up from her nap" Logan says carrying Katie downstairs

"Hi Katie" Kendall says tickling her

Everyone heads for her activity mat to play with her, but she seemed interested in the dogs at the moment

"Katie this one is Fox" James says picking up Fox

Katie petted Fox and like how soft his fur felt

"This is Sydney" Carlos says introducing Katie to Sydney

Sydney & Fox gave Katie kisses which she loved cause she giggled a lot. Then everyone headed outside to play with the dogs and Yuma

"No Katie don't pull Yuma tail she won't like that" Logan says when Katie reaches for Yuma's tail

Logan decided to put Katie in the baby swing and push her for a little bit until dinner which James was going to grill out since it was so nice outside

(That night)

Chloe woke up around six just in time for dinner which James grilled her first hot dog. That was her first hot dog ever she ever had. Once everyone was in bed Chloe wasn't tired

"Chloe, Auntie Alexa got you some princess movies to watch while you are on the mend" Logan says grabbing the bag full of movies

Chloe picks the little mermaid to watch first. During the scary scenes she cuddled up next to Logan

"Okay Chloe what movie do you want to watch next?" he asks her getting the other Disney bag that Kendall picked up

"101 Dalmatians" she says happily

"101 Dalmatians coming up" he says putting the cartoon version in for her to watch

Chloe switched between the Disney movies and the other movies that Kendall, James and Carlos got her. Chloe fell asleep on a Spongebob special James got her

(Few days later)

Chloe was back to herself after five days but she still couldn't go to school cause she was still contagious

"There she is how our patient?" he asks as she comes downstairs

"Really hungry daddy" she says happily

"I think we can take care of that" Kendall says leading her to the kitchen for some pudding that he just made

"Up we go Chloe" Logan says lifting her and putting her on one of the chairs that was by the island

"Here some feeling better pudding" Kendall says serving Chloe her pudding

"Thank you Kendall" she says happily

Logan was glad his princess was feeling better than what she was

"Daddy can I get a pet?" she asks Logan while she eats her pudding

"Sure Chloe we can get you your first pet after you are fully healed" he tells her

"What pet are you thinking about getting Chloe?" James asks her

"A small pet" she says happily

"Oh like a goldfish" Logan says

"Yes daddy can I get a goldfish?" Chloe asks

"Yes Chloe you may get a gold fish to make it even better you can have an aquarium full of goldfish" he tells her

That makes Chloe day she couldn't wait to get her goldfish once she was better

(Couple of days later)

"What goldfish would you like?" Logan asks her when they enter the pet store to get her first pet

"That one daddy" she says pointing to the one that was by itself

Chloe picks out some friends for her goldfish which she calls pudding. She names the others Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Alexa, Erin, and cookies

**Please Review?**

**Next Chapter: Chloe & Kate gets pictures together, and Chloe to the eye doctor.**

**Feel free to send me suggestions for chapters**


	21. Pictures, eye doctors & bed wetting

**Pictures & eye doctors**

"Chloe you look very pretty" Erin says after she got Chloe ready for pictures

"Thank you" Chloe says after Erin did her hair

After Logan got Katie ready they headed to the portrait studio to get the girls pictures taken

"Chloe stay by me and no taking off" Logan tells her after she gets out of the van

"Okay daddy" she says standing right by the van

Once Katie was out all four went into the studio to wait to be called

"Erin I thought it might be nice to include you in these pictures" he tells her

"Yes Logan I would love to join you and the girls in the pictures" she says kissing him

Logan gets some pictures of Chloe & Katie together and some just by themselves. He went with some fun pictures as well with the girls by themselves, together and with him and Erin in the pictures and him just with the girls

(Few days later)

"Chloe come on let's go" he calls upstairs

"Coming daddy" she says sliding down the slide

"We're gonna be late let's go" he says as they leave

"Where we going daddy?" she asks when they were driving

"To the eye doctor" he says

"Why?" she asks

"To get those glasses of yours fixed, and get your eyes checked" he says looking through the mirror at her

"Yes Chloe Henderson to see Dr. Cox" Logan tells the receptionist

"Okay you can go right back he is expecting her" the receptionist says nicely

Logan and Chloe walked down the hallway to the exam room

"Hey there are you Chloe?" the doctor asks her

She nods

"Okay step right into my office and we will check out those eyes of yours" the doctor says smiling

Logan held Chloe through the whole exam

"Well whoever her mother was got her the wrong glasses, so I am prescribing her a less strong prescription of glasses for her to wear" Dr. Cox says

"That's good can you fix her glasses?" Logan asks

"Unfortunately I can't but she can get two pair of glasses today" Dr. Cox says

Chloe was really excited about that. The first pair was Sophia the first which she loved, and her backup pair was pebbles Flintstone. They waited ten minutes for her glasses to be done

"Okay Chloe here are your new glasses" Logan says putting them on her

Once her new glasses were on her she loved them

"You look smashing Chloe" he says smiling

"Thank you daddy" she says smiling as the tech adjusted her glasses

Once Chloe had her new glasses she was on cloud nine for the rest of the day

(That night)

"Chloe honey why are you crying?" he asks her as she stands by his bed

"I had an accident daddy don't be mad at me" she says crying

"I'm not mad at you come on I'll get you some fresh pajamas and sheets and something to put on just in case you have another accident tonight" he says getting out of bed and getting clean sheets for Chloe

Luckily Logan picked up some just in case this would happen

"What are these daddy?" she asks him

"These are special underwear that you wear just in case if you can't make it to the potty in time" he tells her

"Did you have accidents when you were little?" she asks with a sniffle

"Sometimes but I outgrew it" he tells her as he tucks her in

Once Chloe was fast asleep Logan kissed her good night and left her room

"What's wrong with Chloe?" James asks

"She wet the bed" Logan says sliding down the wall

"She will outgrow this I even wet the bed when I was little" James says

"Even I did too Loges" Kendall says joining the conversation

"How am I going to get through this part?" Logan says putting his head in his hands

"We'll help you get through this" James says hugging Logan

"I know you guys will" Logan says

Review?

Next Chapter: Katie 1st tooth and Big time rush sing for a cure


	22. Katie's 1st tooth & food posioning

Katie's 1st tooth and food poisoning

"Okay Katie I'm coming" Logan says getting out of bed and going to her nursery

When Logan enters her nursery she is sitting up in her crib

"What's wrong bug a boo?" he asks picking her up and turning on her night light

"Oh I see the trouble you're getting your first tooth come on daddy has a teething ring for you in the freezer to gum on" he says taking her downstairs

"Hey Loges" James says from the table where he was drinking some seltzer water

"What's wrong with you?" Logan asks

"Stomachache what's wrong with Katie?" James asks

'She's getting her first tooth" Logan says grabbing a teething ring from the freezer

"It must hurt her" James says when Logan sits down with her

"Yes especially it's her right bottom one coming in" Logan says

"Right now this seltzer isn't doing me justice" James says

"James are you sure it's not appendicitis" Logan says

"I'm sure" James says snippy

Logan touches his lower right side and he yells in pain

"James I'm taking you to the hospital" Logan says grabbing his car keys

"Loges I'll be fine" James says as they leave

"Yeah right" Logan says buckling Katie in her car seat

Logan drops James off at the hospital and heads home to put Katie to bed, and wait by the phone

"Where's James?" Kendall says coming down with Chloe

"At the hospital" Logan says

"Chloe isn't feeling well either" Kendall says

"What's wrong princess?" he asks her

"Stomach hurt" she says in tears

"Has she thrown up at all?' Logan asks Kendall

"Yes she has" Kendall says giving her some water before leaving to throw up

"I think everyone has food poisoning from where we ate for supper" Logan says taking Chloe out to the van with her bucket

He grabs Katie and Kendall, and Carlos and Alexa and heads to the hospital

"Oh no Chloe sick too" James says when he sees Chloe come in the room

"Yeah it hit her, Kendall, Carlos and Alexa really fast Logan says running to throw up

"What's the restaurant all of you ate at tonight?" the doctor asks the group

"It's a new international restaurant that just opened" Carlos says throwing up

"Yeah it's has many languages in the name I can't even say it" Kendall says before he throws up

"Hey everyone take a guess who else is sick" Logan says getting on a hospital bed

"Not you daddy" Chloe says throwing up

"Yes princess I'm sick as well" Logan says getting on the bed next to Katie

"Who gonna care for Katie?" James asks

"I'm calling Erin" Logan says calling her

Erin comes by and takes Katie to her place until Logan is better

"Well all of you are gonna have to be admitted so we can treat this" the doctor says as the nurses come and take the group to their rooms

Carlos and Alexa were together. Kendall and James were in the same room, but Chloe was separated from Logan

"Don't worry sweetie I'll come and visit you" Logan says when Chloe was wheeled to her room

When Chloe was in her room she was really scared

"Daddy I wish you were here" Chloe says freaked out

(Logan's room)

"Something doesn't feel right' he says getting out of bed and going to Chloe's room

"You had that same feeling too Loges" Kendall asks as he leaves his room

"Yeah that Chloe is freaked out with her night light or stuffed animal" Logan, Kendall, and James say together

"I think I have the perfect solution for this" Kendall says calling Ciara to bring his stuffed teddy bear from the set to the hospital

"Chloe its okay I'm right here" Logan says entering the room

"Daddy I'm scared" Chloe says under the covers

"Don't worry my on screen sister is coming with some special to help scare away those monsters" Kendall says sitting in the chair

Ciara drops off the teddy bear that Kendall used the big time mom episode

"Here Chloe this is my character teddy bear" Kendall says giving Chloe his teddy bear

"Thank you Uncle Kendall" Chloe says snuggling with the bear

"I'll check under your bed for monsters" Logan says checking under Katie's bed

"I'll check your closet" James says

"I guess I'll check the bathroom" Kendall says checking her hospital bathroom

Logan asks the nurses if they could put a night light in Chloe's room, and they were more than happy to cause some of their patients are scared of the dark, and they keep night lights on hand

'Night Chloe I'll see you in the morning" Logan says tucking Chloe in

"Night daddy I love you" Chloe says settling in her hospital bed before she has to throw up

Logan holds her hair back as she throws up, and when she was done he emptied it and left

"Night Chloe love you" he says blowing her a kiss as he leaves her room

"She finally fell asleep" Kendall asks as he throws up

"Yeah after she puked" Logan says following suite

The band had to be in the hospital for five days before being released to go home

"I am so glad to be feeling better" Carlos says as they get in the van Erin dropped off that morning

"I can't wait to go back to preschool" Chloe says happily

"I'm gonna drop you off on the way home" Logan says buckling up and heading for Chloe's preschool

"Hello Chloe nice to see you this morning" Miss Flute says when she comes out and greets Chloe

"Hi Miss Flute bye daddy" Chloe says as she gets out and goes inside to see her friends

**Review**

**Next Chapter: BTR sings for the cure for sure**


	23. BTR sing for the cure

**Big time rush sing for a cure**

**Since this month is cancer month many chapters are going have cancer relation tied within the stories cause on the 9****th**** it will be four years since my mom got diagnose with stage 1 cervical cancer.**

"I just got a call from our manager and they want us to perform at a cancer event that's coming up" Kendall says sitting on the couch

"What kind of cancer event?" Logan asks

"Relay for life we going to do the national anthem, and perform during the luminaria ceremony and at the end of the event" Kendall says

"I say we practice walking a little bit" Alexa says getting up from her spot

Chloe rode her bike. James & Carlos walked the dogs. Kendall had Yuma, and Logan was on his skateboard. While Alexa pushed Katie in the stroller

"You're getting good at peddling Chloe" Kendall says walking Yuma

"Thanks you maybe I can ride a two wheeler soon" Chloe says happily

"A step at a time Kendall I don't want her growing up too fast" Logan says on his skateboard

"Are you going to get a side car for your motorcycle?" Carlos asks

"Not yet when she is older I'll get one so we can go cruising on the town just the two of us' Logan says smiling

After they went for a walk they came back home, and Katie went down for her mid- morning nap. Logan took off on his motorcycle while Alexa took Chloe to be fitted for her flower girl dress

"Chloe you excited to be fitted for your dress?" Alexa asks as they head to the bridal shop

"Yes Auntie Alexa I am" Chloe says excitedly

"Is this your flower girl?" the bridal consultant asks Alexa

"Yes she is" Alexa says

The consultant measured Chloe's arms, legs and her chest area to see how small she need to make the dress, and after Chloe's dress fitting Alexa took her to pick out her flower basket that she wanted to have with all the accessories

"Hi daddy" Chloe says when she sees Logan at the craft store

"Hey pumpkin' he says picking her up

Logan paid for her square flower basket, and her ribbons that she wanted to decorate her basket with

"Bye Chloe I'll see you at home" he says as they leave the craft store

"Bye daddy" she says as she gets in Alexa's car and heads home

Once she got home she practiced walking down the aisle while the guys practiced downstairs in their recording studio

(Relay for life)

"Guys look at the shirts Alexa got us" Carlos says when he opens the box that came

"These are cool" James says seeing his shirt

"Yay it looks like she made us shirts for the wedding too" Carlos says tossing the guys their shirt

"Thanks man" Kendall says

All the guys took pictures of them what they look like in their relay for life shirts, and their shirts their wearing for the wedding and tweeted them

"Loges look at the girl's shirts" Kendall says

"Ha that cute Chloe will love it" Logan says with a chuckle when he sees Chloe shirt

Soon Katie woke up from her nap

"Hey sweet girl you slept an extra hour that means daddy will have to stay up with you, but that's fine tonight we walk around a track" he says as he changed her

Katie was wide awake and ready to play

"Let's go downstairs and see Uncle Kendall, James and Carlos" Logan says carrying Katie downstairs

"Hey there Katie it looks like you had a good nap" Kendall says smiling

"Yeah she slept an hour longer than normal" Logan says setting her in her high chair

""So Carlos what are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" James asks

"Hopefully a boy but I can get used to having my own little princess" Carlos says

"Okay Katie here comes the tug boat" Logan says feeding Katie some applesauce

Katie opened her mouth and accepted the bite before spitting it back out

"Okay applesauce is out let's try smashed nanners" he says feeding her the bananas

Katie grabbed the spoon and threw the bananas at Logan. When that happened the other guys busted a gut

"Katie that was not funny" Logan says wiping the bananas off him

Katie was still laughing

"Here comes the airplane" Kendall says feeding Katie the bananas

Katie opens and accepts the bite

"I'm going to go clean up" Logan says leaving

Kendall finished feeding Katie the bananas.

(Relay for life)

"Chloe I want you to listen to Erin and Alexa while I'm on the field performing" Logan tells her

"Okay daddy" Chloe says taking her seat in the stadium

"Ladies & gentlemen please welcome to the field big time rush" the announcer says

During the national anthem Chloe looked at the flag and stood perfectly still until James motioned for the girls to come on the track with them. When the team was announced Logan, Erin, Carlos and Alexa held hands while James pushed Katie in her stroller, and Kendall carried Chloe on his shoulders

"Down Uncle Kendall" Chloe says

"Okay munchkin" Kendall says lowering her to the ground

The group walked for an hour before Erin took Chloe to go play some games, and Logan took Katie to get her ready for bed

"Are you having fun Chloe?" Erin asks

Chloe nods as she plays another game

After Chloe played some games and bounced she got a princess crown and continued walking

"Daddy my feet hurt" she says after they walked for two hours

"Okay hop on" he says lowering himself to the ground and giving her a piggy back ride for the rest of the lap before the luminary ceremony

During the luminaria ceremony Logan rocks Katie on his shoulder while the girls take a sleeping Chloe back to the trailer for bed

"It's okay Katie go to sleep now sweet girl I got you" he says calming into the baby eat

Katie's cries go to cooing sounds

"Much better" he says rubbing Katie's back

The group sings worldwide for the ceremony, and she is out like a light

"I'm taking Katie to the trailer and put her down" Logan says walking back to the R.V him and Erin were sharing

"Night sleeping beauty" Logan says laying Katie in the small crib

"She must of learned to self soothe herself" Erin says when she sees Katie sucking her thumb

"Must of and I didn't notice" he says pushing some hair of Katie's face

The girls slept while the guys did some laps with the cast and crew of the show

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Special friends day at Chloe's preschool**


	24. Grandparent's & special friend's part 1

**Chloe's grandparents and special friend's day part 1**

"Daddy can nana and paw-paw come to my grandparent's day?" Chloe asks

"We can call and ask to see if they can fly in for your grandparents day at your preschool" Logan says his folks on his phone

"Hi Logan how are the girl's?" his mom asks

"They are fine growing like crazy. Chloe has something she wants to ask you and dad" Logan says turning his cell phone on speaker

"Nana can you and paw-paw come to my grandparent's day I have at my preschool?" Chloe asks

"When is it Chloe?" Logan's mom asks

"In three weeks mom" Logan says

"We can fly in, and be there for you for your first grandparents program" his mom says

"Thank you nana" Chloe says happily

"Send us all the details Logan whenever you hear" his mom says

"Will do mom when you guys fly in you can stay with us we got plenty of room' Logan says

"Thanks Logie-bear I'll let you know what day we are flying in, so you know when to come and get us" his mom says hanging up

"Daddy why did nana, call you Logie bear?" Chloe asks him

"That's one of my nicknames like I call you princess or another name" he says touching her nose

"Okay" she says happily

"Chloe do you have any other special events coming up?" he asks her

"There a paper in my backpack explaining everything" she says getting her backpack

Logan reads over her newsletters and sees she has a special friends day following grandparents day, and her trip to the fire department, and to the pumpkin patch, plus some dress up days which she can wear her pajamas, silly hats, and other fun days ahead

"Chloe what songs are you guys singing?" he asks her

"We haven't started daddy" she says

"Why?" he asks

"Cause Miss Flute has been sick" she tells him

"Oh" he says as he goes and takes Katie for her check-up

(That week in preschool)

"Boys & girls Bella's dad gonna help us get ready for our grandparents day program that we have in three weeks" Miss. Flute says from the video projector that she had set up so she could still preschool

"Daddy" Bella says when Kevin comes in the room

"Bella I need for you to sit down while I get suggestions for themes for our grandparents day" Kevin says

"Okay daddy" she says sitting next to Chloe

Since it was fall the group decided on sport songs to sing for their half of the program

"Chloe can Kendall come in and help me with the songs?" Kevin asks her

Chloe nods

"Thank you Bella's dad and Chloe's Uncle for volunteering to help get us ready for our grandparent's day program" Miss Flute says

(Back at the house)

"Carlitos what ya reading?" Logan says sitting down with Katie

"What to expect when you're expecting, and what to expect in the first year" he says

"Double reading what for?" Logan asks

"So I know what to expect from Alexa and for Katie here" Carlos says

"Mind if I see the first year book?" Logan asks

"Sure buddy" Carlos says handing Logan the book

Logan reads past the first tooth chapter, so he know when Katie gonna crawl, walk, say her first word, and everything else when Erin walked in

"Hey Logie" she says

"Hey he says kissing

"What ya reading?" she asks

"What to expect the first year" he says

"I thought maybe tonight we could grab some dinner and see a movie" she says smiling

"I would love it join you, and maybe finish the night off with a little night cap" he says deep kissing her

"Logan did you forget Katie was in the room" Carlos says

"Let's go to my room to continue this" he says running upstairs with Erin

"Okay that's enough reading for today. Katie want to go outside and play with Sydney?" Carlos asks her

She gives him a big smile

"Okay I'll grab her ball and we'll head outside" Carlos says picking her up from her playpen and going outside

Carlos couldn't wait until his and Alexa's little one gets here and he can have his son or daughter throw the ball for Sydney. Until then he going to enjoy being Uncle Carlos to Katie

(That night)

"Bye Chloe be good for the guys and no mischief" Logan tells her

"Yes daddy" she says smiling as Logan leaves

"Kendall, Carlos, James will you play princess tea party with me please?" she asks them

All three agree to do it

"Here's your princess crowns and the tea party will start in one hour" she says skipping off to the playroom

"I could get used to this if I have a daughter" Carlos says adjusting his crown

"Let's go along with it for Chloe" James says seeing how silly he looks in a crown

The princess tea party was so funny the guys talked in high voices and drunk with their pinkies up. Afterwards Kendall decided to have everyone make their ice cream sundae's and they watch _The Brave little toaster. _

"Okay Chloe time for bed" James says

"Not tired" she says

"Great idea with that sundae bar now she is really hyper, and we got to get her to settle down before Logan comes back" James says

"We might as well watch the sequels hoping she zonks out during one of them" Kendall says putting the first sequel in

(Three hours later)

"Okay time for my plan a bike ride around the neighborhood" James says when Chloe didn't settle down

James walked with Chloe as Kendall followed behind with the van

"You wanna ride down to the beach Chloe?" James asks her when she didn't slow down yet

She nods and takes off faster than how James catches up to her

"Chloe Lilianna Henderson what are you doing up past your bedtime" Logan says when he sees her riding

"Uncle Kendall let us have ice cream sundaes' she says all hyper

"He did he?" he asks running after her

"Yes" she says still running and then sitting on the sand

"How much sugar did Kendall give her?" Erin asks

"I take it a lot more than I allow her to have" he says carrying her to the van

"Kendall went all out with sprinkles whipped cream every ice cream topping you can name she had" James says finally catching up to the trio

"I'll have my mom fly in sooner to help keep her in check so she is not bouncing off the walls like a monkey" Logan says strapping her in her car seat

"I'll even have mine come too to help with the chaos" James says texting his mom

"Good thinking, so if my parents want to go out there an extra pair of eyes to make sure this doesn't happen again" Logan says sitting next to her

After Chloe was in bed Erin and Logan still did it while Kendall and James cleaned the kitchen

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: part 2 with grandparent's fun and James mom shows up along with Kendall's mom**


	25. All the moms fly in

**All the moms fly in**

Logan's dad couldn't fly out for another week, but Logan's mom was able to fly out in two days. James mom flew in the next day

(The airport)

"Okay mom's airplane is right on schedule, and she will be coming in at gate 22" James says checking the board

James heads for baggage claim to get his mom's luggage before picking her up at the gate

"Okay got mom's luggage now to go to the gate to pick her up" he says heading for the gate

"James it's nice to see you have you gotten a haircut?" his mom asks him

"I'm good mom, and yes I have gotten a haircut" he says as they walk to his car

"How the other's?" his mom asks as they walk

"They have been good Carlos is engaged and expecting, and Logan is a dad to the two most beautiful girls" James says putting her luggage in the trunk

"It sounds like you guys have been busy a little bit' his mom says as they head home

"Yeah all of us love those girls, and they love us" he says driving

"Why did you call me then?" she asks

"We need a little help making sure when Chloe doesn't have a lot of sugar, and she is not bouncing off the walls. The other night Kendall put almost every sugary candy out there on her sundae and she didn't settle down to after midnight' he says

"I'm glad I'm coming out there are there any other moms coming?" she asks

"Yeah Logan mom is coming tomorrow to help keep an eye on Chloe" James says when they pull up to the house

"Welcome Mrs. Maslow" Carlos, Kendall and Logan says together

"Hi boys nice to see you again" she says hugging each one of them

"It's nice to see you as well" Carlos says hugging her back

"I hear congratulations are in order for you" she says to him

"Thank you me and Alexa are excited about our impending arrival" he says

She hugs Kendall before hugging Logan

"Hi there Logan how's fatherhood?" she asks him

"It's been a rollercoaster so far cause the littlest one Katelynn also known as Katie is on oxygen cause she was born premature, but she has been doing great. Then there is Chloe who is four years old and she is so polite and well behave" he says smiling

"Can I meet them?" she asks

"Sure mom I'll go show you their rooms" James says taking her luggage upstairs to one of the guest room

"Here to the right is Chloe's princess room" he says knocking on the door to see if Chloe wants visitors

"Come in" Chloe says practicing her keyboard

"Chloe I would like you to meet my mom this is Logan's daughter Chloe" James says introducing his mom to Chloe

"Nice to meet you" Chloe says curtsying for James mom

"You're right James she is very polite" his mom says

"On to Katelynn's room he says showing his mom her room

When James entered the nursery he sees that Katelynn is awake and sitting up in her crib

"Logan, Katelynn is awake you want me to change her while I'm up here?" James calls on the baby monitor

"No I'll be up" Logan says

"Logan dresses the girls up in cute clothes" James mom says when James show her room

"Yeah sometimes if we head out somewhere he puts them in matching outfits" James says setting down the luggage

James leaves his mom get settled in and heads down to join everyone else

(Katelynn's room)

"There we all nice and dry and ready to play" Logan says after changing Katie

Logan takes Katie downstairs so she can play on her activity blanket, and to put her oxygen on her

"Look who is up from her nap" Logan says carrying Katie downstairs

"Hi Katelynn" Kendall says

"No Kendall not what happened last time" Logan says putting Katie down

Katie loved playing with her toys, and Logan loves singing along with her when she plays with the musical toys

"When does your mom come?" Carlos asks

"Tomorrow morning after I drop Chloe off" Logan says playing with Katie

"Mind if I come?" Carlos asks

"Why?" Logan asks

"My mom coming in as well to help Alexa" Carlos says

"Sure is your mom coming as well Kendall?" Logan asks

Kendall nods

"At least we will all four moms keeping an eye on us" James says sitting back on his chair

(The next day)

"Today Katie you are going to meet nana for the first time and daddy wants you to be very pretty" he says putting one of her headbands on her

"Come on Chloe shake a leg we're gonna be late" he says knocking on her door

"Coming daddy" she says exiting her room

Logan sees her bed is made

(Preschool)

"Bye daddy love you" she says getting out of the van and going with Miss Flute

"Bye princess love you too" he says heading to LAX to pick up his mom

"Here we go Katie we are going to get nana' he says strapping her in the carrier he has on his chest

"Loges what is that?" Kendall asks bursting out laughing

"It's a little carrier I have I can strap to the back of my back and I can carry Katie in the front" Logan says as the group heads for the airport

Logan, Kendall, and Carlos check the board to make sure the flights are on schedule which they were they headed to the respectable gates to pick up their moms

(Gate 14)

"Okay Katie you ready to meet nana for the first time?" he asks her

Katie gives him a big smile

Logan watches a the passengers deboard the plane to spot his mom

"There my Logie-bear" she says coming up to him

"Hi mom" he says side hugging her

"Who is this little cutie pie?" she asks

"Say hello to you newest granddaughter Katelynn Cambree Henderson" he says handing the baby to his mom

"She is so adorable Logan" she says when she holds Katelynn for the first time

"How was your flight mom?' he asks as they head for baggage claim

"Fine nice and smooth" she says carrying Katie

Logan picks up her luggage and heads to the van

"James mom called me and told me about Katelynn, so I pulled some of what your sister wore when she was a baby and brought them" she says smiling

"Mom that's really nice of you didn't have to do that" he says putting Katie in her car seat

'I wanted to Logie" she says smiling

"I appreciate mom" he says getting in and driving

Thirty minutes into the car ride Katie started to get fussy

"Okay Katie I'll feed you" he says pulling over to feed her

"Logan I can drive" his mom says

"You sure mom do you have your license with you?' he asks getting in the back with Katie

"Yeah I'm sure' she says switching sides

Before he knew it they were back on the road

"Here we go Katie daddy gonna feed you" he says grabbing the bumper pillow that he brought and heading for the back seat to feed her

"Logan why do you use a bumper pillow?" his mom asks while driving

"So she doesn't choke on the formula when we're on the road" he says still feeding her

Logan looks down at Katie's chocolate eyes, and couldn't help but smile

(At the house)

"Here we go mom here's your room" Logan says bringing up his mom luggage

"Thanks Logie I might take a brief nap before I pick up Chloe" his mom says lying down

"Logan I swear your mom is the luckiest nana in the world to have this adorable cutie as a granddaughter" Kendall mom says when she sees Katie

"Yeah she loves Katie a lot even Chloe who all three of you will get to see this afternoon' he says going to change Katie

(That afternoon)

"Nana" Chloe says when she sees her nana pick her up

"Hi Chloe how was preschool?" she asks as they head home

"Good" Chloe says happily

(At the house)

Logan is setting up the piano for Chloe to play when she comes home, so if she wants to practice she can practice

"Daddy I'm home" Chloe says entering the house

Chloe sees the three strange women in the house and immediately goes to the piano and plays some classical music

"Chloe sweetie it's okay" he tells her

She doesn't listen she keeps on playing

"She seems a little intimated by our moms she thinks she has to play for them" James says

"Ya think" Logan says

Kendall and James fix some appetizers and Carlos gets beverages. While Logan grabs Katie from the nursery

"Logan when did Chloe learn to play the piano?" Kendall's mom asks

"A couple weeks ago" Logan says adjusting Katie

"She sounds very exquisite doesn't she" James mom asks the other moms

"She is very brilliant for her age" Carlos mom says drinking her tea

Logan tells the moms what piece she is playing as she plays it

(Two hours later)

"Very good Chloe" Logan's mom says applauding

"Yea that was your best performance yet" James says

Chloe wasn't quite finished she goes and gets her flute from her room

"More of a performance" Kendall's mom says sitting back down to listen

Carlos volunteers to make dinner that night for the mom's to make them comfortable

"Logan honey when did Chloe start playing the flute?" his mom asks

"Not long ago I say two months ago" Logan says

"Well it seems you four have a music prodigy on your hands" Carlos mom says smiling

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan just look at each other in shock

During dinner Chloe plays her violin for dinner entertainment

"Chloe let me feed you some dinner, so you don't tucker out" Logan says feeding her dinner

Chloe accepts the bite and walks around playing while she chews

The mothers finish eating and volunteers to do the dishes

"Come here Chloe let me feed you" Logan says as James pulls out a chair for her

Kendall takes her violin as Carlos puts a bib on her

"You played wonderful Chloe" James says sitting back down

Chloe nods

"I think that playing wore her out" Carlos says

"I think so too" Logan says feeding her more dinner

Chloe gave Carlos the thumbs up

"Thank you Chloe you are eating enchiladas one of the many Mexican dishes I can make" Carlos says going to get the churro's

Chloe finishes eating and falls asleep on the table

"Okay Chloe time for bed" Logan says carrying her upstairs to her room

Kendall and Carlos put her violin and flute away in the music room that was off the living room

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: the second part for sure**


	26. Grandparents & special day part 2

**Grandparents & special friend's day part 2**

"Logie do you have a hammock around?" his mom asks him one Saturday after his father flew in

"No I can go get one thou mom" he says heading for the local home improvement store

"Chloe look what I picked up for you before I came in" his dad says showing her the Barbie kite

"Can we fly it paw-paw?" she asks happily

"Sure we can" he says taking her to the local beach for some fun

Logan returns a couple of minutes later with the hammock and sets it up in the backyard

"Okay mom the hammock is set up for you" he calls into the house

"Come on Katie me and you are going to lie in the hammock together as I read you a story" his mom says bringing Katie outside

While his mom reads Katie a Dr. Seuss book Logan sets up the other hammock for his dad, so after their big Texas style dinner he can relax in the hammock

(Few hours later)

"Hi doodle bug did you have fun with paw-paw?" Logan asks her when they come in the house

"Yes we had fun at the beach I buried him in the sand, played in the ocean, flew my kite, and collected sea shells. Then we went to the pier where I rode a carousel. Lastly we went to the pond by my school and we skipped rocks" Chloe says happily

"Sounds like you wore paw-paw out a little bit" Logan says with a chuckle

"Yeah she did I'm going to join your mother out on the hammock" his father says heading outside

Logan sets to work on the dinner he is making his parents while Chloe practiced the piano

(That night)

"Chloe I'll show you how to make a sea shell necklace and bracelet with the sea shells you got" his mom says happily

"Okay nana" Chloe says sitting on the patio

"So dad what do you and mom have plan for Katie on Monday since I'm going to be on set?" Logan asks his dad

"Take her to the beach, go bike riding, take her on a carousel, go to the farmers market cause your mom is making dinner tomorrow night when everyone comes back, I'll come home while your mom takes Katie to get her nails done. Later all three of us are going to take a nap together" his dad says rocking in the hammock

"It sounds like mom has this trip plan to a tee" Logan says

"Yeah then tomorrow she has us taking all three of you to Disneyland" his dad says

"Chloe gonna flip" Logan says

(The next day)

Logan carried Katie out to the van while his dad carries a sleeping Chloe and buckles her in

"Logie I want you to buckle up if I'm driving" his mom says getting in the driver seat

"Yes mom" he says sitting in between the girls

The girls and Logan slept the whole way there, and when they woke up they were at Disneyland

"Where are we nana?" Chloe asks when she wakes up

"We're at Disneyland the happiest place in the world" she says parking the van in the handicap spot

Logan and his dad get the stroller and the wagon out while his mom unbuckles the girls from the car seat

"Chloe can you get in the wagon for me?" Logan asks her

Chloe gets in the wagon and all five Henderson's make their way inside

"Nana I'm hungry" Chloe says

"I knew you were getting hungry for breakfast, so we are going to Jolly Holiday café for breakfast" his mom tells her

"Can we daddy can we go to Jolly Holiday for breakfast please?" Chloe asks

"Sure I'm kind of getting hungry myself" Logan says

Logan's dad stays outside with Katie and the wagon while Logan, his mom and Chloe head in for breakfast

"What would you like Chloe?" Logan asks her

A chocolate croissant daddy please" she says

"Okay yes I would like a chocolate croissant and a scone with an chocolate milk and a coffee" Logan tells the cashier as he pays for breakfast

The cashier gives Logan back his change along with the croissant and the scone and the chocolate milk, and his coffee

"Let's go outside and sit with paw-paw and Katie" Logan says as they leave to sit on the Patio

Once Chloe had her croissant she began eating

"How's your croissant Chloe?" paw-paw asks her

Chloe gives the thumbs up

"That's good" nana says as she eats her breakfast

After breakfast Logan mom takes a picture of Logan and his girl's in front of the castle. Before heading to adventureland and making their way around the park

(Couple of hours later)

"Disneyland really tuckered her out" Logan says pulling the wagon that has a sleeping Chloe with her stuffed Minnie Mouse

"Yeah she had a blast riding the rides" his mom says putting Katie in

"Yeah even Katie could get on the fun" Logan says buckling Chloe in

Logan and his dad lifted the wagon in and folded up the stroller and got in and headed back home

(Monday)

"Bye Katie be good for nana and paw-paw" Logan says kissing her good-bye

Logan explains the phone numbers on the fridge and Katie's feeding and oxygen schedules before leaving

"Katie you are in for a day of fun and excitement" Logan mom says carrying her out to the van

Katie loved the ocean and the farmers market, and riding the carousel with paw-paw, and getting her first mani pedi done

"Katie you look beautiful" nana says as they leave the salon to head home

(The studio)

"Logan why does your phone keep going off?" James asks

"My mom keeps sending me pictures and video of Katie" Logan says checking his phone

"Katie looks like she is having a good time" Kendall says seeing the pictures

"Yeah hard to believe she is getting to that crawling stage where she can crawl all over the place" Logan says with a chuckle

"Has she started showing signs of crawling?" Carlos asks

"A little bit she rocks back and forth then she stops" Logan says as they get back to work

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: part 3 the programs part of the story**


	27. Grandparents part 3

**Grandparent's day part 3**

Grandparent's day at Chloe's preschool has finally come at last instead of doing a sports theme they are going back in time to the fifties, and do some cool songs for the program

"Hang on Chloe let me get a shot of you coming down in your poodle skirt" Logan says turning on the video camera

Chloe comes down the stairs in her purple poodle skirt, and her bobby socks and her saddle shoes

'She looks stunning Loges" Kendall says as he holds Katie

"The most beautiful, four year old I have ever seen" James says

"How do I look daddy?" Chloe says spinning around

"Out of this universe" he says

That morning Chloe eats her breakfast standing up, so she wouldn't ruin her costume for the program

"Okay Chloe come here and I will do your hair and make-up" Alexa says after Chloe brushed her teeth

Alexa makes Chloe cheeks rosy, and her eyelashes bushy, and a little lipstick on her lips, and tied her hair up in the ribbon that came with her costume

"Okay Chloe I'll take you to school" Logan says as he takes her to preschool

All the parents decided to head out for breakfast before going to the program

"Okay Chloe I'll be back in a little bit with nana and paw-paw and Katie to watch you perform" he says when she gets out of the van

"Okay daddy" she says leaving the van

Before their class went on they made the classroom look like a fifties dinner with the tables and everything

"Love your poodle skirt Chloe" Bella says

"Yours as well Bella" Chloe says

Bella's poodle skirt was blue Kevin's favorite color

"My daddy picked my color" Meadow says

Meadows poodle skirt was green

"Okay boys and girls line up it's time to go to the auditorium for our part of the program" Kevin says lining the boys and girls up

Miss Flute was still sick and couldn't make it, so Kevin and Kendall got the class ready

"Can't wait to see Chloe, honey are you recording for Presley?" Anna-Mae asks

"Yes dear got the camcorder set up and ready to go" Victor says

"Next to the stage is Miss. Flute's preschool class?" the principal says

"I see Chloe" Logan says pointing Chloe out

Chloe waves to Logan from the stage

The first song they did was the theme from the Flintstones, and they followed with how much is that doggie in the window. Then the ones who had teddy bears went off stage and got them for me and my teddy song. They closed the program with Mama don't allow

"Yay Chloe" Logan says standing up and cheering for her

"That's my granddaughter" Victor says whistling

Miss Flute class exits and stage and heads back to work on learning. The parents got a kick out of grandparent's day. Carlos's parents can't wait for their turn to go see their grandchild perform. After the program was over the grandparents went to the classrooms to see the work their grandchildren have been doing

"Welcome grandparent's" Miss Flute assistant says when the grandparents come into the room

"Nana paw-paw" Chloe says when her grandparents come in the room

"Hi Chloe you were wonderful out there" Anna-Mae says hugging her

"Thank you nana" Chloe says as she begins showing her grandparents what she has been doing this school year

Logan gets video of the whole visit to send with them so Presley can see it cause she is flying in when their parents leave

"This so some colorful sand Chloe" Victor says feeling the sand between his fingers

"We get a different color every day" Chloe says happily

Miss Flute grandparents got another performance as the kids performed _at the hop _and afterwards she was dismissed for the day, and Logan's parents took her to lunch at one of the local restaurants

"Here we go Chloe there's your kid's meal" Victor says serving her food

"Thanks you paw-paw" Chloe says as she digs in to her food

"Unfortunately auntie Presley can't make it next week to your program, but she can make it to your other program the following week" Victor says reading the text from Presley

"Oh nuts" Chloe says eating her food

After lunch they trio headed home where his parents needed to start packing for their flight back to Texas

(That night)

"Bye nana, bye paw-paw" Chloe says hugging her grandparents good-bye

"Bye Chloe we will see you for thanksgiving" nana says hugging her

"As for you Katie you keep growing and I want to see you crawling by the next time I see you" Victor says

"She slowing getting there dad she will be crawling by Halloween for sure" Logan says as his parents board their flight back to Texas

"I miss nana and paw-paw already" Chloe says in the van on the way home

"We can start marking the day until we see them in Texas" Logan says as he drives

"Okay Chloe says happily

Both girls were asleep when Logan pulled in so he locked the van and grabbed the blankets from the trunk and covered the up and then he laid the back seats completely down, and he fell asleep on the mattress he keeps in his side of the garage

**Review**

**Next Chapter: firehouse and special friends day part 3**


	28. Announcement

**Announcement:**

**I know many of you are wondering when Erin is coming back in the story she will be in the next chapter for Chloe's special friends day at her preschool, and from here on out as well. Logan asks her to move in with him and the guys at the mansion. Also Katie with be crawling in the chapter following and talking a few chapters after that. After all the fun with the girls Carlos and Alexa find out the gender of their little one. Plus a lot more fun, games, excitement, entertainment at the big time rush mansion**


	29. Fire house & special friends day 3

**Fire house field trip and special friend's day part 3**

"Hey Chloe how was preschool?" Logan asks as she gets in the van

"Good we are going to the fire house next week for fire safety week" Chloe says

"You probably have a permission slip for me to sign" Logan says as he drives home

"Yes daddy I do" she says grabbing the permission slip from her backpack as she buckles in

"If you need chaperones I will be happy to come with you" he says happily

"Thank you daddy" she says as she settles in for the drive home

(At home)

"Hey Chloe how was preschool?" Kendall asks fixing her a snack

"Good we get to see the fire house next week for safety week" she says eating her snack that Kendall made her

"Can I come?" Kendall asks

"Talk to daddy to see if he can add you and the others if you want to come" she says drinking her smoothie

Kendall, James, and Carlos go find Logan to see if they can chaperone the field trip as well

(That night)

"Hey Logie mind if I come in?" Erin asks knocking on the door to Katie's room

"Sure Erin I'm just rocking Katie to sleep" Logan says rocking Katie in the rocking chair

"I was wondering if after the girls are asleep we could go to your room to you know do it?" Erin asks whispering in his ear

"Sure I have missed you these last few weeks" he says whispering back

"Has she cut another tooth?" Erin asks

"Yes she has this time both her lower front ones came in at the same time" he says rocking her getting her to calm down after a crazy afternoon of shooting, filming, recording, planning the next music video

"How she doing with and without her oxygen?" Erin asks him

"She went back on full time after my mom left she started gasping for air, so I took her to the emergency room and she has a lung infection that she is on an antibiotic to knock it out of her, and she is on her oxygen until she turns one" he says when her eyes slowly close

"The poor thing I hope she gets better" Erin says rubbing Katie's chubby leg

"I hope so too" he says getting up and tucking Katie in for the night

The gang sings _Invisible _to Chloe and she falls asleep within minutes after the song is done

"Holy cow Logan who all going on Chloe's field trip?" Erin says when she sees the list Logan is enclosing with the permission slip

"Kendall, James, Carlos, Alexa, and I'm going' he says

"Can you put me on the list too I would love to spend time with my soon to be daughter?" Erin asks

"I would love to sugar plum" he says kissing her adding her to the list

(That night)

"Your kisses are magical Logan Henderson" Erin says as they kiss

"Why thank you I have gotten similar compliments from two other girls" he says as they continue to kiss

"I take it it's from the two girls I am thinking of?" she asks

"If you are think Chloe and Katie you have guessed right" he says as they continue to do it but not too loud to wake everyone else up

"I hope you have protection on you Logan" she says as they continue

"I totally forgot to pick some up if you do get pregnant I wouldn't mind having Katie and this one a year apart" he says

"Besides it would be kind of cool to have one that looks like both of us" she says as they continue to kiss

(Next week)

"Yay it's the day of the firehouse visit" Chloe says coming off the slide

"We are all coming with you" Logan says feeding her breakfast

"Double yay" she says eating her oatmeal

Erin, James, Carlos, Alexa, and Kendall ride with Logan to the preschool

(Preschool)

"Thanks for volunteering again Logan" Miss Flute says when the group enters the classroom

"You're welcome who else is coming?" Logan asks bringing Katie in

"Bella's dad is the other parent that volunteered" Miss Flute says as she does attendance

(Two hours later)

"Okay boys and girls time to line up" Miss Flute says to the class

The boys and girls line up with their buddies and they head for the firehouse with their teacher and the chaperone's

(Firehouse)

"Welcome boys and girls to the firehouse today we are going to show you the equipment that we use to fight fires, and the paramedic equipment as well but first each of you get a fire hat to keep just for coming" the fireman says handing out fire hats to the preschoolers

Chloe got a pink fire hat to wear as they toured the fire house

"Kiddos this is the garage where we keep the fire truck and the fire engines along with all our equipment" the fore man says opening the side of one of the fire trucks to show the preschoolers the long hose

"Wow' the pre-k kids says when the fire hose is rolled out

"As we step outside you will see all our ladder truck that we use to reach tall buildings to rescue people" the fire man says

During the chain saw demonstration some of the firemen got called to a fire on the other side of town

"Since fireman Frank had to go to the fire I will be showing you the rest of the fire house" Georgina says stepping out of the fire house

Georgina opens the garages that have the ambulances

"This here boys and girls is our squads and we will demonstrate how we unload and load our stretchers in" Georgina says as one of the other firewoman come to help her

Once the stretcher was out Georgina asks the preschoolers who would like to go on the stretcher, and Chloe was the only one who raised her hand

"Okay Chloe hop on and I will get you tucked in" Georgina says covering Chloe up with a blanket and buckling her in

"For a child like you guys we would ask one of the parents or grandparents, or another family member if they would like to ride in the ambulance with the child" fire woman Zelda says

"Would one of you like to ride with Chloe to the hospital?' Georgina asks Logan, Erin and the guys

"I'd ride with her" Erin says climbing in next to Chloe

"Then two of us would climb back there get an I.V started and check her vitals while the other one notifies the hospital that we are on our way with a patient" Zelda says raising the stretcher and putting Chloe in and shutting the door

"Whoever the driver on the call would get in, and start the sirens and head for the hospital" Georgina says as Zelda gets in

"Will the sirens be loud?" Miss Flute asks

"Yes they will I caution you guys to cover your ears" Georgina says as Logan heads into the other garage with Katie and shuts the door so her hearing isn't damaged

Once the little ears were covered Georgina motioned to Zelda to start the sirens and the flashing lights and head for a pretend ride to the hospital. After, Zelda left with Chloe in the ambulance. Georgina showed the preschoolers the newborn ambulance that has an incubator as well

(Thirty minutes later)

"Miss Flute I got us a visit to hospital" Chloe says coming out of the ambulance with her doll that she got

"Miss Flute will all of us get dolls?" one girl asks

"Yes you do I had to go and pick some more up that's why I was gone so long" Zelda says unbuckling and uncovering Chloe

All the girls got dolls to take home with them

"Back here is our search and rescue equipment that we use when we go in the water" Zelda says showing everyone the boats and the air tanks

"Off to the pad we go where we have our helicopters one of babies one for kids like you, and one for adults" Paulette says when she was done checking the helicopters

Everyone was amazed at how big each helicopter was

"Then on this pad right here is our newest one that can hold three patients at once" Paulette says showing the preschoolers the gigantic helicopter with the wheels out

The class was amazed at how big it was. Soon they had to leave cause they got a call for one of the helicopters to be dispatched

"Watch everyone" Miss. Flute says when the chopper bladed begin to spin

"You will see how fast they move that means that's how fast they have to get there to rescue that person" Logan says

On the way back to the fire house Miss. Flute and her assistant both collapse

"Zelda go get me Yvonne and Helen along with the other" Georgina says checking both pulses

Zelda whipped out her walkie talkie and radioed for Yvonne and Helen and the other to come with two stretchers from the first two ambulances

Georgina, Yvonne, and Helen with some other fire woman take Miss Flute and her assistant to the hospital

"Will they be okay daddy?" Bella asks scared

"I'm sure Bella" Kevin says as they head in to see the fire house

Zelda shows them the kitchen and the Dalmatian who was name Sparky and who had puppies recently

"Daddy can I get a puppy?" Chloe asks Logan

"I don't know we already have Sydney and Fox and Yuma" Logan says biting his lip

"Come on Logan she takes really good care of her goldfish's she has at home" James says

"Yeah she feeds them and checks on them and even talks to them" James says

"A dog would be great for her to have" Carlos says

"Okay you can get a puppy" Logan says giving in to Chloe

"Lucky for you Chloe the puppies are ready to go to new homes which one would you like?" Zelda asks after giving the preschoolers their snack

"I'll take….that one" Chloe says smiling

"Good choice this one is a girl I'll save it for you, so you can pick it up after school" Zelda says tying a ribbon on the taken ones

"What are you gonna name it Chloe?" Erin asks her

"Oreo after my favorite cookie" Chloe says smiling

"Sounds like a good name for a perfect dog" Carlos says as they begin to head back so the kids could be picked up

"Thank you Uncle Carlos" Chloe says as they cross the street

After the kids go home Kevin, Logan, James, Carlos, Kendall, Alexa, and Erin decide on who gonna fill in the next day cause the school is having a hard time finding a replacement for another teacher who just left without warning

"Me and James will fill in tomorrow" Kendall says

"Me and Alexa will do the following day" Carlos says

"Logan and I will take Thursday before special friend's day" Erin says

"Then somehow I will take Friday I'll ask my friend Chris if he will join me" Kevin says

"That would work let's see the lesson plans and we could divide up that way too" James says

They worked after Chloe and Bella went down for their nap until the principal came in and said they are sending everyone home to have the building tested for a number of things

"We can finish working at the house where Bella can sleep with Chloe in her room" Logan says as they leave

Kevin says he has to go home and check on Dianna and he will Skype with Logan later

"Okay Chloe we will stop at the pet store to get a food dish, water dish, toys a bed, a kennel, a fence, a collar and leash and get her name printed" Logan says leaving the school with everyone in the van

Chloe picks out a Minnie mouse collar and leash along with a Minnie mouse food and water dish with some Disney toys, and a pull rope and other fun toys she got a purple bed for her dog house that Kendall and James and Carlos and Logan was going to build her. Logan got a good kennel that would hold up over the years as well as a nice dog house for Oreo to live in he knew where the dog house was going to go right by the pool

"Logan I'm getting one for Syn as well, so she can stay outside with Oreo so she doesn't hurt Katie" Carlos says getting a kennel and a dog house fur Sydney

"That's fine" Logan says as they check out

After getting home Logan, James, Kendall and Logan set to work working on the dog houses and the kennels for outside. While Erin and Alexa took Chloe to get Oreo

(Firehouse)

"Hey Chloe here to get Oreo?" Zelda asks her

Chloe nods happily as she holds Oreo collar and leash

"Here's your Oreo" Zelda says carrying out the puppy that had the pink ribbon around it

Erin helps Chloe put Oreo collar on her

"There we go she looks happy to see you again" Zelda says when Oreo looks up at Chloe

"Thank you" Chloe says hugging Zelda

"You're quite welcome" Zelda says as they leave the firehouse

"Erin can I walk Oreo home?" Chloe asks

"Sure Chloe you can that way you get used to walking her" Erin says happily

"I'll walk with her Erin it will do me good anyway, so I don't get too big" Alexa says rubbing her tiny bump

Erin waited just in case Chloe got too tired and wanted a ride home, but she didn't. Along the way Oreo learned to do her business outside like a good puppy

"Here Chloe I'll stop and get us a water" Alexa says going into a convenient store to get two bottled waters

Luckily Erin pulled up to stay with Chloe

"You look tired Chloe" Erin says sitting next to her

Chloe nods with a yawn

"How about I put you and Oreo in the van, and we can go home" Erin says to her

Chloe nods rubbing the sleep from her eyes

Erin picks Chloe up and takes her to the van and buckles her up and lifts Oreo in with her

"Hey Erin where's Chloe?" Alexa says coming out with the waters

"She's in the van she was getting tired" Erin says showing Alexa a sleeping Chloe

"That long walk must of wore her out" Alexa says taking her glasses off

"Must off" Erin says

(Friday)

"Welcome everyone to special friends day today we have only one class participating and that is soon to be Miss Piccolo's preschool class" the principal says

Her class sang songs did some dancing with the help of Kevin, and even recited some readings talking about the special people that was in their lives

"Hi my name is Chloe Henderson and I'll be talking about everyone that's in my life"

_My daddy is named Logan and he is very funny._

_My little sister is named Katie and she is very special in her own way_

"_My daddy has three friends named Kendall, James, and Carlos and they are the best uncles ever_

_Erin is like a mommy to me and she loves me with all her heart_

_Alexa is the next best mommy I could ever ask for_

_Each of them are unique in their own special way that's why I love them_

The guys and Erin and Alexa stand up and cheer. After the program they head to the room to do fun activities like coloring singing, playing in the sand, making today snack and much more

**The reason why Chloe's Dalmatian is named Oreo is I had one growing up and went by the same name, so you will see a lot of my Oreo in this Oreo**

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Chloe and Katie star in a music video, and more**


	30. Music video and Erin moves in

**Chloe & Katie are in a music video, and Erin moves in**

It was a beautiful Saturday when Big time rush was heading to where they were going to shoot their next music video

"Today Chloe you get to star in daddy's next video" Logan says as he drives to the location

"Yay" she says happily in her car seat

"What's the video Logie?" Erin asks

"We are actually doing a video to _amazing_" he says as they continue to drive to the site

"How the video going to start out?" Erin asks

"It's going to be a surprise" he says as they pull up to where they are shooting the video

Logan was right it was a surprise Chloe and Katie were gonna be in the video, as well as Erin as well. The video was gonna be a family friendly video Erin was going to be with James, Chloe with Kendall and Katie was with Logan

(Couple hours later)

"That's a wrap that was fantastic guys" the director says

"I think the girls liked it what's the next video they are gonna star in?" Erin asks Logan

"I don't know yet we might redo Confetti falling and have them star in it" Logan says smiling

"That's a great idea Logan" the director says storyboarding the confetti falling remake

"Chloe and Katie will get a kick out of doing that one" James says with a chuckle

Luckily they already had confetti on set all they had to do is set the stage and put the girls in costume and they will be good to go

"Chloe how would you like to dance in another video?" Logan asks her

Chloe is really excited for that

In the confetti falling song Chloe twirled and danced as the confetti fell around her, and Logan dance with Katie since she couldn't dance yet. Even James, Kendall and Carlos danced with the girls

(That night)

"Night Chloe" Logan says tucking her in and taking off her glasses

"She had a busy day" Erin whispers as they leave her room

"Yeah I could not picture her or Katie in my life at all" he says as they check on Katie before going to bed

(Later)

"Erin I've been thinking about this for a long time now and I was wondering if you will like to move in with me, so we can begin to start our life together" Logan asks her as they kiss together

"I thought you will never asks Logan" she says as she kisses him back

The next day Logan helped Erin move into the mansion, so by the time they picked Chloe up Erin was all moved in

"That was our manger again" Kendall say after getting off the phone

"What did he want this time?" James asks

"He wants us to star on Sam & Kat next week" Kendall says

"How's that going to work the only one who has a baby is Logan" Carlos says

"Our manager wants Logan to bring Katie to the set and before we go on Jeanette and Arianna are gonna come over, so Katie can get used to them before we shoot the episode" Kendall says

"Sweet we get to see Jeanette and Arianna again" James says

"Now to tell Logan" Kendall says

(That night)

"Hey Loges our manager has us appearing on Sam & Kat, so Jeanette and Arianna are gonna come over sometime to get used to Katie before we do the episode" Kendall says coming into Katie's nursery

"That's fine I would love to see Arianna again, and Chloe loves her music" Logan says after he changed Katie

"Is Katie getting close to crawling?" Kendall asks Logan

"Almost she scoots on her belly, but no movements yet I hope she does it soon" Logan says tickling her tummy making her laugh

"If Jeanette and Arianna can do that the whole episode we should be in good shape" Kendall says also tickling her

Soon Katie started to fuss

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Logan asks her

"I think she having another muscle spasm" Kendall says when he sees her leg twitching out of control

"It's okay my little Katie daddy will take care of that nasty spasm for you" Logan says massaging her leg

Kendall sees there is another one in her left leg and he takes care of that one himself

"Logan I think you better call her pediatrician about these muscle spasms they have been happening a lot lately

"I know she been having some at night as well she has been waking up crying they have been so bad" Logan says

After Kendall & Logan take care of the muscle spasm. Logan leaves Katie to play with some toys in her room. As Logan was leaving he sees Katie's body shake uncontrollably

"Oh no Katie" Logan says running back into the room and scooping up Katie and running downstairs with her

"Kendall can you drive me to the hospital Katie having a seizure" Logan says almost in tears

"Sure Loges" Kendall says helping Logan and Katie into the van and speeding off to the hospital

The whole way to the hospital Logan was scared that he was going to lose Katie forever

"Stay with me Katie please I don't want to lose you" he says kissing her on her forehead

Kendall pulls in and helps Logan out with Katie, and Logan runs into the emergency room with his baby girl

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We find out what happening with Katie plus she crawls, and Jeanette and Arianna come into the chapter**


	31. Katie is okay

**Katie is okay, crawling, Jeanette and Arianna come in**

**Probably many of you are on the edge of your seats waiting to find out if Katie is going to be okay, so I went ahead and typed up the chapter and posted it**

Logan's face was bright red from crying so much, and his eyes were really puffy that James had to bring him his glasses from home.

"Loges she is strong she will be okay" Kendall says after they have sat in the emergency room for an hour and a half and not hearing a thing from the nurses and the doctor

"I'm scared I'm going to lose my baby girl forever and I will never see her again. You guys don't know what's it's like to be a dad and don't know if your baby is going to make it or not" Logan says getting up and storming off

That left Kendall, James and Carlos in shock as Logan storms off

"Wow this must of hit Logan really hard" James says after recovering

"Ya think he is terrified he is going to lose Katie cause on the way here her shaking was not well, and the nurses took Katie right from Logan and got her checked out at once to see what was going on and to get the seizure under control. Since we came here Logan been crying his eyes out and praying that Katie was going to pull through cause he does not want to lose her and neither do I" Kendall says going to find Logan

James and Carlos were really in shock from that speech, so they don't say a thing to each other for the rest of the visit

"I'm going to go up to see what's going on with Katie" James says getting up and going to the window

"Yes can you tell me the condition of Katie Henderson please" he asks the receptionist

"Right now she is having an MRI done to see what have caused the seizure that she had when she was brought in" the receptionist says smiling

"Thank you" he says going over to join Carlos

"I have Alexa doing some wedding planning with Chloe to keep her from worrying" Carlos says

"Good think buddy what's Alexa doing with Chloe?" James asks

"Picking out the flowers cause I hate flower shopping, sampling different flavors of cake for the wedding, doing the invitations, going with Alexa for her first fitting for the dress" Carlos says

"Good call man" James says sitting back down

(Chapel)

"I knew I would find you here" Kendall says coming into the Chapel to find Logan praying

"Just praying everything is going good for Katie and that she snaps out of this I don't want to lose her Kendall I don't" Logan says

"I know you don't Loges, James just texted me and said Katie having an MRI to see what's going on in that brain of hers to see why she had a seizure" Kendall says as they walk back to the emergency room

That makes Logan feel better as Kendall buys him some coffee. Logan returns a few minutes later in a better mood

"Katie Henderson" the nurse calls from the doorway

Logan gets up as well as Kendall, James, and Carlos and together they head to where Katie was being kept at

"How is she?" Logan asks

"Right now she is stable they were able to control the seizure with the help of some medication" the nurse says showing Logan where Katie was

The nurse open the door and together all four guys go in to see Katie

"H Katie it's daddy" Logan says sitting down at her bed side and stroking her small hand

Katie feels it and squeezes tight, and soon she opens her eyes

"Hi pretty girl you had us worried back there" Kendall says with a chuckle

Logan is careful and picks Katie up cause she wanted to be held at that very moment

"Hello I'm Dr. Union I'm the doctor on call this afternoon" the doctor says coming into the room

"I'm Katie's father Logan Henderson" Logan says shaking the doctor's hand

"From Katie's MRI that she had done I'm afraid to say it, but Katie here has Epilepsy" Dr. Union says

"Will she outgrow it?" James asks when Logan starts to cry

"Yes some children outgrow it and others don't I can say Katie here will probably outgrow it in time" Dr. Union says

"See Loges, Katie will outgrow this we just need to keep a better eye on her that's all" Kendall says comforting him

"Will my baby have to stay overnight?" Logan asks

"No not in this case cause I could tell she was getting pretty good care at home. I am prescribing some medicine for her, to help keep the seizures under control and that when she doing any high sctivity she wears a helmet for protection" Dr. Union says filling out the prescription cards

"I'll take care of the helmet" Carlos says calling dibs

Logan signs Katie release papers, so she could go home

"I'll take care of her prescription" James says taking the prescription to the local drug store to have it filled

Kendall drives Logan and Katie home

(At home)

"Here we sweet girl home again" Logan says bringing Katie in the house and laying with her on the couch so she could snooze

Logan takes the opportunity to snooze with her. While Katie and Logan snooze Kendall baby proofs the house more

(Couple days later)

"I'm sure glad Katie is almost back to herself" Erin says looking at her on the activity

"So am I, but I still have to watch for those nasty seizures" he says sitting down next to her

"I'm been reading up on Epilepsy for you Logan, so we can stay in the loop what's going on with different medical break-through and that" she says smiling

"That's why I love you so much" he says kissing her

"Logie look Katie's crawling" Erin says when she sees Katie crawl out of the corner of her eye

"Oh my goodness" he says grabbing the video camera and video recording Katie crawling

Katie has the speed on her she heads right up the slide

"Katie that's a no no" he says taking the steps up to the bedrooms to catch her

Logan was really glad she crawled, but he now has another worry and that's is her getting into mischief

(That afternoon)

"Hey Jeanette, hey Arianna come on in" Kendall says opening the door for his friends

"Logan is that Katie?" Arianna asks

"Yes Arianna it is say Hello to Katelynn Cambree Henderson" Logan says handing Katie over to Arianna

"She is such a cutie Logan" Jeanette says

"Yes she is" Logan says getting up when he hears Chloe on the slide

"Oh my gosh it's Arianna" Chloe says at the top of her lungs

"Say hello to my other daughter Chloe your biggest fan" Logan says

"Hi Chloe nice to meet you" Jeanette says giving Chloe a hug

Chloe is in shock Jeanette just hugged her

"Chloe we must not yell in front of guest and in front of Katie" Logan scolds her

"Sorry daddy" Chloe says apologizing

"How's Katie doing with you Arianna?" Logan asks her

"Good I'm making these funny faces at her and she is cracking up laughing" Arianna says

"I'm doing funny sounds" Jeanette says

"I'll be in te kitchen if you need me" Logan says taking Chloe with him so Jeanette and Arianna can have some alone time with Katie and get into character

**Review?**

**Next chapter more Arianna and Jeanette fun and more**


	32. Engagement time part 1

**Arianna & Jeanette fun plus Logan looks for an engagement ring**

Arianna & Jeanette kept coming over so Katie can get used to them for the shoot

"Katie look what Arianna brought you" Arianna says bring in a toy for Katie

"Arianna she has plenty of toys" Logan says from the kitchen

"I know this is from the set what she will be playing with during the episode" Arianna says smiling giving Katie the toy to play with

"It's a learning cube Logan" Jeanette says

"Nice" he says smiling

Katie interacts with the cube by pressing the different buttons that was on the machine, and has a ball trying to sing along with the music

"I brought an autograph CD for Chloe" Arianna says smiling

"Thanks Arianna she will be so happy for this gift" Logan says putting it somewhere safe

"Here the copy of the script for the episode when we come by more and more that means the episode will be shot soon" Jeanette says

Logan looks over the script carefully and marks his lines that he needs to say. Soon Jeanette and Arianna have to leave Katie waves bye-bye to them

"After we pick your sister up we are going someplace special to pick out a certain something for daddy's friend" he says carrying her out to the van

Chloe comes running out to the van after preschool was dismissed, and when she was buckled he set off to the mall

(Mall)

"Chloe stay by me and no taking off" he says when they enter the mall

Chloe obeys and hangs onto the stroller as Logan heads for the jewelry store

"What ring do you think Erin would like Chloe?" he asks his daughter

Chloe takes a few minutes to look for the perfect ring that Erin would like

"That one daddy" she says pointing to the brightest one in the case

"That's one perfect Chloe" he says when he motions to the jeweler what ring he wanted

Logan gets their favorite saying engraved in the ring, and jeweler says it will be ready in a few days

"Okay that's done how about we look for costumes for your class party, the big time rush cast Halloween party and trick or treat" he says when they leave the store

Chloe picks out Cinderella for hers daddies party and going trick or treat, and Sophia the first for her class party

"What do you think Katie might want to go as?" he asks Chloe

Chloe picks out a dragon costume and a butterfly costume

""You will be the cutest dragon and butterfly Hollywood has ever seen" he says kissing Katie as he buckles her in the car seat and heads home

(Following week)

"Okay I have my two costumes now to pick up the ring" he says heading for the jewelers

Logan picks up the ring and picks out two necklaces one for Chloe and one for Katie

(At home)

"Hey Loges what do you have there?" Kendall asks

"One has my costumes and the other has a necklace for Chloe and Katie while the othe one has and engagement ring for Erin" Logan says in a whisper

"Oh my gosh Loges you gonna pop the question?" James asks

"Yes I want all of you to be in on it so she doesn't suspect a thing" he says

"We do it in the crib on set" Carlos says

"That will be perfect Carlos the mood will be set with Chloe playing the violin or the flute. You three can be the waiters and serve us, and Katie can bring in the engagement ring somehow, so she suspect anything" Logan says

"Leave the menu to us we will take care of it" James says as all three go into the kitchen to brainstorm the menu for Logan's special night

Logan decides to take Katie to set to see how she can bring in the engagement ring

"Okay Katie I'm going to tell you this, but you must promise you can't tell nobody else. What am I saying you can't talk, but this is where I am going to propose to my friend Erin and she will be Chloe's & yours new mommy" he says when she was sitting on the counter

"Oh it's time for your favorite show Eureeka's castle" he says turning on the television to the channel for the program

Katie loves dancing along to the music that plays on the show. After the show was over they head home for naptime

"Night Katie" he says laying her in her crib as she sucks on her bottle as she goes to sleep

**Sorry for the short chapter**

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Erin finds out she has a bun in the oven and Logan proposes. What should Carlos and Alexa have a boy or a girl?**


	33. Logan proposes & Erin pregnant

**Logan proposes, and Erin finds out she is pregnant**

**Well 32 chapters and 46 reviews later I'm surprised this story is gaining steam and might have more chapters like 50 or more before a sequel is up anyways on with the chapter**

The guys were planning a Lady and the tramp type of deal for Logan's proposal dinner on set at the make-believe Palmwoods.

"Erin are you feeling okay?" Alexa asks her when she was playing with Katie on the floor

"Yeah something is not agreeing with me is all" Erin says munching on some crackers

"Erin are you sure you're not pregnant?" Alexa asks again

"I'm sure" Erin says going up to hers and Logan's room

Alexa goes back to playing with Katie and teaching her ABC's and numbers

(That night)

"Erin do you remember this place?" Erin asks her as he brings her by the pool

"Yes this is where we first met for the first time" she says smiling

"Do you remember the episode?" he asks her

"Yes it was Big time audition and you four just moved into the Palmwoods" she says

"Who knew a few years later we will still have that same spark our characters had on the show" he says kissing her as they head up to 2J for dinner

"Ah Mr. Henderson you table awaits" James says in his accent he used in season three the episode that he had to play a waiter, and he is even wearing the mustache and glasses

"Ah a table with a view" Logan says pulling out Erin's chair for her

"Yeah we could look down at the pool water as we eat" she says as Chloe comes out in her fancy dress

"Or listen to the beautiful music Chloe is going to play on either her flute or her violin" he says when Chloe brings in both instruments with Kendall's help of course

Chloe starts playing something on her flute as they talk

"Logan you did a great job setting the mood for tonight anything special going on?" Erin asks taking a sip of her water

"No I thought we could have a romantic evening on the set where we first met for the first time is all" he says sipping his water

"Good evening madam and monsieur we have a wonderful menu plan for this evening" James says coming out with Logan's and Erin's drinks

"Waiter can we start out with some rolls?" Erin asks

"Sure rolls coming right up" James says disappearing behind the curtain that lead to the kitchen

Kendall comes right out with the rolls and butter as Chloe transitions from her flute to her violin

"Chloe come here I wanna make sure you are well fed as you perform" Logan says giving her a roll with butter on it

"Thank you daddy" she says taking a bite of her roll and keeps playing her violin and moving around the room while Carlos and James sets up her keyboard for the dinner music

"Here you go the best spaghetti and meatball in town" Carlos says bringing out the biggest plate of spaghetti and meatballs ever

Chloe gives Kendall her violin and goes over to her keyboard and begins to play _Bella Notte _as Logan and Erin ate

"With this music I feel like I'm in Lady and the tramp" Erin says

"That was kind of feel I was going for with the candles and the meal, and something at the end" he says as he eats his spaghetti

Both of them got a noodle they had to eat until they kissed each other with it

"Logan Henderson that was the best meal I have ate in a long time" Erin says as they walk through Palmwoods park

"Why thank you my lady" he says hooking arms as they continue to walk

"Logan what does Katie have on her walker?" Erin asks

Logan grabs the ring from the walker and gets down to Katie's level as Chloe comes up from behind on her bike

"Erin Sanders I loved you from the first time I saw you, and I want to love you for many more will you marry us?" Logan asks as Katie climbs on him

"Yes Logan Henderson I will marry you and the girls" Erin says slipping the ring on

"Guys she said yes" Logan says picking Katie up

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Alexa come out from behind their trees playing the processional on kazoos

"Congrats Loges" Carlos says patting his friend on the back

"Thanks Carlitos" Logan says grinning from ear to ear

"If you want you can get married on the cruise ship" Carlos says

"Thanks I will it's just going to be you guys, the girls, and our parents, and everyone from the show is all I want for our wedding" Logan says

"I don't mind sharing our cabin with the girls" Kendall says

"I knew you were going to say that" Logan says as they head back for desert that Chloe made

(Few days later)

Kendall kept hearing Erin puking in the bathroom and went to check on her

"Erin you okay?" he asks knocking

"Yeah I'm fine no need to call Logan home" she says going right back to puking

"Alexa can you take me to the drug store?' Erin asks Alexa when the guys weren't home

"Sure Erin" Alexa says as they head to the drug store

Erin goes in one of her characters disguises and get 10 pregnancy tests. She pays for all ten quickly and heads out before anyone notices she was there

(At the house)

"Okay time to see if I got one in the oven" she says reading the instructions for the first pregnancy test

(Thirty minutes later)

"Okay time to see if Logan and me are expecting out first little one together" she says getting up to check the tests

When she sees the results she couldn't believe that her and Logan were going to be expecting their first child together

"Time to plan on how I am going to tell him" she says coming up with an idea

"I'll tell him with a baby theme picnic in the park, and how am I going to tell Chloe" she says coming up with ideas on how she was going to tell Chloe that she was actually going to be a big sister

She comes up with many ways of telling Chloe

(Kitchen)

"What ya makin?" Alexa asks

"A cake to tell Chloe something when she comes home from preschool" Erin says icing the cake in green frosting and putting all kinds of baby related decoration on the cake that says big sister on it

(That afternoon)

"Chloe can you go into the kitchen and sit at the table with your eyes closed please?" Erin asks when she brought Chloe home that afternoon

Chloe sits at the table while Erin brings all kinds of big sister related stuff to the table

"Okay Chloe you can open them" Erin says

Chloe wonders what is up with the pink and blue

"Go to the oven there is special surprise in there" Erin says

Erin open the cooled oven for Chloe and Chloe is excited what she fines

"I'm going to be a big sister?" Chloe asks excitedly

"Yes Chloe you're going to be a big sister cause I'm pregnant" Erin says

Chloe goes back to open the presents and inside she finds lots of big sister gear like cool hats, shirts, jackets, pants

"Thank you mommy" Chloe says hugging Erin

"You're quite welcome come on we got to go where daddy propose to me I have a cool way of telling him the news" Erin says grabbing the picnic basket and heading back to her car

(Palmwoods park)

"Chloe could you help me spread out the blanket?" Erin asks when they arrived at the park

"Yes mommy" she says happily

Once the blanket was spread out Erin let Chloe go play on the playground a little bit until Logan showed up a few minutes later

"Hey babe" he says kissing her

"Hey I packed us a picnic" she says opening the picnic basket

'Thanks I'm starved" he says

"Do you notice about the picnic I packed?" Erin asks

"Finger foods?" he asks

"Keep guessing" she says eating

"Oh my gosh I got it now you're pregnant" he says in shock

"Yes Logan I am" she says pulling out a cake saying we're pregnant on it

Logan picks her up and spins her around cause he is very excited to be adding to their little family

"How are we gonna tell Katie that we're pregnant" Erin asks

"I'm thinking waiting a little longer so she can understand it better

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Carlos and Alexa find out the gender and Logan, Erin, Carlos, Alexa and the girls go camping but not in the woods**


	34. Genders & camping

**Carlos & Alexa find out the gender & camping**

It was the day Carlos and Alexa have been waiting for the day they were going to find out if they were going to find out if they were having a son or daughter

(Waiting room)

"Carlos calm down we know the baby is good shape all we got to do now is find out the gender and go from there" Alexa says patting his hand

"Why are you so calm?' he asks

"Cause I'm the one that's carrying our child silly" she says

Also at the appointment were Logan and Erin they were going to see their baby for the first time, and to see when Erin gonna be due

"I have a feeling ours is a little girl" Logan says

"Logan the baby probably not that big yet we won't find out the gender till next visit" Erin says

"Erin Henderson" the nurse says calling Erin back

"Good luck buddy" Carlos says as Logan follows Erin back for her check-up

Soon Alexa was called back for her appointment

"Hey Alexa how we feeling?" Dr. Nintendo asks

"Fine the baby has been good" she says smiling

"That's good today is the big day let's star by checking the baby's heartbeat" Dr. Nintendo says turning on the Doppler so her and Carlos could hear the heartbeat

Alexa and Carlos couldn't stop smiling at each other when they heard the baby's heartbeat

"Okay I'll turn on the baby finder to find your baby" Dr. Nintendo says squirting the gel on Alexa's stomach

The doctor shows Alexa and Carlos their baby's hands and feet and the spine before going between the baby's leg to find out the gender

"Okay I'm at the spot would you two like to know the gender?" the doctor asks

Carlos and Alexa nods

"Congrats it a boy" the doctor says

"Yes it's a boy" Carlos says excitedly

Dr. Nintendo finishes up the appointment before letting Alexa and Carlos goes

"Why don't we check on Erin and Logan to see how they are doing" Alexa says

Carlos follows

"Hey buddy what's with the shock look?" Carlos asks

"We just found out we are having twins" Erin says

"Congrats buddy" Carlos says patting Logan on the back

"It seems your twins aren't ordinary twins it seems they are going to be conjoined twins" the tech says running the wand over Erin's stomach

"Where are they conjoined?" Erin asks

"Right now it's too early to tell, but we can find out the genders if you like?" the tech asks Erin

Erin looks at Logan and asked him if he wants to know the genders of the twins

"Yes of course" he says coming back to reality

"It looks like both of them appear to be twin girls" the tech says

When Logan hears that he shed a tear that he is going to have two more beautiful daughters to call his own

"Chloe going to go nuts when she hears she gonna have two sisters" Erin says

"The hardest part is going to tell her that they are conjoined not separate girls' Logan says

"Congrats on your two girls Loges' Carlos says patting his friend on the back

"Yeah thanks' Loges says depressed

"Why do you sound depressed Loges?" Carlos asks

"That our two girls are conjoined and that means if they want to individuals like their sisters we will have to separate them from where they are conjoined" Logan says almost breaking down

"Logan they will be okay if you guys have them separated they will have the best team possible when they get separated" Alexa says

"Yeah by the looks of it Loges they seemed to be conjoined at the legs or the chest or belly" Carlos says

That makes Logan feel a lot better

(Couple days later)

"Hey Logan I was thinking of taking Chloe & Katie camping on the fake set we used in big time camping" Erin says one day when her and Logan were chillin on the couch

"I think Chloe would love to go camping with her new family" Logan says smiling

"I take that as a yes?" Erin asks

"Yes Erin I am saying yes to our very first family camping trip ever" Logan says cuddling her close

"How will Katie sleep?" Erin asks

"I'll figure it out just leave it to me" Logan says as Katie wakes up from her slumber

"He sweet girl did you have a nice nap?" he asks coming in her nursery and she is standing up in her crib

Katie just gives him a big old smile

"I take that as a yes" he says changing her wet diaper

"Hi Katie" Erin says when Logan brings her down

Katie gives Erin a big smile

"Is she talking yet?" Erin asks

"She starting to a little bit but not a lot she can say ba ba and ya ya that's about it" he says setting her down to play

"Give her time Logan soon she will say her first words and that is da da" Erin says kissing him

"That day I am looking forward to" he says as he plays with Katie

(That evening)

"Thank you Chloe" Kendall says as Chloe brings him the dishes from that night meal

"You're welcome Kendall" she says smiling as she goes back for the cups and everything else

"Chloe after you are done helping Kendall can you come in here please?" Logan asks her

"Yes daddy" she says smiling

Chloe takes a seat between Logan and Erin

"Today Chloe mommy went to the doctor's to check on the new baby and he found something that will surprise you" Erin says to her

"What's my surprise?" Chloe asks

"You will have two new sisters" Erin says happily

"Yay" Chloe says excitedly

"But Chloe there is a catch" Logan says

Chloe sits back and listens to her daddy

"Your new sisters won't be individuals they will be stuck together when they come" he says

"What do you mean stuck together?" Chloe asks

"They will be conjoined at a certain area, and when they are born we are going to have them separated so you can still play with them" Erin says

"Will I see them?' Chloe asks

"Yes Chloe you will, but you will have to be careful holding them, so they won't be dropped" Logan says

"In other news how would you like to go camping with just the four of us on a set where me and daddy camped for the first time?" Erin asks

"Yes can we?' Chloe asks Erin and Logan

"Sure we'll go camping Friday after school, and maybe Uncle James, Kendall, and Carlos might want come" Logan says

Chloe walks away a happy four year old

"She took that rather well" he says

"Yeah I hope she doesn't break down when she sees her sisters" Erin says

"I hope not either" he says smiling

(Friday)

"Chloe why are you jumpy today?" Meadow asks

"Tonight I get to go camping with my daddy, my new mommy, my baby sister, and my uncles" Chloe says happily

Chloe couldn't wait until three o clock that was when they were going to go to set to start their camping trip

"Ready to go camping Chloe?" Logan asks when she got in the van

"Yes daddy" she says happily

"Okay we will take your backpack home and we will be on our way to the campsite" he says as they head home

Chloe changed her clothes and got her camping backpack and went back out to the van

"A camping we will go" he says as they leave

The whole way to the set both of them sang that song and our fun camping songs

"Daddy did Uncle Kendall bring his guitar?" Chloe asks

"We will have to find out when we get to the campsite" he says smiling

As they approach the studio lot Logan showed his I.D and Chloe's school picture, so she could get on the lot. Once they passed security Chloe couldn't wait to get to where they were camping at

"Okay Chloe we're here" he says unbuckling his seatbelt and going to unbuckle her

Chloe had this scared look on her face

"What's wrong pumpkin you seemed all excited a few minutes ago, and now you turned that smile upside down" he says sitting down next to her

"I'm kind of scared daddy" she says cuddling her princess bear

"There's nothing to be scared of Uncle James has your special light with him, so you're not scared at night, and I have your special underwear for you to wear so you don't wet your sleeping bag tonight" he tells her

That makes Chloe feel a lot as they head to the camp site

"Hey Chloe just in time for a scavenger hunt" James says as Logan carries her

"What's a scavenger hunt?" she asks

"It's where you find the things that are on the list that I give you" James says

"I'll help you Chloe" Erin says as she leaves with Chloe on the scavenger hunt

"Loges how Katie going to sleep?" Kendall asks tuning his guitar

"In this" Logan says opening up Katie's sleeping crib tent

"I just hope it doesn't fall on her" James says

"It won't" Logan says laying Katie in the crib

Katie loves her new tent

"I think I might get her one when she is older" Logan says tickling Katie

"Like a play tent that Chloe has?" Carlos asks

"Yeah whose tent is that's" Logan asks

"Erin got Chloe her very own camping tent" James says

Logan goes over and studies the circus type of tent to see if is sturdy and can withstand Chloe and her air mattress that Alexa insisted all the girls has on the camping trip's

"Chloe would like to sleep by herself in her own little area" Logan says

"Did you recognize that area?" Kendall asks as he plays with Katie

"Yeah it's the same spot we took in that camping episode" Logan says with a chuckle

This camping trip they brought both tents, and Logan, Erin, Katie and Kendall were going to be in one tent while Carlos, Alexa, and James were in the other tent

(Couple minutes later)

"Did you have fun looking for items on James list?" Logan asks Chloe

"Yes I did and I'm very hungry daddy" Chloe says taking a seat in her chair

"Don't worry supper being cooked as we speak" Carlos says

"Whose tent is that?" Chloe asks

"That's your tent Chloe your very own tent with your own mattress with your sleeping bag" Logan says

"I get my own tent" Chloe says in shock

"Yes go check it out" Logan says as Chloe heads over to check out her tent that was big enough for her

Chloe got comfortable by putting all her things in her tent, and she even at dinner in it. After dinner the group went on a hike around the sound stages which Chloe loved seeing where they make all her favorite shows at. After the hike they sat around the campfire singing songs and telling stories until bedtime

"Okay Chloe bedtime" Logan says as Kendall puts his guitar away

Chloe does what she is told and goes into her tent and waits for her bedtime song, after the guys sing to her they each tuck her in and say good night to her

"Night Chloe you warm enough?" Logan asks her

Chloe shakes her head no

"Luckily I brought extra blankets from home" he says covering her up more before tucking her in

During the night Chloe got scared when the air conditioner turned, and she remembers her favorite song that the guys sing to her and that calms her down

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Katie talks (yeah), First thunderstorm for both girls, and the girls get the flu**


	35. Talking, Thunderstorms & flu

**Katie talks, 1****st**** thunderstorm & flu for both girls**

Katie was very mobile she loved getting into mischief, and explores every inch of the mansion. When she was not sleeping she was giving the guys a bit of a workout

"Okay Katie no going upstairs little girl" Logan says when he catches her one day when she wanted to go upstairs

"I take it I have to install the baby gate" Kendall says from the music room

"Yes she wants to go upstairs" Logan says

Kendall and James were on it installing the baby gate for the steps

"Here Katie why don't we play in your play pen while Uncle Kendall and James put up the gates, so you don't escape" he says setting her down in the playpen and climbing in to join her

"Dada" Katie says happily

"Oh my goodness Katie did you say your first word?" Logan asks in shock

"Dada" she says again

"Kendall, James, Carlos, Erin, Alexa, Katie said her first word" Logan says happily

"That's great Loges" Kendall says from the stairwell

"I can't wait till she calls you mama Erin" Alexa says

"That day I am looking forward to for sure" Erin says smiling as she gets in to join Logan in Katie's playpen

Logan and Erin enjoy spending time with Katie cause they know it will go by fast, and pretty soon she will be in preschool like Chloe is

"Katie wanna play with your little piano?" Logan asks her

Katie seemed more interested in her activity wall at the moment

"Okay Katie I'll leave you play what you want to play" he says getting out of the play pen to check on the staircase gate

"She won't be coming upstairs any time soon" James says checking the gate

"Yeah this is nice and sturdy this will stop her in her tracks, what are we gonna do with the slide she can climb up that easily" Logan asks

"We will just raise it up so she can't climb in the tunnel" Kendall says

"Plus it will be safer for Chloe, so she doesn't crash into the furniture" Logan says

"Okay all the lower cabinets are locked, so Katie can't get into no more mischief" Carlos says

James and Kendall goes and install the patio safety gate as well as the pool gate

"Logie how would you feel about Chloe getting her ears pierced?" Erin asks

"That subject I am kind of on the fence about it. I am a little uncomfortable with Chloe have a hole in her body" Logan says checking on Katie

"Hey I have tattoos on my body, and you're okay with it" Kendall says

"That's a different story, and a totally different subject" Logan says

"Do you want some time to think it over?" Erin asks

"Yes Erin I would like some time to think it over before you go and gets Chloe's ears pierced" Logan says

(That night)

A really loud clap of thunder woke both girls up from their slumber

"Okay Katie I'm coming" Logan says getting out of bed and going to her nursery to get her

Logan picks Katie up and begins to comfort her

"It's okay sweet girl how about we go downstairs, so you're not scared by the thunder and lightning" he says comforting her

As Logan was leaving he could hear Chloe crying in her room from the thunder

"What's wrong princess?" he asks coming in her room

"Thunder is very scary and loud" she says under her covers

"Come downstairs with me and Katie and we can sit out the storm together" he says outside her covers

"Okay daddy" she says getting out of bed and grabbing her pillow and princess bear while Logan grabs her blanket

Chloe rides the new and improved slide downstairs while Logan carries Katie. The father and daughters got comfortable on the sectional that was in the living room

"It's okay girls I got you" he says comforting both of his girls

Soon the power goes out

"Daddy I'm scared" Chloe says cuddling up closer to Logan

"I thought we heard you down here, so I brought my guitar and maybe we could sing some songs to calm the girls down" Kendall says coming downstairs

"I think these two angels would like that" Logan says referring to Chloe and Katie

"I think we should start out with our best song and a real crowd pleaser _Worldwide_" James says sitting down on the sectional

"If we do that song we need a worldwide girl who would like to be it?" Carlos asks the two girls

"Can I be it daddy please pretty please?" Chloe asks

"Okay Chlo you can be our worldwide girl" Logan says

The guys get the bar stools from the kitchen to make it extra special for Chloe

"Up we go big girl" James says lifting Chloe up on the bar stool

Chloe hangs onto her princess bear the whole time the guys sing her _worldwide_

"I believe that song put Katie right to sleep" Logan says looking down at Katie who was snoozing softly

"Daddy the wind is scary" Chloe says cuddling up to Logan

"How about another song, or more?" James asks her

Chloe nods

"Okay any requests?" Carlos asks

"_The city is ours _please" Chloe says as she cuddles closer to Logan as the wind howled

During the city is ours Logan and James do back flips for Chloe, and that really impresses her

"How about a story Chloe?" Kendall asks her

Chloe nods snuggling closer to Logan as the wind howled and the thunder crashed

The guys told some happy stories, funny stories, sad stories to make the storm seemed not as scary for Chloe

"Now would you like to see a puppet show?" Carlos asks as Kendall picks Chloe up

"Yes please" Chloe says as Kendall carries her upstairs

Logan lays Katie in the crib and goes to join the guys for the puppet show. Chloe totally forgot about the storm cause they used the famous honk bonk from big time tour bus episode. Soon Chloe heard a loud clap of thunder scarring her to pieces

"It's okay Chloe I got you. Thank goodness you don't have school tomorrow cause you will be really tired from this storm" Logan says holding her close when Katie wakes up

"I got her Loges" James says going to Katie's nursery to get her

Carlos decides to figure out what's going on with the storm that's outside with the portable radio and TV that they keep on backup just in case they have storms like this

"Chloe I want you to go to Kendall while I calm your sister down" Logan tells her

Chloe nods with a sniffle

"This storm must be really scarring her" James says when he brings a screaming Katie in the room

"Must be come to daddy sweet girl" Logan says when James hands Katie over

"Update everyone we are under a severe thunderstorm warning until further notice, as well as a high wind advisory, and a tornado watch and warning, and a flood watch from all the rain" Carlos says

"Kendall I'm scared" Chloe says hugging him close

"James and me will wake the women up while you and Logan take the little girls down to the basement" Carlos says

"Sounds like a plan to me" Logan says as he leaves with a very scared Katie

"Right behind you Loges" Kendall says following with Chloe

Logan turns on the lighten stairs that lead to the basement, so Chloe isn't scared coming down to the basement

"Here we go Katie you can play in your spare playpen that daddy keeps downstairs in emergency's like this" Logan says setting Katie in the playpen

Katie played with some toys that Logan keeps downstairs just in case she wants to come down with him. Once everyone was settled on some mattress's they decided to get some sleep

"Night Chloe, and Katie we love you" Logan and Erin says cuddling with both of their girls

"Night daddy, night mommy" Chloe says closing her eyes and finally falling asleep with the guys singing _Worldwide _over and over again till both girls were sound asleep'

Kendall brought down Chloe's pink lantern so she wasn't scared of the dark. As Chloe slept Logan brushed her pretty locks to keep her calm while Erin brushed Katie brown locks as she sucked on her paci as she slept

(Couple days later)

"Daddy I don't feel good" Chloe says coming downstairs one morning for preschool

"Let's take your temperature princess" he says feeling her forehead

After he inserted the ear thermometer in it goes off

"Well little missy it's back to bed for you" he says when he sees Chloe's temperature

"How high is it Loges?" James asks feeding Fox

"100.0" Logan says

Chloe goes back upstairs coughing

"I'll be up in a little bit with some orange juice and some toast plus some medicine" he calls upstairs

"Logan can you bring the thermometer over here cause Katie feels warm too" Erin says feeling Katie's forehead

Katie's temperature was slightly high then Chloe's

"She looks flushed to me, and sounds congested too I'm calling the pediatrician to see what we can give both girls" he says going for the phone

"Come on Katie mama going to put you in some PJ's and rock you" Erin says taking her upstairs to her nursery

Kendall get the humidifier that him and Logan used on the bus for the tour and puts it in Katie's room, so her room is not so dry. James gets the one and puts it in Chloe's room

"Looks like we're not going to work today" Logan says coming in Katie's nursery

"Nope that's okay I'd rather spend time with our girls" Erin says holding Katie

"Don't worry Katie bug daddy gonna take care of your runny nose" he says removing her oxygen tube from her nose, so he could wipe her little nose

"How's Chloe?" Erin asks

"Eating she said her head hurts, and she doesn't have much of an appetite" he says putting Katie's oxygen in the corner of her room

"What did the doctor say?" she asks

"I can give Katie any over the counter medicine for baby's and Chloe can take the over the counter" he says

"Go Logan I got Katie" she says

"I'll be back" he says leaving for the drug store to get medicine and anything else for the girls

"Don't worry Katie daddy will be back with some medicine to get you better" Erin says rocking the baby in the rocking chair

Katie has a bit of a dry cough with her fever

"I hope you're not getting the flu" Erin says when she hears that cough

Erin hears a different cough coming from Chloe

"Don't tell me both of you are getting the flu" Erin says closing her eyes

"Daddy can I have an extra blanket please?" Chloe calls from her room

"Sure Chloe" James says grabbing an extra blanket from the blanket closet for Chloe

"Thank you Uncle James" Chloe says as James unmakes her bed so Chloe can have the extra blanket

"You're welcome Chlo. Uncle James is heading out to get you your own TV, so you can watch your favorite shows, and some movies while you get better" James says leaving

"Until then you can watch in my room I don't mind" Kendall says picking Chloe up and taking her to his room

"Where are, you going Kendall?" Carlos asks coming from the other nursery

"My friend Dustin wants to meet me and talk about some tour dates cause we might go on tour this fall and little bit of winter" Kendall says getting Chloe comfortable in his bed

"Oh have a great tour buddy I hope your back in time for the wedding's" Carlos says

"I will be" Kendall says getting Chloe her favorite show Sophia the first on for her to watch

Carlos bring ups some tea for Chloe, water for Katie and a ginger ale for Alexa

"Thank you Uncle Carlos" Chloe says when Carlos hands her sippy cup of warm tea

"You're welcome munchkin" he says taking Katie some water

Both girls end up falling asleep after Logan gives them their medicine

"Okay Chloe is all set-up, so when she wakes she can go back to her room and watch" James says after the cable man leaves

"He got her a TV and a DVD player" Erin says

"Chloe will like that" Logan says going back to Kendall's room to get a sleeping Chloe to take her back to her room

"How is she Loges?" Erin asks

"Her body still feels warm yet, so we are not out of the woods yet" he says tucking Chloe in

"Katie might have croup by the sounds of her cough" Erin says

"Don't say that" Logan says rolling his eyes

Both girls were very cuddly when they were sick, and Chloe's fever broke two days later while Katie still had that nasty cough within her

"Morning Chloe how we feeling?" James asks her

"Still sniffly" she says

"Well I wrote your teacher a note to keep you in from recess until you are over your cold" Logan says giving her vitamin

James takes Chloe to preschool while Logan makes Katie an appointment to see the pediatrician about her cough

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Croup, and Chloe's first father/daughter Halloween dance**


	36. Croup & Fatherdaughter dance

**Croup and Chloe's 1****st**** father/daughter Halloween dance**

The girl's pediatrician was able to see Katie that afternoon to see what was going on what that cough of hers

(Doctor's office)

"It's okay precious daddy gonna take care of you' Logan says as he soothes Katie who was crying her eyes out and coughing at the same time

"Katie Henderson" the nurse calls from the doorway

"Come on sweet girl" he says getting up with her

Since Katie was here for her coughing spell she didn't get her height and weight checked

"Here sweetie daddy brought you some water to help with that cough of yours" Logan says getting out her bottle that was filled with water

Katie drinks the water while Logan rocks her in his arms

Dr. Tweety confirms that Katie has croup by the sounds of her coughing and when she cries. He prescribes Katie to have a humidifier in her room when she is sleeping, and when she is awake she breathes in steam from the shower for ten minutes at a time. Logan goes home and tries it

(Home)

"Since you're gonna be up for a bit let's try the shower treatment let daddy get in his trunk and you in your cute little swimsuit" he says taking her to the nursery to change her into her swimsuit before he changes into his swim trunks

(Couple minutes later)

"You sound a little better maybe it might clear when you go down for your nap" he says changing her after the steam shower fun

Logan decides to stay with Katie as she sleeps just in case it comes back on her or humidifier runs out of steam. As she slept he couldn't believe how far she has come over these last couple of months, and how big she got. Also he strokes her pretty raven locks as he hums some tunes to himself

"Night my angel" he says finally leaving the nursery, but grabs the baby monitor just in case her cough comes back and he hears it

"Hey Loges how Katie doing?" James asks

"Listen for yourself" Logan says turning the volume up on the baby monitor

"The cough still in her" James says

"Yes it is I have the humidifier keeping her room moist, so it leaves her" Logan says sitting down with Erin

"Logan this came for you in the mail" Erin says handing Logan an invitation

"What's in the envelope Loges?" James asks

"Nickelodeon studios is have a parent and child Halloween dance, and me and Chloe are invited" Logan says

"I take it we might have to perform" James says throwing a ball in the air

"Yes we have to make an appearance, and perform for everyone" Logan says reading the enclosed letter

"I have to get a hold of Kendall" James says going into the kitchen to call Kendall

"I'll stay home with Katie since she is too little to understand what Halloween is" Erin says

"Thanks babe I guess I have to pick up two more costumes for Chloe and me" he says grabbing the keys to his motorcycle and leaving

Erin goes up to check on Katie cause her coughing is getting more worse instead of better

(That night)

"Okay Chloe bedtime" Logan calls from the landing

"Coming daddy" Chloe says running upstairs with Dr. Bear

James, Carlos, and Logan with Kendall on speaker sing Chloe her favorite song to get her to sleep. At the end Chloe is out like a light

"Night Chloe we love you" Logan, James, Carlos, and Erin say together as they blow her a kiss good night

"I'm off to help Alexa with names for our little boy" Carlos says going to his room

"I'm going downstairs to put the dogs out" James says

"I'm going to bed night sweetie" Erin says kissing Logan

"Night" he says kissing her back as he heads to the nursery to sleep with Katie

Logan fills the humidifier up with water, and the medicine, and plugs it back in and turns it on before he starts to rock Katie to sleep

"Katie I want you to get better cause next weekend daddy TV show is having a Halloween party and you are going as a monster your sister is going as Cinderella and my costume is secret you won't see it until later" he says as he continues to rock her in his arms until she falls asleep

Soon she falls asleep, and he puts her in her cribs and lays down right below her just in case her cough takes a turn for the worst

"Night Katie I love you" he says as he closes his eyes

(Few hours later)

Katie cough is not doing so good. Logan decides to take her to the hospital for better treatment cause the humidifier wasn't working

"Go back to sleep angel' he says when they were in an exam room

"Ah, Mr. Henderson, long time no, see how's Katie?" Dr. Mitchell asks

"Not good she still has this nasty cough in her" Logan says looking at the doctor that resembles himself

"It seems she has a bad case of croup in her, so I am going to admit her so we can knock that out of her system" Dr. Mitchell says leaving the room

"Don't worry Katie bug daddy is not going anywhere" he says rocking her side to side in his arms

Katie did not want to lie in the hospital crib. Logan didn't blame her the crib she had looked old, so they walked the floor until she settled down. He sees a newer crib in one of the rooms that wasn't being used he decides to try it out to see if she would sleep in it and lo and behold she actually went to sleep in the better crib

"Night sleeping beauty I'll see you when you wake up" he says tucking her in

Logan leaves to tell the nurse that Katie just moved rooms, and they saw why she did. The emergency room nurse put her in the room with the broken crib

"This is one of our newer cribs that we will be getting, so Katie is the first one to sleep in it" one nurse says happily

"I think she like it cause it resembles her crib at home" Logan says referring to the yellow crib that was really long

"She has one at home?" the nurse asks

"Yeah hers is red, and when she is older it converts to a big girl bed" he says smiling

"Okay I'll just switch room numbers" the nurse says going back to the aid station

(Morning)

"Hey sweet girl did you sleep good I bet you did in your comfy hospital crib" he says lifting her out to change her on the other side of the room

Katie didn't want to do much of anything while she was in the hospital all she wanted to do was be held by her daddy

(Couple days later)

"Well Katie bear today is the day you get released from the hospital" he says getting her dressed to come home

Katie was grinning from ear to ear

"You get to see sissy who missed you, mommy missed you, James Carlos missed you" he says as they head to check out so they could head home

Katie was glad to be home with the ones who loved and care about her. Plus her toys and the dogs, and the goldfish too

(Few days later)

"Chloe you ready to go to go to the Nick party with daddy?" Logan calls upstairs

"Ready daddy" she says sliding down the slide on her belly

Logan was going as batman and Chloe was going as Robin

"There's my Robin bye Erin have a good night" he says as they leave

"Night Logie bear" Erin calss as she plays with Katie

(Party)

"Nice costume Logan" Ciara says when she sees her former co-star

"Thanks Ciara" he says under his mask

"Where is James & Carlos?" Ciara asks

"James is over there talking to Jerry. Carlos is over there talking to Lucas and Kendall is away on tour" Logan says

"Oh" Ciara says as she leaves

Logan sees Chloe making friends with some kids that star on other nick shows. While he talks with Miranda. Chloe meets Jerry and Lucas and gets her picture taken with them as well as other Nick stars

"Chloe go sit down while I go get mic'd" Logan tells her

"Okay daddy" Chloe says sitting with her new friends

Kendall comes back he comes as a caveman. James was bandana man and Carlos was Fred Flintstone. Chloe loved watch her daddy perform on stage

"Hey Logan Nickelodeon is think of doing a new show starring you and Erin with the girls if they want to be in it, and the guys and me" Lucas says smiling

"Oh Chloe will be excited for sure and Erin as well" Logan says as he continues to talk to former and current Nick stars who brought their kids

Chloe plays some games and wins awesome prizes like posters, stuffed animals, balls and more. She ends up falling asleep playing another game

"Come on Chloe I think you had enough fun for tonight" Logan says carrying her out to the van

**Review**

**Next Chapter: up to you guys** **if not then the Sam & Kat episode **


	37. Sam & Kat, shopping, and nurseries

**Sam & Kat plus wedding planning, and nurseries**

It was the day Logan was looking forward too, and that was his baby's girl first television appearance

"Morning Katie bear today is the day you get to star in an episode of Sam & Kat" Logan says getting her ready

Katie makes cute cooing sounds that Logan couldn't get enough of

"Daddy, Uncle James, Carlos, and Kendall is going to be in the episode with you my baby girl" he says kissing her pretty toes

That morning Katie grabs her toes as Logan changes her

"Yes those are you're really pretty toes' he says kissing her toes and doing this little piggy

After Logan got Katie dressed he took her down for breakfast

"Good morning my little Katie bug" Erin says kissing Katie as she puts her bib on her

"How are our little girls doing?" Logan as he feeds Katie her breakfast

"They're fine" Erin says rubbing her bump

"So what do you have plan for Chloe today" he asks her

"I'm taking her wedding dress shopping, and we will get started on the nursery for the twins, and we will grab lunch before I take her to our doctor's appointment" Erin says giving Chloe her breakfast

"I would love you in anything that you wear" he says kissing her

After breakfast everyone headed off to their destinations

(San & Kat set)

"Oh my goodness is that the same Katie I saw two weeks ago?" Adrianna asks

"Yes Adrianna it is" Logan says as he heads off to put Katie's costume on her and take her to get her hair and make-up done for the episode

(Bridal store)

"Chloe do you see any dresses I'd like to try on?" Erin asks her

Chloe scopes the racks to find some perfect dresses for her mommy to wear for her wedding. Erin has some costars from the TV shows she's been on to come and give her feedback

(Sam & Kate)

"Katie I hate to it you look really pretty in your cute little outfit" Logan says as they head to set

"I've never seen her look better" James says as they head to set

"She looks like a doll" Carlos says

James & Logan hit him for that

(Bridal)

"Guys this is one of the one's Chloe picked out" Erin says coming out in a stunning ball gown with rhinestones

"It's looks gorgeous on you" Kendall's on screen girlfriend says

"It's totally you" James girlfriend says

"Let's keep this one in mind as we look at others" Erin says heading back to change into a different princess gown

(Sam & Kat)

"Oh my goodness its Logan from Big time rush" Adrianna says in her Kat voice

"Hi Kat I was wondering if you could watch Katie for me today cause I have a really busy day with the guys you know album signings and all that" Logan asks the two teens

"Sure we will be more than happy to watch Katie for you" Sam says as Logan hands Katie to Kat

"Bye Katie be good" he says kissing her as he leaves the scene

"What should we do with Katie?" Kat asks

"Let's put her in the activity center for now as we clean the house" Sam says

"Okay" Kat says setting Katie in the activity center as she helps Sam tidy up the house

(Bridal)

"What do you think about this one Chloe?" Erin asks coming out in a ball gown dress that has more rhinestones on it then the first

"You look like Cinderella" Chloe says happily

"Then this is the dress I'll get" Erin says happily

After dress shopping, Erin decided to grab a bite to eat at one of the local diners before they go nursery shopping for the two newest Henderson's

"Okay Chloe what would you like for lunch?" Erin asks her as their waitress sits them in a booth

Chloe looks over the menu and decides on a strawberry milkshake and a hamburger and fries for lunch. Erin orders a salad, and a chocolate milkshake. During lunch Erin asked her how school was going, and is she excited to meet Mickey mouse in two months

"Yes I am I can't wait to meet Mickey" Chloe says excitedly as she almost spills her milkshake

"There lots of activities for you to do on the cruise ship, and I'm signing you and Katie up for swim lessons so you two can swim in the pool" Erin says drinking her milkshake

Chloe couldn't wait for the cruise

(Baby store)

"Hi auntie Alexa" Chloe says when her and Erin enter to shop for the babies

"Hi munchkin" Alexa says giving Chloe a hug

Erin & Alexa decide to shop for furniture for both nurseries, and do a little item shopping for bibs and that

"Have you and Carlos started thinking about names yet?" Erin asks as she looks at strollers

"No we have not, and we better get a jump on it before he gets here. If not he gonna be baby boy Pena" Alexa says looking at clothes

"We haven't started yet either I want to wait awhile until after the wedding to think about that" Erin says looking at rocking chairs

"Erin what about this crib?" Alexa asks her

"It's too dark of a color" Erin says

"I'll see if it comes in a lighter color if not I'll look at different cribs" Alexa says looking at the color section on the side of the crib

"I like this crib mommy" Chloe says looking at a crib that was shaped like a carriage

Erin inspects it to see if it transforms into a big girl bed later down the road

"I like it" Erin says when she sees how close the bars are to each other

"I picked out a sleigh crib in a light brown color" Alexa says when they check out

"That will look nice" Erin says as she pays for her purchases

After shopping Erin takes Chloe to the community center to sign her and Katie up for swim lessons

(Sam & Kat)

"Hey Sam how was my little Katie?" Logan asks when Sam answers the door

"An absolute angel" Sam says looking at Kat

"For doing such a good job watching her here are two tickets to the big time concert tomorrow" Logan says pulling some tickets out of his back pocket

"Really you mean it?" Sam asks

"Yeah if anyone could got Katie to nap easily deserves a reward" he says smiling

"Awesome see ya there" Sam says shutting the door

"Bye" Kat says after the door is closed

"You didn't tell him what happened" Kat says

"Nope" Sam says as they sit down to watch TV

Earlier in the day Katie sneaked out the front door when Sam and Kat wasn't looking, so Sam & Kat had to go chase her all over town. Katie ended up inside one of the stadiums on the fifty yard line

(At the house)

"How did Katie do on set?" Erin asks taking a sleeping Katie from Logan

"Amazing she was so well behaved didn't cry much tomorrow I go back to do the concert scenes before I head to our set" he says kissing her

Erin carries a sleeping Katie upstairs while Chloe was in the girls nursery working on it for her

"Hey Chloe what ya working on?" Logan asks coming into the nursery

"The new babies room" she says trying to draw something on the wall

"What ya drawing?" he asks coming over to her

"Rabbit's house" she says happily

"Oh you're think a Winnie the pooh theme for the nursery" he says

"Yes daddy" she says happily

"I think that's a great idea I'm going to talk it over with Uncle Carlos to see if he and Auntie Alexa are doing the same thing" he says leaving

Chloe goes back to working Rabbit's house

"You're in luck Chlo we can use Winnie the pooh cause uncle Carlos and Auntie Alexa is doing a safari theme for their nursery" Logan says coming back in

"Will you help me daddy?" Chloe asks doing the puppy dog look

"Sure Chloe" he says

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Swimming, and more cruise and nursery fun**

**I'm taking suggestions for names I'm thinking president names or so**


	38. Swimming, cruise fun, and Disney

**Swimming, cruise, and Disney world**

Two weeks later Chloe and Katie had their first swim lesson

"Thanks for coming with me James" Logan says as he brings Katie in

"Sure no problem why couldn't Erin come?" James asks as they enter the family changing area

"Her and Alexa signed up for an aqua pregnancy class" Logan says as he begins changing Katie

Logan hands Chloe her swim suit, so she could change into it as him and James goes and change into their swim trunks

"Okay Katie daddy is ready time to go to your first ever swim lesson" Logan says carrying Katie

Chloe was really excited she practically runs into where her class was, and gets in the water

"Here take Katie I have to go discipline Chloe" Logan says handing Katie to James

"Come on Katie let's head to your class" James says carrying Katie to the baby pool area

"Chloe Lilianna Henderson you are in big trouble missy out of the pool now" Logan says tapping his foot

Chloe gets out dripping wet

"Am I in trouble daddy?" she asks him

"Yes sweetie you are until class starts you are going to sit on the bench and don't move a muscle you understand me" he tells her

Chloe does what she is told, and sits on the bench. Logan sits next to her to make sure she doesn't move

"Hey sweetie" Erin says coming with her robe on

"Hey" he says kissing her

"I thought you were supposed to be with Katie, and James was going to be with Chloe" Erin says when she sees a very unhappy Chloe sitting on the next bench

"Yeah I was until Chloe decided to run really fast into the small pool area and do a cannonball right into the pool" he tells her

"She might have been really excited about swimming lessons, or getting in the water in general" Erin says

Logan just looks at Chloe and sees how upset she is

"You're probably right when she had therapy she always looked forward to the water part, and now she is out of therapy completely she probably misses the water" Logan says

"Yeah I see her being an all-star swimmer when she is older" Erin says

"Where you off to?" Logan asks Erin

"Oh it's a pregnancy workout series, so I'm off to the aerobics room" Erin says leaving

Logan gets up to apologize to Chloe

"Chloe I'm really sorry how I acted back there. I should of known you really liked the water that much you couldn't wait to hop back in to learn how to swim for real, so do you forgive me?" he asks her

Chloe gives him a big hug

"You wanna have free swim before class?" he asks her

She nods happily

Logan watched as Chloe swam. When her teacher entered he signaled for her to get out of the water as he goes to Katie's swim class and James comes over to Chloe's

(Thirty minutes later)

"James what happened to you" Logan says with a chuckle

"Chloe decided to get me soaking wet" James says as water comes dripping from him

"Logan could tell Chloe was going to be his water girl, and Katie loves the water like her sister does

(Three days later)

"Daddy where we going?" Chloe asks from the backseat of the van

"To Orlando to see our cruise ship" he says as they pull into the parking garage

"Yay" Chloe says as she gets out with Erin and gets into wagonie

Erin pushes Katie while Logan holds onto Chloe and pulls all the luggage in the wagon. Once their luggage was loaded they headed to the gate to board their flight to Orlando

(Orlando)

Logan decided to stay in the all-star movies resorts. Once they got all checked in and settled they headed for the cruise ship

"Big ship daddy" Chloe says when she sees it for the first time

"In two months we will be going on that ship" he says as he pulls the wagon on the ship as Erin follows with Katie, and Carlos and Alexa follow behind them

The reason for the visit, so Erin and Logan and Alexa and Carlos could finish planning their wedding like the rooms they wanted to get married in, booking their dinner for two, and so Chloe and Katie can get the feel of the cruise ship before they sail

"I'm taking the girls to different parts of the ship" James says taking Chloe and Katie to see where they will sleep

Kendall's & Logan's room has an outside deck with it, and as soon Chloe goes out she begins feeling sick, and ends up throwing up over the boat and in the ocean

"I think you might sleep on the couch that inside and away from the doors" James says bringing her back inside

James takes the girls to explore different sections of the ships, so they could get used to it. Chloe evens picks out the restaurants she wants to eat at while on the ship

"I want to eat here a lot" Chloe says when she sees the restaurant that changes colors

"Maybe when mommy and daddy go to their private dinner me and Kendall can bring you and Katie here for dinner" James says putting their reservations in cause he knew when Logan and Erin were going to go to their wedding dinner

The crew gives Chloe and Katie the safety demonstration on how to put on their life jacket, and how to enter the lifeboat with an adult, so when the group comes on board the adults get the safety demonstration.. After more exploring the girls go back to Logan and Erin

"Well the weddings are all set up, so that's left is get the dresses and write our vows" Carlos says as they leave the cruise ship

"Where we going next daddy?" Chloe asks as they back to the van

"It's a surprise, so I'm gonna blindfold you and mommy and Katie" he says tying a bandana around her eyes so she doesn't see anything

He blindfolds Erin, and covers Katie eyes with gauze as he makes the drive to the transportation center, so Chloe can see Cinderella's castle before they board the monorail to go to Magic Kingdom

(An hour later)

"Okay Chloe we're here" Logan says as he helps his girls after he showed Erin where they were going

Logan has Chloe get in the wagon as he pulls her to where she could see Cinderella's castle perfectly before they board the monorail

"Okay Chloe I'm going to remove your blindfold" he says untying the bandana

Chloe is amazed when she sees Cinderella's castle from the other side

"Are we going there daddy?" she asks excitedly

"Yes we are going to the Magic Kingdom Chlo" he tells her

Chloe is so excited so gets out of the wagon and runs up to the monorail, so she can meet her idol

"I got her Loges" Carlos says as him and Alexa go after Chloe who couldn't wait to get to Magic Kingdom and meet Cinderella

James hangs back with Logan and Erin as they walk up the planl to the monorail with Katie who seemed excited for Disney

As Logan, Erin, Katie, and James came up they saw Chloe waiting for them to board the monorail inside one of the empty monorail cars

"I hope they hurry" Chloe says from her seat

"Chloe they have plenty of time to board one of the workers said that we had people coming and to hold the monorail" Alexa says

Logan with the wagon, Erin with Katie in the stroller, and James all boarded the monorail just in time before the doors close and that saying comes on

"Please stand clear of the doors"

"Here we go Chloe we are off to meet Mickey and all his friends" Logan says as the monorail starts moving

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Disney world part 1**


	39. Disney part 1

**Disney part 1**

The whole way to the magic kingdom Chloe was looking out the window and admiring the view outside

"Loges I'll take the family picture with the four of you in front of the castle" Carlos says

"Thanks man" Logan says as the monorail stops

"Why we stop daddy?" Chloe asks

"I don't know sweetie" he says smiling

Soon Katie started to fuss

"What's wrong doodle bug you hungry?" he asks getting her out of the stroller

Logan grabs a bottle from the diaper bag, and begins feeding Katie

"Sorry everyone for the delay it appears we have hit an electrical snag, and we will be towed back to the transportation station, and for everyone's troubles the Magic Kingdom is going to let everyone who rode this monorail early admission into the park tomorrow" the conductor

That made Chloe upset

"Chloe maybe we can go to Animal Kingdom and we can see all the wild animals there" James says comforting her

"Plus we can get some pictures for our nursery" Alexa says to Carlos

"Yeah we can" he says kissing her

The group finds the bus to board to Animal Kingdom, and heads there

"I'm taking Alexa on anything Safari related so she can get pictures for the nursery" Carlos says heading for the express train

"Chloe wanna dig up some fossils?" Logan asks her

Chloe nods with a sniffle

"I'm taking Katie to get a clean diaper" Erin says heading for the restrooms

"Okay meet us at the conservation station after" Logan says as him and James take Chloe to the boneyard

Chloe ends up having fun digging up fossils she ends up getting some fossils out of the deal before Logan has her wash her hands, so they can head to the conservation station where she can see bones up close and take a look on how she can help save the planet

"Chloe I think you will love to see this" Logan says as the group heads for it's tough to be a bug under the tree of life

Chloe recognizes the bugs cause the week before Logan showed her _a bugs life _and she loved it

"I'm going to the gift shop with Katie" Erin says heading for the gift shop with a sleeping Katie

Chloe got a kicked out of the show. As they were leaving Chloe saw the big snowy mountain

""Can I ride that ride daddy?" she asks

"I don't know Chloe we could give it a shot to see if you can ride it" he says as they head to Expedition Everest

"Hey Loges you gonna ride Expedition Everest?" Carlos asks when he sees Logan approach with Chloe who seemed eager to ride

"Yes Chloe wants to take it on, so I'm going on with her" Logan says getting in line with her

James and Carlos decides to get in line too. When the group gets to the front of the line one of the operators get out their stick to measure Chloe to see if she was tall enough to ride, and she was able to

"Chloe you must have had a growth spurt sometime in the last few months" Logan says as they board the ride

"That's cause I eat all my veggies like a big girl" she says happily as Logan buckles them in

Carlos and James didn't get one this time, but was able to get pictures for Logan

"Here we go Chlo" Logan says as the train leaves

As the coaster made its way up the mountain Chloe waved to Erin who was covering her eyes. Alexa was able to snap some picture when Chloe and Logan came down the hill. Once the ride was over Logan had Chloe get back in the wagon, so she would be safe

"Chloe would you like to go on a safari ride to see some animals?" Erin asks her as she pushes Katie who was still snoozing

That got Chloe really excited to see some African animals like giraffes and rhinos and everything. Erin even got her a safari hat to wear on the ride, so she felt like she was actually on a safari

(An hour later)

Chloe was sound asleep, and Katie woke-up from her nap

"I'll stay here with Chloe while you take Katie to do some fun activities" Erin says sitting down

Logan took Katie to do some Dinosaurs activities. He even took her on a safari so she could see some animals too. Before she wanted to eat as Katie ate Chloe woke up from her power nap, and wanted to do more fun stuff before heading back to the hotel.

"Chloe you wanna ride triceratops spin, and you can decide how high we go and how low we go" Logan asks her

Chloe was up from that. Once Logan and his girls got on Chloe decided to start in the medium range for Katie to see if she was scared of heights at all, and she ended up being scared

"Okay Katie I'll lower the dino for you" Chloe says from the back

After the ride Erin decided it was time to head back to the hotel, so Katie could calm down. Once back at the transportation center Logan, Erin and the girls loaded up to head back to the hotel. Once back Logan takes Chloe to Disney quest

"Where we going next daddy?" Chloe asks when James, Carlos and Alexa decide to tag along

"We are going to downtown Disney for some fun James is going his way, Uncle Carlos and Auntie Alexa are going their way and me and you are going to Disney quest for some fun" Logan says driving

"Yay" Chloe says excitedly

Chloe goes on virtual jungle cruise, and makes her own Disney character come alive, and she even rides Aladdin's magic carpet with Uncle Kendall who was performing in Orlando at the time and couldn't resist hanging out with his favorite niece

(Few hours later)

"How was your date?" Logan asks Carlos

"Fantastic we saw Cirque de soleil, had a romantic dinner, went to the House of blues" Carlos says

"Perfect I'm going to take Chloe bowling for the first time" Logan says as they head to the bowling alley

Along the way Chloe told Uncle Carlos and Auntie Alexa what she did, and she even showed them her character she drew of yourself, Logan, Erin, Katie and her new sisters that were coming. Plus she even rode Aladdin's magic carpet

(Bowling Alley)

"Okay Chloe since this is your first time bowling I'm getting bumpers for you" Logan says as he gets shoes for him and her

"Chloe did you shop for mommy, Katie and your sisters?" Alexa asks as Logan puts her bowling shoes on

"Yes I did" Chloe says proudly

"She was able to get started on the nursery for me, so I wouldn't have much to worry about" Logan says picking out a ball she could handle

Logan, Carlos, and Alexa were on one lane and Chloe had her own lane

(Three games later)

"Wow Chloe for a four year old you can sure bowl" Carlos says when he say Chloe's score

"Mommy got me some pins and I practiced when I didn't nap" Chloe says happily

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter: Part 2 of the Disney adventure plus BTR performs**


	40. Disney part 2 & Magic Kingdom part 1

**Disney part 2**

**I'm breaking the Magic Kingdom down into two parts since there is so much to do I can't fit it in all in one chapter**

Both Chloe and Katie were up at six and ready to go to the Magic Kingdom

"Okay girls let's head to the transportation center to board the monorail to go to the Magic Kingdom" Erin says as she pushes Katie who was ready to go and Logan pulls Chloe in the wagon

"It's too early to be up" James says coming out of his hotel room

"James you can pick up some coffee cause right now we are heading to breakfast" Logan says as he pulls Princess Chloe

Logan decided to go during the best time when Disney was in between Halloween and were decorating for Christmas, so he brought Chloe's princess costume with him

Chloe had Mickey waffles for breakfast with fruit

"Logan me James, and Kendall went together and booked you and Erin in the Cinderella suite for tonight, so you two have a night for yourselves" Carlos says eating his breakfast

"Carlos that's so nice of you guys wait who gonna watch the girls?" Logan asks

"We're gonna divide them up me and Alexa are gonna take Katie, and Kendall is taking Chloe" Carlos says

"What do you say Erin you up for a night alone?" Logan asks her

"Absolutely I would love to spend a night alone with my man" she says kissing her

After breakfast they all head for the bus to the transportation center

"Logan do you have a trick or treat bag for Chloe for tonight's Mickey's Halloween party?" James asks her

"I'll get one there" Logan says as they pull into the transportation center

Logan, Erin Carlos, Alexa, James, And Kendall all rode the same monorail car together. Chloe was really excited she wanted to sit on the seat to look out the window

"Please stand clear of the doors" the voice on the monorail said as the doors closed

"Not too many people riding the monorail this morning" Kendall says as they continue towards the Magic kingdom

"Nope" Logan says drinking his coffee

Since no one was at the hotel stop they continued going to the Magic Kingdom

"Chloe in the wagon for me please" Logan says as the train gets closer

Chloe does what she is told. Logan got some pictures with Chloe by the entrance to the park

"Logan you and Erin get in with Katie and I'll take one of you guys" Kendall says

Logan hangs onto Katie while Chloe stood between her mommy and daddy. Then Erin takes one with the guys and Chloe and Katie together

"Now to the Magic Kingdom" Chloe says running into the park

As Chloe entered she was in amazed how big it was, and how tall Cinderella's castle was

"Chloe look there Cinderella's castle" Logan says when he catches up to her

Chloe is still in awe yet as she got back in the wagon as the group headed down the middle of Main street. As the group approached Cinderella's castle Logan and the guys got some pictures of Chloe standing in front of the castle, and James took the Henderson family shot in front of the castle the first ride they went to was Dumbo

"Big time rush we have been expecting you here are your fast pass tickets to jump in line for everything, and you guys are doing little performances throughout the day" someone from Disney says when they spot them in the park

"Will it be okay if my daughter joins us for the festivities?" Logan asks

"Sure she can ride in the parades and be a part of their big show they perform, and she can ride a float at the light parade tonight' the person says smiling

Chloe was really excited for that especially BTR was going to be on the princess float

"Come Chloe there is fun to be had" James says as they run for Dumbo

Since Alexa & Erin were expecting they saw from the ground. Logan and Chloe rode together. Kendall and James rode together as Carlos stood on the ground with the girls

"Wave to mommy Chloe" Logan says when they were up above

"That was fun" Chloe says when they got off

"Yeah it was where too next our little princess?" Carlos asks

"Small world" she says heading for the ride

That ride Erin and Alexa could join in it was a boat ride. After small world Chloe decided on the river boat ride

"Chloe why don't you stay with us as we give mommy and daddy some room" James says taking Katie's stroller and Kendall had the wagon

Once on the river boat Logan took Erin to the front and did what Jack did to Rose in the _Titanic _

"Logan I love you so much" she says as they kiss

"Chloe want to see a big paddle?" Kendall asks her

She nods as he takes her to show her the back of the riverboat. After the riverboat Carlos decided to take Chloe to the haunted mansion

"Carlos I'm going with her, so she is not scared" Logan says following him

"What's this place Uncle Carlos?" Chloe asks

"It's the haunted mansion Chloe it's a cool ride" Carlos says

"I want my daddy" Chloe says as she starts to cry

"It's okay Chlo I'm right here' Logan says picking Chloe up to comfort her Chloe continued to sob on Logan's shoulder as they went through the scary part of the ride. Then when it was time to ride the actual ride Chloe got on, but sat really close to Logan and Kendall. After the ride the group took a small break to rest and use the bathroom, and calm Chloe down on the riverboat cruise ride

"I'll stay here Logie while you take Chloe on the riverboat and calm her down" Erin says

Logan completely agrees and takes Chloe on the river boat and calms her down. While Alexa, took Carlos somewhere, for a good talking too. While Kendall took Katie to get a dry diaper on, and James hanged out with Erin

"So Erin, how the whole pregnancy thing going?" James asks her

"Fine it's hard to feel the girls kick cause they are conjoined, but I love feeling them move inside me" Erin says rubbing her bump

Once Logan, and Chloe came back. The group headed for mad hater's tea party ride which Logan Chloe & Katie rode in one tea cup while Kendall, James and Carlos rode in the other tea cup, and they decided to have a contest to see who could spin the fastest. It did not end well it ended with Chloe getting really dizzy, and throwing up in the nearest trash can along with Katie who was sick too

"No more rides guys" Erin says as she takes care of Katie

"Come on Chloe we'll go sit somewhere while your legs get back to normal" Alexa says

The guys decide to call it quits too all that spinning mad them dizzy, so they had to lay down with their eyes closed while they wait for their head to stop spinning. After a while they head to Mickey's toontown to meet Mickey and Minnie and all their friends and get pictures and autographs

"I wanna ride that ride daddy" Chloe says when she sees the brainstormer

"Okay while mommy goes and sees about the characters I'll take you on the roller coaster" Logan says helping Chloe to the coaster

"Sweetie can you get me and the girls something to eat?" Erin asks

"Sure babe come on Chloe I bet you're hungry too" Logan says heading to get Erin a craving

"Can you get me one Carlos?" Alexa asks nicely

"Be right back honey muffin" Carlos says going to get her craving

James and Kendall were in charge of giving the girls massages. Until Logan and Carlos came back with the cravings

(Twenty minutes later)

"Here you're craving my muffin loaf" Logan says handing Erin her craving

"Thank you babe" Erin says as she begins to eat her snack

"Here's yours my darling peach" Carlos says handing Alexa her craving

"Thank you our son is very happy now" Alexa says as she starts to munch on her snack

While the girls ate the guys took Chloe on the brainstormer, and after the ride they went to see Mickey & Minnie's house, and to see where the characters are located

"It says here Loges the characters are spread out throughout the Magic Kingdom, and are at different locations, and luckily they left a map where the different characters are at throughout the Magic Kingdom" James says

"Since Chloe wants to meet Cinderella let's head there, and then we can grab some lunch before we do the first parade then Chloe gets to perform, then we can have more fun and grab dinner in between attractions and meet and greets followed by more fun before the Electrical parade and our second performance then more fun before Chloe and you guys can take the girls back to the hotel for mine and Erin's night alone" Logan says smiling

"Sounds like a plan Loges I'm going to get Chloe a stuffed animal to help her sleep by herself since she is in a different place and her first night away from you" Kendall says goes in search of the gift shop

"Will we be able to come back in just in case Katie feels insecure with us?" Alexa asks

"We can probably ask when we check in tonight to see if Katie can come back in" Erin asks as she eats her snack

Soon the group headed for fairytale hall to meet Chloe's idol Cinderella

"Here Chloe I got you an autographed book so you can get Cinderella's autograph" Erin says pulling out an autograph book for Chloe

"Thank you mommy" Chloe says as they reach fairytale hall to go meet her idol

When Chloe saw Cinderella she was amazed and in shock

"Hello little girl what's your name?" Cinderella asks

"Chloe Henderson" Chloe says happily

"Chloe that's a pretty name" Cinderella says smiling

"Thank you" Chloe says smiling

Logan and the guys all take pictures of Chloe with Cinderella, and Chloe gets Cinderella's autograph

"Chloe before you leave you get an tiara" Cinderella says reaching into her basket for a tiara

Erin and Logan couldn't help but let the tears fall from their eyes as Chloe got her tiara on her head, and received the name princess Chloe

"Loges turn off the water works if you start to cry we all cry too" James says

"I can't help it she's my little princess" Logan says as they make their way to see another Disney princess

"Look there's Belle" Chloe says when she sees her other idol

"Go up and see her I'll wait right here" Erin says when the guys took Katie and headed for a place for lunch

"Hello little girl what's your name?" Belle asks

"Chloe Henderson" Chloe says smiling

"That's a really pretty name, and since you already have a tiara you can have another one just in case this one gets lost cause every princess needs a back-up tiara" Belle says placing Chloe's tiara on her head

Erin couldn't help but cry again as Chloe got another tiara on her head

"Could I have three more tiara's for my sisters?" Chloe asks Bell

"Sure you can" Belle says giving Chloe three more tiara's, so Katie could have one, and her soon to be little sisters can have one as well

Chloe got Belle's autograph and a picture before her and mommy headed to meet Logan and the guys for lunch

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter: Disney part 3 and Magic Kingdom part 2**


	41. Disney part 3 & Magic kingdom part 2

**Disney part 3 & Magic Kingdom part 2**

After lunch Chloe decided to take Katie on some rides, so she will feel included. That day was also magical cause little Katie took her first steps

"I'm taking Katie to Winnie the pooh" Chloe says when they exit the restaurant

The whole way Katie held onto Chloe's hand and didn't let go

"Come on Erin ride with us it's gonna be fun" Logan says as their girls got in line

"Okay if you put it that way I'll ride

The Henderson's were in one car while everyone else rode behind them

"Look Katie it's Winnie the pooh you're favorite" Chloe says pointing Winnie out for her

That makes Katie extremely happy

"There's roo and piglet" Chloe says

Logan and Erin knew Chloe was going to be a great big sister when the twins come in five months

Erin & Alexa stood behind with the wagon and shopped for the nursery while the guys took Chloe & Katie to Peter pan

"Chloe keep an eye on your sister cause I can't ride with the two of you" Logan says when he stands with Kendall

"Okay daddy" Chloe says as they move forward in line

Once on the ride Chloe wraps her one arm around her sister, and holds onto the ride bar with the other hand

"Here we go Katie" Chloe says as the ride starts

Katie's eyes were wide as she saw the different colors that were below her, but she got scared when she saw Captain hook

"It's okay Katie Peter pan is going to save the day" Chloe says

No matter what Chloe did Katie could not stop crying

"Mommy Katie is upset" Chloe says as she helps Katie up the stairs and to Erin

"Come here sugar pie what's the matter did Captain Hook scare you?" she asks comforting the baby girl

Once all the guys were off Chloe decided to see if Katie would ride Aladdin's magic carpet ride

"Chloe if you take her on that ride low and down to the ground" Erin calls after her

"I will mommy" Chloe says as they make their way to the ride

All the guys decided to ride with the girls Logan and his girls in front and Kendall, James and Carlos in the back of the ride. After that ride Big time rush and Chloe had to go get ready for the parade.

"Katie I think a diaper change is in order for you" Erin says as they head for the restroom

"Right behind you Erin" Alexa says following Erin

Once Katie was changed and Erin and Alexa went to the bathroom. They went to find their spots for the parade

"Look Katie there's daddy" Erin says when she sees the guys on their float

"Dada" Katie says when she sees Logan

Katie started to squirm, so Erin put her down, and she started heading for the float Logan was on

"Oh my gosh Katie you're walking" Logan says in the middle of the song

Logan gets off and gets Katie and puts her on the float, and climbs back up to continue singing

"Wave to all the friendly people Katie" Chloe says as she hangs onto her sister

Katie has a blast waving at everyone from the float

"Might as well go after her" Erin says as she follows the float

After the afternoon parade Chloe was taken back to Cinderella castle to get ready for the program

(Dream along with Mickey)

"Everyone we have a very special guest that's going to be joining the festivities today, and her name is Chloe Henderson the daughter of Logan Henderson from Big time rush" the announcer says

Kendall, James, Carlos, Alexa, Logan, and Erin go crazy when Chloe comes out in a special dress

Chloe's program was a fun program to watch Logan got it all on video for his folks to watch in Texas when they go back next month for Thanksgiving. Her program was about her planning a special party for all the princess's in the kingdom, and she also wanted to invite her family, so she talks it over with Mickey and all his friends what she should do, and in the end she invites everyone to come to the party.

"You were wonderful princess now you want to have a showdown at Buzz?" Logan asks her

"You are on daddy" Chloe says as they head for the ride

Chloe ends up beating all the guys. Yes they went on the ride four times for the showdown. Since they were in the neighborhood Kendall took her on the Astro orbiter with James and Carlos riding behind her

"Chloe you up for big thunder?" James asks her

"Yes" she says happily

Along the way they meet Mickey and his friends in Main street town hall and got his autograph and her picture taken with her

"Okay Chloe hang on tight cause here we go" James says once they have boarded the roller coaster

Chloe had a blast she screamed her entire head off on that ride

"Chloe you ready to get wet now?" Carlos asks when they left

"Yes Uncle Carlos" she says happily

Logan and Kendall and James boarded Splash Mountain with her. Carlos thinks she should ride in front so she can get wet

"Best vacation ever" Chloe says as they head down the big drop

"I'm going to kill Carlos" Alexa says when she saw Chloe rode in front

"Yeah what was he thinking?" Erin asks as she heads to buy Chloe a towel

Before going on the big rides Chloe gave Erin all the tiara's so they wouldn't fall off her head

"Daddy I'm cold" Chloe says shivering

"Hang on mommy will have a towel waiting for you" Logan says as he carries Chloe off and back to the wagon

James bought the pictures, so they would have memories of the first family vacation together with Chloe and Katie

"Here we go Chloe let me wrap you up and get you dry and warm" Erin says wrapping a princess towel around Chloe

Logan decided it will be best if they sit down and rest awhile. Since the park has extra magic hours Chloe would want to stay and have a blast. Since Chloe fell asleep in the wagon The Henderson's decided to head for the main entrance so they could rest and reenergize for the rest of the visit. Carlos and Alexa found a nice bench to sit on and relax while Kendall and James decided to go have more fun

"When did Katie fall asleep?" Logan asks

"While you guys were on splash mountain" Erin says propping her feet up

"What do you think about Maybre for a name for one of the girls?" Logan asks her

"It sounds different and unique" Erin says

"I'll add it to the list" Logan says pulling out his phone

"Logie I picked up the nursery sets for the twins" Erin says

"You can show me later during our night alone" he says giving her that look

"Oh I can't wait till later I wonder if we can head up there now so we can put the girls down?" Erin asks

Logan finds out if him and Erin can head to their suite, and they can, so the girls can sleep

"Since the girls are sleeping want to cuddle for a little bit?" Logan asks Erin

"I thought you never ask" she says as they start to cuddle together in the other bed

Soon her and Logan fall asleep with their girls

(Two hours later)

"Ready to have some more fun Chloe?" Logan asks her when she woke up from her nap

"Ready daddy' she says heading out of the castle

"She will be surprised when she finds out we are eating at Cinderella's round table tonight for dinner" Logan says as he gets Katie

"Totally she won't expect it" Erin says following behind with the wagon

They met up with the others and saw Mickey's Philharmagic followed by Monsters Inc. laugh floor where Chloe was laughing her full head off

"I'm taking you on something I know you will love" Logan says as they head for tomorrow land speedway to let Chloe drive a bit which she loved doing

"Can we go to the little mermaid now?" Chloe asks

"Sure sweetie" Logan says

That ride everyone got to ride it, and had a good time. Then Logan decided they all ride the carousel of progress before dinner

"Chloe you will be excited to where I got us reservations for" Logan says as they head back to Cinderella's castle

"Where daddy" Chloe asks jumping up and down

"It's a surprise" he says as they head there

"We're eating at Cinderella's round table?" she asks when they get there

"Yes we are" he says as they head inside

"Yes we have reservations under Henderson" Logan says to the waiter

"Right this way" the waiter says guiding everyone to the table that overlooked a carousel

"Can we ride that next?" Chloe asks

"Sure we can pumpkin" he says helping her into the booth

The group enjoys a fantastic meal followed by desert which everyone loved. Then it was off to ride the carousel before the electrical parade that was going to happen soon

"Okay my little princess time to get ready to ride in the parade" Logan says taking her backstage to get her changed for the parade

That parade she got to ride in Cinderella's carriage while BTR rode behind her, and after the parade BTR had to take their positions for the concert

"These two songs goes out to two very special princesses Chloe & Katie Henderson I love you very much" Logan says from the stage as the group sings _A dream is a wish your heart makes, and When you wish upon a star_

BTR sings some more classics Disney songs before the firework display which Carlos and Alexa decided to head out before the big crowd

"Okay Chloe since the park is opened a little longer how about we ride pirates of the Caribbean" James asks her

"Yea we should" Chloe says as they head that way

"Ready for our night alone Miss Sanders" Logan says as they head back to the castle

"Ready as ever" Erin says as they head back hand in hand

Once back in the suite Logan set the mood with candles and sparkling cider, and got the fire going while Erin changed into something special

"Erin you look positively radiant tonight" Logan says handing her sparkling cider

"Why thank you" she says

"Shall we make a toast?" he asks

"To who?" she asks raising her glass

"To the two most adorable, well-behaved, cute daughters Chloe and Katelynn Henderson" he says

"And our other soon to be daughters Maybre and Scarlett Henderson" she says

"I think we have named our daughter now to work on middle names" he says

"We'll do that later right now I want to be alone with you" she says sitting down on the couch

"Me too I want to spend tonight with you and you alone and Maybre and Scarlett if they want to join" he says when they cuddle in front of the fireplace

Soon Logan felt a little kick

"Oh my gosh" I think one of them just kicked

"Try singing something maybe they will respond" Erin says

Logan sings a classic song and both girls kick

"They might be joined at the back" Erin says when she feels it too

Her and Logan go and look out the window to see if they see Chloe still running around the park, and she is

"Where we going tomorrow?" Erin asks

"I don't know maybe Epcot or MGM studios" he says

"I say MGM since they have Disney junior there for Chloe and the Muppets" Erin says

"Yeah Chloe could get a kick out of the Muppets" he says with a chuckle

"Knowing Kendall and James they would want to take her on Aerosmith and the tower of terror" she says taking a sip

"Probably yeah and the next day will be epcot where we can travel around the world with the girls" he says bringing her close

"Then maybe in Paris we could have a romantic dinner there" she suggest

"Then watch the fireworks show" he says kissing her

From there they end up making out and enjoying each other company before continuing it in bed

(Meanwhile on the ground)

"Okay Chloe I thinks it's time for you to go to bed we rode almost every twice or three times already" James says

"Can I ride the carousel one more time please?" she asks

"Sure then it's off to bed with your big Minnie stuffed animal" Kendall says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Disney part 4 & 5**


	42. Disney part 4 & 5

**Disney part 4 & 5**

The next day Chloe slept in till ten, and the plans changed so instead of going to MGM studios they went to Blizzard beach to have some fun in the water

"Chloe come here so I can tie your bathing suit on you" Erin says in the hotel room when they return the following morning

"Okay mommy" she says holding up the upper part of her swim suit, so Erin could tie it

Logan helped Erin with her swim suit, and once all four were ready they headed for the bus to Blizzard beach waterpark for a day of fun and adventure

"Don't tell me you guys are joining us too?" Logan asks as he holds Chloe's hand

"Of course we are Loges" Carlos says coming out in his swim trunks

"I'm coming too" James says walking up with his towel

"Where's Alexa?" Logan asks

"Early this morning she started to have contractions, so I took her to the hospital, and they are watching the contractions closely and monitoring them, and hopefully stop them I don't want my son coming too early. Plus Alexa told me to go have fun and get out of her hair" Carlos says as they walk to the bus to head to Blizzard beach

"I hope she's okay" Erin says

"Me too" Carlos says as they board the bus

Once they reached Blizzard beach Erin and Logan sprayed sun screen on both girls, and headed to Cross country creek to go relax and let loose from being celebrities

"Chloe you can ride with me I got a double one" Logan says when he sees her grab one of her own

"Okay daddy" she says

Once in the water he puts her in the inner tube, and then he gets in and soon both father and daughter start heading down the lazy river to relax and let loose. Along the way Chloe points out what she would like to ride next after the creek

"Since we can't go to the ocean I'm going to take you to melt away bay and you can jump some waves" Carlos says as they head that way

While James and Carlos took Chloe to jump some wave Logan decided to hang back with Erin to make sure she was okay

"Honey you okay?" he asks when he sees her trying to get comfortable

"No I keep having these pains in my stomach" Erin says

"Come on I'll take you to the hospital and the guys can watch the girls" Logan says putting his robe back on

"Yeah you better, but don't tell Chloe" Erin says as they head for the exit

"Hey Loges I thought I'd find you guys here" Kendall says walking in

"Now we're leaving cause Erin is having contractions, so can you watch Katie for me cause James and Carlitos has Chloe in the water?' Logan asks

"Sure Loges I was just going to lounge anyway, and I have the perfect lounging buddy" Kendall says heading over to Katie who was playing in the sand

Together him and Katie build a sand castle, and Carlos comes over to join them while James took Chloe down Tike's peak, so she can get more wet. After the peak Chloe came to play in the sand while the guys lounged in the chairs and caught some rays. After a while Chloe started to get hungry for lunch

"Okay Chloe let's head to the lodge you up for a cheeseburger?" James asks her

She nods

James pays for his and hers, and Kendall got Katie's lunch which he got her ice cream and she liked it

"She must be cutting another tooth" Kendall says feeding her more

"Yeah she is last night she woke me and Alexa up luckily we had some ice chips in the room and she gummed on those since I couldn't get into Logan's room" Carlos says eating his food

"Good thinking Carlos" Kendall says as he heads off to change Katie

"Chloe do you have to go potty?" James asks her

She nods

"Okay follow Kendall" James says as he hollers at Kendall that's Chloe's coming too

Carlos texts both Alexa and Logan to see how's everything going. After Chloe comes back Carlos takes her on some big girl water rides while James and Kendall relax with Katie who went down for a nap

(Three hours later)

"Oh my gosh Chloe you're freezing come on I'll get you some cocoa" James says taking her to get some hot chocolate

"Carlos what were you think she could get hypothermia" Kendall says pushing Katie to the entrance

"It seemed like a fun ride, and she enjoyed it" Carlos says

"What ride was that?" Kendall asks grabbing Chloe's robe

"Snow stormers" Carlos says

Once Chloe got her cocoa the guys decided to head back to give Chloe a hot bath

(That night)

"Chloe ready for dinner?" Kendall asks coming into the room

"Ready' she says hopping off her bed

Kendall pays for her dinner, and they eat around the big table. After dinner James and Kendall take Chloe to the arcade to have some fun. Before taking her back to the room to get her ready for bed, so she can watch a movie under the stars

"Daddy" she says when she sees Logan

"Hey pumpkin you being good?" he asks her

She nods

"How's Erin?" James asks

She's in a bit of pain all the doctors are trying to stop the contractions, so they are thinking about airlifting her to a better hospital that is equipped to handle a pregnancy like this one" Logan says joining his girls

"When will she be air lifted?" Carlos asks

"In an hour or two depending if the contractions stop, and they can get her blood pressure under control" Logan says

"How's Alexa?" Carlos asks

"She's fine she's fine they managed to stop her contractions, and she is resting comfortably in her room you can see her if you want" Logan says when Katie wanted Logan

Carlos leaves as _the brave little toaster goes to mars _comes on. During the songs Chloe couldn't help but sing along, and after the movie was over James took Katie and Kendall took Chloe as Logan heads back to the hospital to be with Erin

(Next day)

"Okay Chloe what park do you want to go to today?" Kendall asks her as he does her hair and brushes her teeth

"Can we go to both MGM & Epcot?" she asks

"I'm sure that can be arranged" he says as he finishes up her hair

"Hey Alexa what up with the wheelchair?" Kendall asks as he puts Chloe's dirty laundry in where Logan and Erin were staying

"I'm on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy" she says as Chloe climbs onto her lap and they head to breakfast

"Where we going today?" Carlos asks

"MGM studios & Epcot" Kendall says smiling as they head for breakfast

When they get there they see James in line

"Hey guys Katie was an early riser, so I changed and dressed her and here we are" he says smiling

"Oh Chloe just woke up did any of you hear from Logan?" Kendall asks

"Nope" Carlos says checking his phone

"I'll call when we head to MGM" James says as he orders breakfast for himself and Katie

Chloe gets her usual for breakfast and goes sits down while Kendall pays for the food

"Hey Loges what happened last night you look like you have been walking erect" James says when he sees him

"A long night that's all" he says

"How's mommy/" Chloe asks

"She's fine right now Chloe" he says

"After breakfast the group heads for the bus for MGM studios

"Loges what's going on you can tell us we're your friends" Carlos says

"The hospital going to air lift Erin today cause they can't stop the contractions, and our girls won't have a chance of survival" Logan says crying

"Oh Loges" James says comforting him

Once the group arrives Alexa agrees to take Chloe in to have some fun while the guys and Katie head to back to the hotel and to the hospital

"Okay Chloe where to first?" Alexa asks her when they enter the park

"That ride please" Chloe says pointing to the great movie ride

"Okay let's head there" Alexa says as she and Chloe stand in line After the great movie ride Chloe saw the Muppets rode star tours, went on a back lot tour, saw a one man dream and challenged Alexa at Toy story mania. She even played on the honey I shrunk the kid's movie set. Alexa even treated her to lunch at a fifties diner for lunch which she loved

"Chloe I think you got enough souvenirs to last a good while" Alexa says with a chuckle

"I had never been to Disney before in my life" Chloe says happily

"I know I'm only teasing" Alexa says with a chuckle

After lunch they headed to Epcot for more fun

"That might be your daddy" Alexa says when she hears her phone ring

Alexa picks up and it was Logan telling her to bring Chloe back to the hotel cause they were going to air lift Erin soon and he wants all the girls there

"Chloe change of plans we have to go back to the hospital, so we can be with your mommy right now she is not doing too good" Alexa says as they exit the bus and head for the hotel bus stop

Chloe was scared that she won't see her mommy again

(Hospital)

"Chloe come here" Logan says when he sees her run in

"Is mommy okay?" she asks when Logan scoops her up

"No they can't stop the contractions, so mommy is going to a different hospital and maybe they can stop the contractions and lower her blood pressure, so come here and give mommy a hug and a kiss good-bye" he says carry her to where Erin was

"Chloe come here" Erin says from the hospital bed

"Are my sisters coming?" Chloe asks

"I don't know sweetie right now I'm going someplace else to get better, and hopefully if they have to be born early you can see them before they go into the NICU" she says as the paramedics that were going to transport her load her and get her situated for the ride to the different hospital

Logan walks with Erin to the chopper that's going to take her to Tampa that's going to care for her and the girls. Chloe cries when she sees her daddy get in with her mommy, and she loses it when it begins to take off

"Come on Chloe let's head to Tampa" James says when he carries her to the van

Carlos and Alexa were taking Katie and Kendall was riding with James

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Erin's outcome & Halloween part 1**


	43. The girls are born & Halloween part 1

**Erin's outcome & Halloween part 1 **

**You guys are probably wondering about Erin and the twins, so I decided to write it tonight and post it, so I can your worries aside**

Before James left Logan did the navigator, so all James had to do was drive, and Carlos follow behind with the Katie.

"Chloe do you want me to call Ciara to see how's Oreo doing?" Kendall asks her when he sees her looking out the window

She nods with the tears falling

"Hi Ciara it's Kendall just checking on the dogs how are they?" Kendall asks when Ciara picks up

"They're fine Fox is sleeping and Sydney is chasing Oreo in the backyard" Ciara says as she fills up the food dishes

"Okay cause we're on our way to the hospital now. Erin is having early contractions, so they moved her to a different hospital that can take care of the twins" he says

"Tell Logan and Erin I'm praying for them cause it's too early for their twins to be delivered" she says

"I know Chloe is really scared, and Katie doesn't have a clue what is going on" he says

"Keep us all updated" she says before she hangs ups

"Will do Ciara" he says when he hangs ups

"How are the dogs?" James asks

"Their fine Fox is sleeping and Sydney and Oreo are chasing each other" Kendall says as they get near Tampa

Once Chloe was out of the van she ran into the hospital calling for Erin

"Little girl may I help you?" a nurse asks her

"Yes I'm looking for my mommy" Chloe says with a sniffle

"What's your mommy's name?" the nurse asks

"Erin Sanders but soon to be Henderson" Chloe says

"I know where your mommy is I'll take you too her" the nurse says as her and Chloe go to where Erin was

(Maternity center)

"Erin how do you feel?" Logan asks

"Like crap I feel like I'm not ready for the girl's to come there is so much to do yet" she says

"James, Kendall, and Carlos, and Chloe will step up and get everything ready that we need if they come early" he tells her

"I have a little visitor who is missing her mommy really bad" the nurse says entering Erin's room

"Chloe" Erin says when Chloe come in

"Hey princess where everyone else?" Logan asks

"Their coming" she says when she hugs Erin tight

"Chloe today might be the day you become a big sister" Erin says

"Are they coming?" Chloe asks

"We don't know right now they are giving mommy medicine to help lower her blood pressure, and to boost the twins organs, so they are healthy enough" Logan says explaining all this to Chloe

"Did you have fun with auntie Alexa?" Erin asks her

"Yes mommy we had lunch at a fifties diner for lunch" Chloe says happily

"What did you eat?" Logan asks her

"Pasta with fruit and veggies so I can grow to be big and strong" Chloe says

Chloe ends up taking a nap with Erin, and that gives Logan some time to explain everything to the rest of the group

"How is she Loges?" Kendall asks bringing in Katie in the stroller

"Right now we are on the fence the doctors are coming in every two hours to boost the twin's organs, so they will be able to cry and everything. Plus every ten minutes Erin is given medicine to lower her blood pressure and stop the contractions" Logan says to Kendall, James and Carlos

"We're going to the chapel care to come Loges?" James asks

"Sure it will get my mind off this whole situation" Logan says following them to the hospital chapel

Along the way Logan calls his parents and Erin's folks to come and they all said no cause of work or they weren't home

"Do you guys have names picked out for them?" James asks

"Yes Maybre Grace & Scarlett Hope" Logan says running a hand through his hair

"Those sound like strong names, and will the girls be separated right after?" Carlos asks

"No they will be too little yet they found out that the girls are connected at the tailbone, and will be separated when they are older" Logan says

The guys decided to go wait in the waiting room to wait the outcome

(Two hours later)

"Hey Erin how ya doing?" Logan asks coming back in the room

"Okay I guess feeling more calmer now since I took a nap" she says stretching

"How's the girl's?" he asks

"They're fine that Chloe put her hand right by them, and they sort of calmed down for a little bit' she says when Chloe begins to stir

The nurse comes in to check's Erin's blood pressure to see if it came down any, and it came down a little bit but not much

"Well Miss. Sanders it seems we have to perform a C-section to get the girl's out, but don't worry we will have the best team of neonatologists around to help them with their breathing" the doctor says coming into the room

Logan wakes Chloe up to tell her she is going to be a big sister soon. Once Chloe left a nurse brings in a surgical cap for Erin and scrubs for Logan to wear in the operating room

"Well this is it Logan you ready to be a daddy?" Erin asks

"If you're ready to be a mommy" he says kissing her hand

"I'm ready" she says when the nurses come and get her

"Oh no the girls are going to be born" Kendall says when he sees Logan come at them in scrubs

"Well guys her blood pressure didn't come down very much, so they have to take the girls. The next time you see me I'm going to be a father of two" Logan says following Erin

"Good luck buddy" James says patting Logan on the back

"Go get em" Carlos says

"Chloe want to go down to the gift shop to get a big sister shirt?" Kendall asks her

"Okay" she says following him

Logan waits outside with a camera in his hand, and his mask over his mouth and nose waiting to go inside and sit next to Erin

"Okay Mr. Henderson you can come in now" a nurse says calling Logan in

Logan takes a seat next to Erin as the doctors set to work on Erin

"They're coming right out" he says when Erin gives him a worry look

"So far everything good" he says looking over the sheet

"Okay you two say hello to mommy and daddy" the doctor says pulling Maybre and Scarlett from Erin's stomach

Soon both girls let out a very high pitch cry

"Oh my goodness Erin they're here" Logan says when he hears his daughters crying for the first time

"Wait I feel something" the doctor says when she feels another baby in there

"Triplets" Logan says fainting

"Congrats Miss. Sanders you have another girl" the doctor says pulling the other baby out

"Can someone go out and get Kendall Schmidt and James Maslow and bring them in here since Logan fainted?" Erin asks

"Sure" a nurse says going out to grab them

Once Kendall and James were suited up they were brought in

"Guys guess what me and Logan had triplets" Erin says happily

"Triplets" both of them say

"Yes triplets and they are all girls" Erin says

Kendal grabs Logan camera and takes pictures of Maybre and Scarlett who were still crying yet

"Hello angels I'm your uncle Kendall" he says introducing himself to Scarlett and Maybre

Then he heads over to the other one who was still screaming, and was going to be named Quinn Camille after the two characters that Erin played on television

"Erin she looks like Logan" Kendall says

James got his picture taken with all three girls, and when Logan woke up a few minutes later in a hospital room he was in shock that he has five daughters

"How are they?" he asks when he wakes up

"They're fine Logan with the steroids their lungs were mature enough they could breathe on their own, but they will have to stay awhile in the hospital" Kendall says

"Me and Erin were talking it over and we will move all three back to California, so we can be closer to them since we can't find nothing down here" Logan says

"I think that will be best, so we can be there when you and Erin can't" James says

"Did Chloe get to see them?" Logan asks

'Yes we made sure Chloe got to see her three new sisters which she loves she somehow managed to sneak under Maybre and Scarlett's incubator so she can stay with them" Kendall says

"Oh no" Logan says getting up and heading for the NICU

When he enters he sees that Chloe is standing there and the nurses don't even see her, and Chloe is singing one of their songs to the twins as he got closer he could tell it was _Invisible _she was singing to them, and the twins heart rate was improving as well as their breathing

"Well Chloe what do you think of your new sisters?" he asks her

"They're tiny and awesome" she says smiling as she strokes Scarlett's head

"What do you think of Quinn?" he asks Chloe

"She's so teeny" Chloe says standing on her tip toes

"Cause she not fully grown yet pumpkin" he tells her

"Can I hold them?" Chloe asks

"I'll see about that" he says going to ask a nurse

The nurses didn't have a problem with it they encourage older sibling bonding with the younger ones. One of the nurse picks Quinn up and places her in Chloe's arms. Chloe changed into her extra swim top and she had it on underneath her robe and gown, so she asks Logan to lower her gown a bit. Cause she was going to do skin to skin

"Chloe look at daddy" Logan says taking a picture of Chloe with Quinn

Chloe gives him a big smile

Within seconds her breathing improves, and her heart rate

"Can I have an extra rocking chair I'm going to try it with the twins?" Logan asks another nurse

The nurse brings over another rocking chair and a bottle for Quinn

"Hello my darlings" he says when the twins were place on his chest

He looks over at Chloe who was singing _a shot in the dark _while feeding Quinn, and she seemed to like it. After holding all twins Logan had to put them back, but Chloe did not want to let Quinn go so easily she wanted to hold Quinn until the end of time

"Let me go get Erin maybe she can talk to Chloe" Logan says going down to where Erin was

"All gone okay Quinn I'm going to try to burp you" Chloe says carefully putting Quinn on her shoulder for burping

Quinn let out a good belch and some gas

Logan wheeled Erin down and Erin was able to get through to Chloe

"Mommy Quinn needed changed" Chloe says as she leaves the NICU

"The nurses will take care of that beside your too little yet when she comes home you can help me with her' Erin says

(Few days later)

The ambulance came to transport all three Henderson girl's to California, and they were going to go to the hospital where Katie was and get the most care possible, and the twins were going to be separated there in a couple of weeks when they were strong enough

"Daddy can I ride with them?" Chloe asks

"I don't know Chloe if you can or not' he tells her

Luckily she was able too, and Erin and Logan got to ride too. Erin and Logan went with the twins while Chloe went with Quinn. Whenever Chloe left Quinn would not settle down at all or eat she wanted Chloe to feed her or sing her back to sleep

Logan, Erin, and Chloe talked to the girls during take-off to make them feel comfortable and safe

(California)

James brought the van for Logan so he could follow behind the two ambulances that were taking the girls to the hospital Katie was at. During the ride Quinn got fussy, but Chloe calmed her right down with her singing and her flute that she brought. Once all three were registered and settled in Logan took Erin and Chloe home

"Don't cry Quinn I made a tape with both my singing and playing, so it feels like I never left" Chloe says popping the CD in for Quinn

Within seconds Quinn is fast asleep and sucking on her binky

Erin had to go get her costume one cause that night was the BTR cast Halloween party. Since Alexa was in one episode she came too

"Ready to go Erin?" Logan calls up

"We're ready" she says coming down with Katie who was a butterfly and Chloe in her Cinderella costume

Kendall was a pirate, James was a crayon, Logan was batman, and Carlos was bacon since Alexa was an egg. Erin was Robin

"Hey Erin looking good" Katelyn says when she sees her former co-star

"Thanks I just had three babies not that long ago" Erin says pulling out her camera to show Maybre, Scarlett, and Quinn off

"Who's the dad?" Katelyn asks

"Logan of course we have two other daughters Chloe and Katelynn" Erin says calling both girls over

Katelyn couldn't get enough of their daughters

"Logan actually adopted them and they have been with us ever since" Erin says as the music gets going

"Logan I didn't know Chloe could break dance" David says

"Neither did I David I guess she is one talented four year old" Logan says

What do you mean talented?" David asks

"Well Chloe sings plays four different instruments, dances and others I probably don't know about" Logan says

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Halloween part 2**


	44. Halloween part 2

**Halloween part 2**

Between seeing the triplets in the hospital and working on Chloe's class party Erin was running ragged

"Erin take a break I'll handle the party why don't you go lie down I'll make the cookies for Chloe's class party tomorrow" Logan says coming in with Katie who was walking

"I could use a nap" she says going upstairs to their bedroom

"Okay Katie I think your sister's class will love the cut out cookies" he says as he starts making the batter for the cookies

"Ya da da" Katie says happily

Between batches Logan looks at the list to see what else Erin has to do to get ready for the party, and decided to get a jump start on the games for Chloe's class, and he sees if any other parent will be willing to help out, and Bella's mom said she would help and make Halloween cupcakes and the craft and the drink for the kids

"Thanks Dianna you're a life saver" Logan says after he explains it to her

"Don't mention it Logan besides I need something to do while I wait on the triplets" she says smiling

"Okay see you Wednesday for the party" Logan says hanging up the phone

"See ya Thursday for sure" Dianna says hanging up the phone

Logan goes back to the cookies, and whips up the icing for later

"What Katie you want a cookie?" he asks when he sees her tug at his pants leg

She nods

"Okay I'll give you one of your cookies to munch on" he says grabbing the baby cookies that Erin keeps on hand for Katie

Katie takes the cookie and goes to her little table to eat it

"Thank you Katie" he says as he makes more cut out cookies

The cookies Logan makes are pumpkins, ghosts, bats, witches, vampires, jack o lanterns, spiders, spider webs, cats, Frankenstein, skeletons, tombstones and he was going to write the kids names on them, and other ones to make the party fun and festive. Plus the kids can have more than one if they want

'All the cookies are make time to make the icing" he says

"Logan I'll make the icing for you" Alexa says coming into the kitchen

"Why thank you Alexa that was I can work on the bean bag toss for the class party" he says going out to the garage to work on the jack o lantern that the kids were going to toss bean bags into

Alexa makes green, red, orange, yellow, black, blue, and all sorts of colors to decorate the cookies after the girls have went to bed that night. She evens puts some in piping bags, so everyone can decorate each cookie different

(That night)

"Okay everyone me and Logan are going to take care of the tombstones while you guys decorate the others" Erin says taking a seat at the table

James, Carlos, and Alexa set to work working on the other cookies to make them fun and festive for Chloe's class party

"With the cookies you made the kids can take home a goody bag" Erin says

"That was the plan" Logan says working on Miss. Piccolo's tombstone

The cookies were finish around midnight, and both Erin and Logan went to bed so they could see Maybre, Scarlett, and Quinn for their first Halloween

(Next day)

"Bye Chloe I'll see you this afternoon for your party" Erin say as she gets out of the van and heads into preschool

"Bye mommy" Chloe says waving at Erin

After dropping off Erin and Logan head for the hospital to see their girls

(Hospital)

"Hi Maybre, hi Scarlett" Erin says when she walks up to the incubator at the twins

Both of them let out the cutest little yawn

"Oh you sleepy" Erin says as she picks the girls ups and tries to cradle them

"Hi my little Quinnie boo" Logan says when he reaches her incubator

Quinn is sleeping peacefully in her incubator

"I'll let you sleep" he says kissing her on her forehead

He helps Erin feed Maybre and Scarlett since they were conjoined they couldn't be cradle

"I hope our girls can be separated real soon I hate to leave them behind when we go on the cruise

"Well Miss Sanders the girls can be separated tomorrow" their doctor says coming in the room

"Really are they strong enough?" she ask him

"As long as we are careful the operation should be a success" Dr. Burns says

"Thank you doctor" Erin says as the doctor checks both girls over

Erin was on cloud nine the entire day, and Logan was too

(BTR house)

"Erin come on we got to get going" Logan says putting on his George Jetson costume

He looks in their room and sees she is asleep with Katie sound asleep in her little monster costume

"Night my sleeping beauty" he says covering Erin up and heading to Chloe's preschool

(Chloe's preschool)

"Hey Kevin where's Dianna?" Logan asks when he sees Kevin pull up in the van

"She's at home she started to have pains, so she decided to stay home to see if they are contractions" he says bringing in the cupcakes and the witches brew, and the paper plates and napkins

"Oh is you need to leave I can one of the guys to come down and help me" Logan says as he follows behind with the cookies and the bean bag toss game

"She's sleeping right now, so I don't need to leave anytime soon" Kevin says pushing the automatic door opener with his foot

Logan and Kevin work together to set up the classroom before Miss. Piccolo's class comes back

"Nice costume Logan" Kevin says setting up the craft

"Thanks I'm George Jetson and Erin supposed to be Jane. I take it your Fred Flintstone" Logan says passing out the cookies

"Yes that's the costume Dianna supposed to be Wilma Bella is pebbles and Victoria is another daughter Fred & Wilma would have had if the show continued" Kevin says with a chuckle

"What's the craft Dianna planned?" Logan asks

"Face painting" Kevin says

"That sounds fun how did she think of that?" Logan asks setting up the different games

"It came to her one day when she was nesting, and she had me try it out to see how it would look" Kevin says setting up the different looks the kids can get done on their faces

"You need any help?" Logan asks

"No I got Meadow's dad to come cause he has done this many times before" Kevin says when he hear Miss Piccolo opens the door and has the kids take their seats

Both Bella and Chloe wanted to stay by their dads, and Miss Piccolo let them

"Princess want to help me demonstrate the bean bag toss?" Logan asks

Chloe nods happily

Once Miss. Piccolo divided the class up Logan explained the games that he had set up and all three of Chloe's uncles came to help with the games that he made like ghost bowling, cookie stacking, and pin the witch hat on the witch. Once the kids went through the games once they got to go around again to win more prizes

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Group one go to face painting, and group two head to games" Miss Piccolo says smiling

Bella, Chloe, and Meadow were in different groups, but Chloe got Bella in her group and she was so happy

'Okay Chloe what would you like?" Kevin asks her

"Leopard face please" she says nicely

"Okay one leopard face coming up" Kevin says getting to work on her face

Chloe sat completely still as Kevin did her leopard that she wanted. Once she was done she headed back to her seat to wait for the next game her daddy had planned

"Okay guys the next game we are going to play is similar to hang man to going to be make the jack o lantern" Logan says putting the pumpkin and the spaces on the board

As the kids ate their snacks they play the jack o lantern game and Miss Piccolo announced the winner of the cookie stacking contest. After the party was over and the class left Bella, Meadow and Chloe helped their dads clean up and take stuff out to the vehicles. Once everything was loaded the girls got their backpacks and their goodies bags and left with their dads

"Happy Halloween Bella and Meadow" Chloe says as Logan buckles her in

"Happy Halloween Chloe" Bella and Meadow say as they get buckled in too

Chloe went in to watch _It's the great pumpkin Charlie brown _on television after she changed out of her Sophia the first costume and into some play clothes

(That night)

"Chloe you ready to go trick or treating?" Logan asks her

"Ready daddy" she says heading out of the house with Kendall hot on her heels

Logan and Erin followed with Katie in her stroller

"Trick or treat" Chloe says to one of the neighbors

"My aren't you the prettiest Cinderella ever" she says giving Chloe her candy

"Thank you" Chloe says heading to the next house

"Next year Erin we will be taking five girls trick or treating" Logan says as they follow behind with Katie

"Yes today I picked out another crib, some clothes, burps clothes, a triplet stroller, three car seats, and other necessities that we will need" Erin says linking arms with Logan

"Pretty soon all three will be home. Will you be okay leaving them when we go on the cruise?" Logan asks

"I have too they won't be big enough yet to travel with us" she says as she watches Chloe head from house to house getting candy

"I know it won't be easy, but we have too" he says as he watches Chloe have fun trick or treating

**Review?**

**Next Chapter the girls get separated**


	45. The girls are separated

Maybre & Scarlett get separated

The morning the girls were going get separated Erin was a wreck she didn't sleep at all the night before she was scared she was going to lose one or both her girls

"Logan aren't you scared about tomorrow?" Erin asks him that night in their room

"Of course I am those two are my other princesses if one of them die tomorrow I don't think I can go on" he says looking at the picture of himself with the girls

Once Erin sees it she starts to cry

"It will be alright the guys are gonna be there my sister flew in to be with us" he says comforting her as she sobs

Pretty soon both of them lose it

(Surgery day)

"Logan come on the hospital wants us there early, so we can carry the girls to the O.R" Erin says shaking him awake

"Okay I'm up" he says grabbing his glasses and heading for the shower

After Logan and Erin grabbed breakfast they headed for the hospital to be with their girls

"Chloe I want you to be good and listen to Auntie Alexa while were gone. If you're good daddy will get you any toy you want" he tells her when he leaves

Chloe and Katie wave bye to their mommy and daddy as they head for the hospital

"Hey there Maybre and Scarlett how are daddy's little darlings?" he says approaching them

Both girls twitch

"Hey girls its okay mommy's here" Erin says approaching their incubator

Logan and Erin got to spend some time with their girls before a nurse came and gave them scrubs to change into

"Come here my angels" Logan says picking them up and carrying them down to the operating room

"Here my sweet girl's mommy got you some bows to wear so you can look pretty" Erin says putting the green and orange bows on them

"Erin which one will be Maybre and which one will be Scarlett?" he asks her with a sniffle

"We can decide that later when we hold them in our arms" Erin says as she strokes their raven hair

Soon it was time for Logan and Erin to take the girls into the operating room

"Bye my sweet girls I'll see you in a while" Erin says kissing the girls on their forehead as Logan laid them down on the table

"Daddy will see you soon my two special princesses, and I love you will all my heart" Logan says kissing on their cheeks as the nurse put them under

Once, Logan was out of the operating room. He and Erin hugged each other close and absolutely lost it

"Big brother come on" his sister says guiding him away from the doors to the operating room

To get his mind off the surgery he showed his sister her newest niece

"Sis meet Quinn Camille Henderson" Logan says lifting Quinn out of her incubator

"My goodness brother she is so light" his sister says when she holds Quinn for the first time

"Yeah when she was born she weighed 2 pounds 6 ounces the smallest one of all" he says smiling

"How much does she weigh now?" his sister asks smiling

"3 pounds on the nose Erin hopes to nurse her real soon" Logan says when his sister hands Quinn back to him

"How soon will she nurse?" his sister asks

"Maybe when she hits four pounds right now she has a feeding tube in her, and Erin's breast milk goes in through that tube and down to her little belly" he says laying Quinn back in her incubator

Logan and his sister hangs out with Quinn until she goes to sleep when she went to sleep they leave the NICU to go wait with everyone

"Quinnie sweetie it's okay daddy gonna leave cause you were falling asleep sweet girl" he says when he hears her cry

Logan lifts her out and she snuggles into his big strong arms and falls asleep

"Mr. Henderson its okay to take her out for a while she seems happier with you then in here: the nurse says when he rocks Quinn in his arms

"Why thank you I would like to spend some one on one time with my girl" he says as he leaves with her , oxygen, and heart monitor

"Erin look who gets to be with us during this long wait" he says when he brings Quinn into the waiting room

"Hi Quinnie" Erin says when she sees her daughter

"Logan she looks like you full force" James says when he sees her

"Thanks James after the twins have been separated you guys can see them as well" Logan says adjusting Quinn in his arms

He offers his finger and she holds tight

"For being the smallest one Quinn you are certainly the strongest" he says with a chuckle

"I called home and Chloe watching _Life in the dreamhouse _and Katie decided she wanted to use the potty" Erin says with a smile

"At least that's good the only one we will have is the triplets" he says with a chuckle

"Yeah" Erin says as she looks through a magazine

(Three hours later)

Logan takes Quinn back, so he can be with Erin

"Logan I'm getting worried Dr. Burns said the surgery going to take two hours and it's going in its third hour it means something must have happened to my sweet girls" Erin says looking at the clock

"Erin let's think positive and not negative I'm sure the girls are okay, and are in the best hands" he says hugging her close

James and Kendall goes and checks to see what is happening and they come back with shocks on their faces

"Kendall you're scaring me what's going on dude?" Logan asks

"Both girls were sharing a kidney when they went in, so they had a kidney Scarlett's size in stock from a baby that died recently, so they are putting that one in Scarlett and giving the other one to Maybre" Kendall says

Erin runs out of the hospital, and Logan chases after her

"That hit Erin hard that Scarlett has to be on dialysis while they wait for a kidney" Carlos says

"They put Scarlett in the number one spot for a kidney, so until then we just need to hope a pray one comes" Kendall says taking a seat

"Do we know her blood type?" James asks

"It may be B+" Kendall says

"If she has the same blood type as me I am willing to donate a part of my kidney to her" James says

"You willing to do that for her?" Kendall asks

"Yeah it's the only chance we got to keep Logan and Erin together" James says going to get a quick physical

Logan and Erin return a short time later

"Guys James is going donate a part of his kidney to help save Scarlett life" Kendall says when he sees Erin and Logan together

"That's great" Logan says in shock

(Two hours later)

James could not donate a part of his kidney to Scarlett cause she is a different blood type then what he is. All the gang is doing is waiting to see if the surgery was a success or not

"This is torture I want to see my precious angels now I'm sick of waiting" Erin says angrily as she gets up and heads back to the NICU

"Erin come on I'll take you home, so we can see our two other two girls. I'm sure Kendall, James, or my sister will call to let us know what's going on" Logan says leading her out of the waiting room and out to the van

(BTR house)

"Look Katie look whose home" Alexa says calming the crying infant

"Hey pumpkin come here mommy needs a hug" Erin says taking Katie from Alexa

"How was she otherwise?" Logan asks

"She was fine she started getting fussy a while ago. I tried everything to get her to calm down, and nothing worked I guessed she missed her mommy and daddy" Alexa says taking Chloe a snack

"Hey princess" Logan says entering the home theater

"Daddy" Chloe says pausing the dreamhouse episode and runs over to her daddy

"Oh come here big girl want to come with me to the hospital and wait to see how your sisters went?" he asks her

Chloe nods excitedly

"Okay go get your shoes on, and I'll tell Auntie Alexa I'm taking you with me" he says heading to the kitchen

Alexa was fine with Chloe going to the hospital she was going to take a nap. Chloe ate her snack on the way to the hospital

"Chloe I want you to be good cause we are still waiting on how the surgery went" Logan tells her

"Yes daddy" she says holding his hand as they enter the hospital

"Guys look who I brought" Logan says entering with Chloe

"Hey Chloe auntie Alexa told me you were watching Barbie _life in the dreamhouse, _so I have it on my phone so you can continue to watch it" Carlos says giving Chloe his phone that had the episode she was watching up

"Thank you Uncle Carlos" Chloe says happily

"Did you guys hear anything?" Logan asks

"Nope we're still waiting" Kendall says smiling

Logan decides to take his seat back and wait. During the wait he could hear Chloe giggling as she watched Barbie

"Chloe what's so funny?" Kendall asks her

"Ken just got wet" Chloe says as she goes back to giggling to what Barbie and her friends were up too

"I'll have Erin pick up Chloe present since she was good for Alexa, and she is still being good" Logan says calling Erin on the phone

Erin agrees to go get Chloe present and keep it until he and Chloe come back

"I can't believe Chloe is so well behaved" James says breaking the silence

"I know I thought I would have tantrums and all that, but I haven't dealt with that yet" Logan says with a chuckle

"But you have to look forward to Katie's terrible twos" Kendall reminds him

"I forgot about that" Logan says leaning back on his chair

(Three hours later)

"Guys where's Chloe?" Logan asks when he comes back from using the restroom and calling Erin

"She was right there" Carlos says looking at where his phone was

"She not there now Carlos" Logan says yelling

"Okay we'll split up Logan will check the NICU, James check the cafeteria, Carlos check the second floor, and I will check the lobby" Kendall says as they split up

The guys split up in search of Chloe, and they didn't have to go far to find where she was. Logan heard Chloe's singing voice coming from the NICU

"Logan I think I know where Chloe at" James says

The guy's head down that way they get gowned and wash their hands and head to where Chloe was. Logan pulls out his phone and records Chloe singing _Invisible _to Quinn and rocking her in her arms

"It's okay there Quinn your big sister Chloe is on the job" Chloe says as she scoots onto the rocking chair

"If you want I can sing it again" she says when she sees Quinn's lip start to quiver

"Guys let's join in to make to acapella" James suggest

"I'll get my guitar" Kendall says leaving to get it

As Chloe starts singing James, Carlos, and Logan slowly come in to join her. When Kendall came back he started strumming on his guitar

"Go to sleep my littlest sister I'll keep watch as you sleep peacefully" Chloe says as Quinn sucks on her paci

Logan couldn't stay mad at Chloe for very long he knew she missed Quinn, and the decision was made to put Quinn in with Chloe. He was sure Chloe would love a roommate, but Quinn's toys and clothes will be in the nursery

"How is she Chloe?" Logan asks approaching his oldest daughter

"Fine daddy I got to feed and burp her then I got to change her, and I read her a story" Chloe says happily

Logan was amazed that Chloe could read at four years old

"Chloe see if you can read this book" Kendall says handing her one of her favorite books

Chloe begins to read, and that blows Logan out of the water

"This is the best day ever in my book" Logan says hugging Chloe

Soon a nurse comes to tell Logan that Maybre and Scarlett are out of surgery and he can see them

"I'll stay here with Chloe you go see your other two daughters" Carlos says hanging back with Chloe

Logan has Kendall and James go with him to go see Maybre and Scarlett

"Hey there little Maybre Henderson it's daddy" Logan says when he approach his first daughter

Maybre gives a little twitch

"She looks like Erin" James says approaching the baby girl

"Yeah she does, and Scarlett looks like the both of us" Logan says when he sees Scarlett in her incubator

Logan gets some pictures of the girls what they look like separated and send them to Erin

(Thirty minutes later)

"Chloe did you have fun with Uncle Carlos" Logan says as they skip out of the hotel together

"Yes he even taught me some Spanish" Chloe says happily

Soon Logan hears a whimper inside Chloe's coat

"Chloe did you sneak Quinn out of the hospital?" he asks her

Chloe nods

"Chloe she can't come home to stay with us yet she has to stay and get bigger and gain weight before she can come home" Logan says heading back to the hospital with Quinn who was sleeping peacefully

"Hey Logan returning Quinn already? Jane asks

"Wait Quinn gets to come home?" Logan asks

"Yeah since were short staffed tonight the babies that can go can and be brought back tomorrow" Jane says smiling

"Jane you are amazing Erin gonna flip when she sees Quinn home" Logan says as he leave

Since Logan didn't have the girl's car seats in yet he buckles Quinn in Katie's car seat for the time being

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Quinn's 1****st**** night home**


	46. Quinn's 1st night at home

**Quinn's 1****st**** night at home**

"Okay Quinnie girl daddy gonna buckle you up in your sister's car seat since he hasn't had time to do a little rearranging of the car seats quite yet" Logan says buckling Quinn in for the ride home

"I buckled myself in daddy" Chloe says happily

"Chloe it looks like you are starting to outgrow that car seat I think it's time I get you a booster seat to sit in' he says when he sees her legs sticking straight

"Yay" she says excitedly as she kicks her legs

Logan decides to give Katie, Chloe's car seat, and install the triplet's car seat when he gets home

"Okay Chloe can you keep an eye on Quinn, for me while I drive?" Logan asks as he buckles himself in

"Sure daddy she says smiling

Before they headed home Logan had to pick up some essentials for Quinn's night at home

"Chloe I want you to stay besides me and no taking off understand" he says when they pull into babies r us

Chloe nods

"Okay we're off to get some supplies for your first night at home" Logan says as they head into the store

Chloe obeyed Logan and rode in front of the cart as they went to different sections of the store

"Okay we got you some sleepers, undershirts, an outfit for you to wear back to the hospital tomorrow, a stuffed animal for your bassinet, a bumper pillow for mommy so she can nurse you, blankets, a changing pad to change you, diapers, wipes, burp clothes, bibs" he says going over what he had in the cart

"What am I forgetting" he says tapping his finger on his chin

"Booster seat for me daddy" Chloe says

"Oh yeah we got to get you a booster seat Chloe" he says heading for the car seat section of the store

"Do you one you like?" he asks her

She skims the booster seats and finds the perfect one that is Disney princess

"That one daddy" she says happily

He looks at the bottom to see if there is one in stock, and there isn't one, so he asks an associate if he can take the display model

"We got you your booster seats let's go home" he tells Chloe as they out of the store

He puts Chloe's booster seat in the back, and buckles Quinn in as Chloe loads the van up with everything they bought for Quinn's night at home

"Okay Chloe time to buckle you in your new car seat" he says after they put their cart back

Chloe climbs in and heads to the back of the van, and Logan buckles her in using the van belts

"There we go now to head home" he says getting back in the front seat

Chloe loves riding in her booster seats it made her feel like a true big girl

"Chloe can you help me carry in a few things into the house?" he asks her

"Yes daddy" she says as she grabs the bags and head into the house

"Look whose home Katie" Erin says bringing the baby downstairs

"Hey sugar pop you being good for mommy?" he asks her

"Ya dada" Katie says happily

"Erin I have surprise waiting for you in the van let me go out and get it" he says going out to get Quinn

"Shut up" Erin says when Logan brings Quinn in

"She is only released to us for the night, and we have to bring her back tomorrow" he says handing Quinn over to Erin to hold for the first time

"Hey there Quinn it's me your mommy" Erin says as she looks down at the chocolate eye baby girl

"I got you a bumper pillow just in case you wanted to nurse" he says pulling it from the bag

"Oh yes I really want to nurse" Erin says finding a comfortable chair to sit on, so she can nurse Quinn properly

"Come on girls I think its bath time" he says ushering Chloe upstairs for her bath

"Logie I already gave Katie a bath" Erin says calling up to him

"Okay" he says giving Chloe her bath

After Chloe was already for bed Logan let's her stay up a little bit, and watch some educational television. While he worked on the car seats

"How am I going to do this?" he asks himself once he got Katie's car seat out of the van

He calls Erin outside to see who was going to ride in back with Chloe, and who was going to ride with Katie.

"I want the twins in back with Chloe, and Quinn in front with Katie" Erin says bringing Quinn out to supervise the installation of the car seats

Since Katie is not old enough to ride facing forward yet Logan had to turn Chloe's car seat the other way around.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"How's that look Erin?" he asks taking Quinn from her

Erin inspects to make sure all four car seats were secured, and she can move Chloe's booster seat from the van to her car without problems, and Logan sees if he can move it from the van to his car as well

"I guess I can install the other two one in each of our cars" Logan says looking at his and Erin's vehicles

"You can do that tomorrow let's go inside and get Quinn settled in" Erin says as they head inside

Logan and Erin got first time experience changing Quinn, and getting her ready for bed

"Logan you really out did yourself picking out this cute sleeper for her" Erin says as she puts the sleeper on Quinn's little body

"Why thank you got to remember I have had practice shopping for Chloe & Katie" he says pulling her in close

"Logan not now Quinn in the room" Erin says

"I forgot" he says helping getting Quinn ready for bed

They did the puppet show for the girl's before they tuck Chloe in and singing her _worldwide _and they sing Katie _Confetti falling _and kiss her good night before they went off to their bedrooms for the night

"Okay Quinn since daddy and Chloe are still working on the nursery you get to sleep in mommy's and daddy's room tonight" Erin says laying her in the bassinet

"Chloe Lilianna I thought I put you to bed" Logan says when he sees the nursery light on

"I wanted to finish up the hundred acre woods, so when all three come home their room is ready" she says when she works on the lake that Eeyore stands by

"Chloe we got plenty of time to work on it Quinn is home for one night she won't come home to stay for a long while" he says joining her to work on the lake

Logan, Erin and Chloe work on the nursery and put up Winnie the pooh, Eeyore, Tigger, and Christopher robin and finish up the hundred acre woods

"Okay Chloe I looks better now that it has color now it's off to bed now march little missy" Logan says as Chloe goes to her room

Logan and Erin tuck her in and go and get ready for bed before Quinn woke up and wanting attention

(Two hours later)

"Logie wake up Quinn's crying" Erin says when she hears Quinn's cries coming from the bassinet

"Okay sweetie I'm up" Logan says going to get Quinn for Erin

Erin sits down in the comfy chair and puts the bumper pillow around her belly, and puts the nursing cover on her.

"Here we pumpkin" Logan says as he hands Quinn to Erin

"Thank you Logie" Erin says accepting Quinn from him

"Come here my hungry girl" Erin says guiding Quinn up for a drink at the bar

Quinn starts nursing immediately

"You must be hungry sweet girl eat up" Erin says looking down at her littlest one as she eats

After Quinn ate Logan had the job of burping her and changing her

"Come here sweetie" he says patting her lightly on the back until she lets out a good burp

"Now to change you" he says going over to the changing table that was set up in his and Erin's room

He turns on the side light so he could see what he was doing

'How can something so little make a huge mess" he says when he sees the big poopy diaper she left for him

"Don't worry daddy will have you change in no time" he says as he sets to work changing Quinn

"There we go fresh as a daisy once again" he says carrying her over to the bassinet to lay her down

Before Logan goes to bed he checks on Chloe and Katie to make sure they were still asleep like little lambs. When he enters Katie's room she was crying her head off

"What's wrong pumpkin you had a bad dream?" he asks picking her up and carrying her over to the rocking chair to rock her

The rocking doesn't help, so he changed her diaper to see if that makes a difference

"It seems you have a little present for daddy" he says laying her down on the changing table to change her

He was right she did have a little present for him, and it was stinkier then Quinn's was

"I take it you're not feeling too good, or something you had tonight didn't agree with you" he says as he continues to clean her up

He decided to give her a bath since it was all over her back her tummy everywhere. Katie loved the bath water she had so much fun splashing Logan that he ended up getting wet from it all

"Okay my little water baby time to get fresh pajamas on" he says carrying her to the nursery in her towel

He puts a clean diaper on her as well as lotion, and her favorite pajamas, and then he changes the crib sheets as she plays. Once Katie was fast asleep he went back to his room to sleep two hours before Quinn woke and wanting fed

(The next day)

"Morning my little lady bug" Erin says picking Quinn up from the bassinet and taking her down to make Chloe breakfast and pack her lunch

Erin sets Quinn in the little bouncer, and her oxygen and monitor next to her as she starts breakfast and packing Chloe's lunch

"Chloe wake up sweetie it's time to get up for preschool" Erin says coming in to get Chloe up

Chloe wakes up puts on her glasses and heads into the bathroom to get ready

"You're breakfast will be waiting for you when you come down" Erin says as she checks on Katie

Erin sees Katie is still sleeping and she leaves alone, and goes wakes Logan up

"Logie wake up we have to go to set today" Erin says coming in the room

Logan covers his head with a pillow

"Come on get up Logan Philip Henderson" Erin says squirting him with water

That got him right up

"Okay I'm up" he says going to get ready

"Chloe what are you eating?" Erin asks coming down and sees Chloe eating a churro

"A churro made by Uncle Carlos" she says munching on it

"Hold on Erin I'm also giving her a roll with grape jelly on it. Since you have two little one's I thought help out and make breakfast" Carlos says giving Chloe her roll with grape jelly and grape juice

"Plus I already packed her lunch, and right now I am doing her hair" Alexa says smiling

"Quinn is just happy here lounging in her bouncer" Carlos says fixing Erin her breakfast

Carlos makes Erin an omelet

"Come on Chloe let's go" James says grabbing his car keys

"Bye mommy" Chloe says kissing Erin good-bye

"Bye princess" Erin says hugging her

Chloe gives Katie and Quinn a kiss good-bye before she heads to preschool

After breakfast everyone heads to their destinations

"Logan who picked out this outfit for Quinn?" Erin asks as she changed her

"Chloe did you like?" he asks

"I love it I hope she picked up two others" Erin says with a chuckle

Quinn's outfit said she was the sweetest little sister

"Come on Quinnie time to take you back to be with your sisters" Erin says carrying her downstairs

That morning Logan was going to drive to set, but first they had to drop Quinn off at the hospital

"It seems Quinn had a good night" Jane says accepting Quinn from Erin

"Yeah she did she even nursed, and had a big poopy diaper" Erin says with a chuckle

"If you want you can see Maybre and Scarlett" Jane says guiding Erin to where Maybre and Scarlett were

"Hello my angels" Erin says coming in to see her girls

"Maybre can be released later today since gained weight and everything" Jane says happily

That gave Erin a good feeling that Maybre can come home later today

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Maybre comes home and Chloe gets bronchitis **


	47. Maybre comes home & good-bye Scarlett

**Maybre comes home & good-bye Scarlett**

Erin sent Logan home to finish up the nursery. Little did she know the ladies from the cast were going to throw her a baby shower to celebrate the birth of the triplet's.

"Surprise congratulations Erin" they all they when she enters the pool area

"Guys what is all this?" she asks as she is guided to the chair of honor

"This is your baby shower silly" Ciara says happily

Erin was shock at the stack of gifts her co-stars were going to give her

(The house)

"Loges do you need help assembling anything?" Kendall asks coming in the nursery

"Yeah can you get James and Carlos and help me assemble these monsters of cribs?" Logan asks with a chuckle

"Sure buddy" Kendall says going to get James and Carlos

Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos worked on the triplet's cribs for two hours, and Logan and Kendall worked on the bassinets that were going in his room, and James and Carlos worked on both changing tables one for the nursery and one for the master bedroom

(Three hours later)

"I think the nursery is finally complete" Logan says standing back and admiring the work

"It does look that way you guys wanna help me on Marcos's nursery?" Carlos asks the guys

"We thought you never ask" Kendall, James, and Logan say as they head for the safari theme nursery to put together the crib and changing table

(One hour later)

"Come on guys bring your vehicles it seems Erin got a lot of presents at the surprise shower the cast threw for her" Logan says reading a text from Erin

"Do you blame her you are now the father of five girls Loges three of them is triplets" Kendall says as they head to set

(Set)

"Hey babe what all did you get?" Logan asks her as they kiss

"Clothes, sleepers, onsies, diapers glory, paci's, bottles, toys, animals, breast pump, rocking chair, two double strollers, the triple wagon for later, high chairs, bouncers, swings basically everything we need to care for them so far" Erin says

"Well might as well get started transporting everything to the house" Logan says setting Katie down to walk around a bit

"Oh my gosh Erin, Katie is getting so big" Katelyn says looking at the littlest one

"Yeah you should see Chloe she is a doll, she is well-behaved, listens, helps out when needed she is my little mommy" Erin says following Katie to where she was toddling off to

Little Katie toddled onto the set of Erin's and Logan's sitcom which was called _Meet the Mitchell's _

"Will the girls star in the show too?" Katelyn asks Erin

"I hope so little Katie can be out little girl, then maybe work the triplets in the story line as well as Chloe cause they will boost ratings for sure" Erin says following Katie as she toddles around the set

"I hate to say it, but Katie is such a cutie pie even if she doesn't look like you or Logan" Katelyn says

"She has Logan's chocolate eyes and his raven hair, but her facial features belonged to her biological parents" Erin says scooping Katie up when she started heading off to a part of the set that was off limits

Erin decides to head home to get the house ready for Maybre's arrival

(That afternoon sometime)

"Erin ready to go get Maybre?" Logan asks her

"Ready my Logie-bear" she says as they head to the van

They decided to pull Chloe from preschool just in case they weren't back in time to get her

"Hey Logan here to get Chloe?" one of the secretaries asks

"Yup today one of her sister's gets released from the hospital" he says signing her out

"Okay I'll call her down" Ruth says calling down to Miss Piccolo's room for Chloe

"Hi daddy" Chloe says entering the office with her coat, backpack, and lunchbox

"Hey princess the reason I'm pulling you early from preschool is today we get to pick up Maybre from the hospital" he says as they walk out to the van

"Yay" she says excitedly as she gets in and Logan buckles her in

The whole way Chloe talked about her day in preschool and they are going to take a field trip to where they will be going to kindergarten next year

"That will be exciting will you still have the same teacher?" Erin asks

"Yes our teacher will be the same we will just change classrooms that's all" Chloe says

Logan couldn't believe next year Chloe starts kindergarten, but he knows he has a good while before Katie starts preschool

"Okay Chloe we're here ready to go and see your sisters?" Erin asks her

"Yes mommy" Chloe says unbuckling herself from her car seat

The whole way in the hospital Chloe practiced her skipping, and Logan and Erin couldn't get enough of how cute she looked

"My Chloe you have certainly grown since I saw you last how old are you now?" Patty asks her

"Four going on five" Chloe says happily

"Hey Patty we're here to get Maybre" Logan says bringing in the carrier

"She is definitely ready to go home the only thing she will need to be on is oxygen other than that she is good to go" Patty says showing the three Henderson's little Maybre

"Hi pumpkin it's daddy" Logan says approaching her incubator

Maybre does the cutest little yawn ever as Erin gets Maybre ready Logan notices that Scarlett isn't there

"Patty where's Scarlett?" Logan asks

"Can I talk to you in private?" Patty asks

Logan leaves and heads outside the unit

"This morning after you dropped Quinn off Scarlett's monitors started beeping like crazy. We tried everything to revive her, and nothing worked and sadly she passed away" Patty says

Logan is devastated by this news, and he doesn't know how Erin and Chloe gonna handle it. He is going to tell Erin as soon as they get home, and tell Chloe a little bit later

"There we go you are all ready to come home with us sweet girl" Erin says as she carefully lays Maybre in her carrier

"Hey honey what happened to Scarlett?" Erin asks when Logan comes back in the room

"Chloe why don't you go check on Quinn for us to see how she's doing?" Logan tells her

"Okay daddy" Chloe says skipping away

"Erin I don't know how I am going to tell you this. This morning after we dropped Quinn off Scarlett went into respiratory distress and her heart stopped working, and her lungs as well. The nurses tried everything to bring her back and nothing worked, so sadly Scarlett died" he tells her

Erin immediately breaks down and loses it.

"Can we say good-bye to her?" she asks him

He nods as they walk out to see if they can say good-bye to Scarlett. One of the nurses leads them down to the morgue to where Scarlett was

"Hello my sweet angel" Erin says touching Scarlett's hand

"She has your smile" Logan says when they see her

"She has your nose" Erin says trying to hold back the tears

"She has your ears" he says holding her close

"She probably has your chocolate eyes" Erin says

"Can we hold her one last time?" Logan asks the nurse

The nurse has no problem picking Scarlett up and handing her over to her parents

"Well cutie pie you're with the angels now, and they will love you like we love you" he says when Erin looks down at her body

Erin hands her to Logan so he can say his good-byes

"Hey there my little Scarlet Hope Henderson it's your daddy. I love you very much, and you will be missed by your older sisters who are named Chloe and Katelynn who goes by Katie for short. I would love to see you grow up and be as pretty as your mommy. I am going to miss you so much" he says holding her close

Just then a miracle happens

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: The miracle, Maybre comes home and Chloe has bronchitis for sure**


	48. The miracle, Maybre comes home, Bronchit

**The miracle, Maybre comes home, and Bronchitis**

**Probably many of you are on the edge of your seats waiting to see what happens, so I decided to write it and post it.**

Scarlett's arm was starting to move along with her legs.

"Logie with your warm body your bringing our little Scarlett back to life" Erin says when she sees Scarlett move

"No I think it was our love that brought her back" he says looking down at Scarlett who started to cry

"Okay sweetie I'll take you up to be examine" Logan says as he carries Scarlett upstairs to the NICU

"Is that Scarlett?" Chloe asks

"Yes Chloe it is say hello to Scarlett Hope Henderson your little sister" Logan says placing Scarlett into Chloe's arms

"Hi Scarlett I'm your big sister Chloe and I love you" Chloe says planting a kiss on her sister's forehead

"Good news Erin and Logan they have another donor lined up for Scarlett, so she can live a full life with two kidneys that function properly" Patty says smiling as she enters the room

"Can I carry her down?" Chloe asks Patty

"Sure why not she seems contented in your arms Chloe" Patty says as she leads Chloe to the O.R

"Ready to go to your new home Maybre?" Logan asks his awake daughter

She gives him a smile that could light up a room

""Let's take Maybre home and get her settled" Logan says as he links arms with Erin and picks up Maybre and heads out with her oxygen and monitors

On the way out Logan gets Chloe and Erin walks with her to the van. Logan drove really careful almost the speed when Katie came home from the hospital.

"Logan you can increase the speed a little bit it's not going to hurt you or the girls" Erin says looking at how slow he was driving

"Erin I don't want to risk anything. Besides we have precious cargo in the back." He says sternly

Erin just sits back and enjoys the ride, and checks to see how Chloe and Maybre are getting along

(One hour later)

"We finally made it home. Come on Maybre we'll show you your new home" Erin says unbuckling Chloe from her booster seat

Logan gets Maybre and carries her in the house

"Guys look who's home" Logan says bringing Maybre in the family room

"What do you think of your baby sister Katie?" Erin asks her

"No" Katie says as she hits Maybre

"The sibling rivalry begins huh Loges?" Kendall says as Logan takes Katie to the her playpen for a time out

"Yeah it does" Logan says with a chuckle

"What do you think of Maybre, Chloe?" James asks her

"I like her" Chloe says with a smile as she goes and plays with Oreo

Erin begins explaining about Scarlett and hoe she came back to life with Logan's warmth, and their love.

"Is she okay?" Kendall asks in shock

"Yes she's fine she is getting her second kidney as we speak we will be able to see her later on tonight if it all goes good" Erin says happily

"We picked up these books on sibling jealously for you guys to read" James says handing Erin the books

"Thanks these will come in handy for sure" she says setting the books down and taking Maybre upstairs to be nursed

Soon James, Carlos and Kendall hears Chloe's cries from the backyard

"Chloe what happened?" James asks her picking her up off the ground

"I was running with Oreo's tug, and Sydney bit me" Chloe says sobbing

"Come here Chloe I'll take care of you" Kendall says carrying her in the house

"Sydney bad dog go to your kennel, and no treats tonight" Carlos says scolding his dog

Sydney went solemnly into her kennel

"What happened to Chloe?" Logan asks when he sees Chloe crying

"Sydney bit her" Kendall says taking her up to the bathroom

"I better take her to the hospital to be looked at, and maybe get a shot" Logan says carrying Chloe to his car to take her to the hospital

(Hospital)

"It hurts daddy" Chloe says crying

"Don't worry daddy will get you taken care of. I want you to keep the towel on where Sydney bit you" he says once they were in an exam room

Chloe nods with a sniffle

Dr. Maalox checks Chloe out, and she has to have stitches in her left hand, and keep it bandage until it heals. Plus she has to get a shot

"I don't like shots daddy" she says crying

"If you're good I'll get you another princess bear from the gift shop" he tells her

Chloe nods as the doctor puts the stitches in her hand and bandages her up. Then a nurse gives her a shot. Chloe was good and didn't cry she just finch is all. That was enough for her to earn her princess bear

"Do you see one you want?" Logan asks her

She points to one that looks like her blue one that she has at home

"If that's the one you want that's the one we'll get" he says grabbing it and paying for it

Chloe wants to see her other sisters Scarlett and Quinn. Both of them were happy to see Chloe

"Good news Scarlett's operation was a success she will be released to go home in a few days" Patty says smiling

"Quinn?" Logan asks

"Quinn will be able to go home soon she is weaned from the feeding tube" Patty says happily

That gave Logan and Chloe a good feeling that Scarlett and Quinn will be able to come home and join the Henderson family really soon.

(That night)

"Since you are still on oxygen tonight you get to sleep in mommy's and daddy's room" Erin says placing Maybre in the bassinet for the night

Maybre is asleep within minutes

"Night sweetheart I love you" Erin says going to check on Katie

The girls get their bedtime routine of a puppet show and their lullaby. Before they go to sleep

"Night Chloe" the guys say tucking her in

"Night daddy, night Kendall, night James, night Carlos" she says closing her eyes and falling asleep

All four blow her a kiss as they shut her bedroom door

"Now off to bed to read on sibling rivalry" Logan says retreating to his room for the night

Logan and Erin got pretty far in their books before they ended up falling asleep. Then Maybre woke up wanting her midnight snack

"Okay Maybre I'm coming" Erin says getting out of bed and tending to Maybre

Logan woke up as well to help changing her. Erin said she was going to take care of what goes in the girls, and he was going to take care of what's comes out of them. That how it went for the rest of the night

(Next morning)

Logan & Erin were sound asleep, so Carlos grabbed Maybre and took care of her. While Kendall got Katie, and James got Chloe up and ready for preschool

"Bye Chloe have a good day at preschool" James, Carlos & Alexa says as Kendall leaves with her

"You little lady I think a diaper change is in order for you" James says taking Katie up to her room to get changed and ready for the day

"Thank goodness Erin pumped some formula just in case Maybre got hungry" Alexa says heating up Maybre's bottle for her

Alexa fed Maybre while Carlos made breakfast for Erin & Logan.

"Rise & shine you two lovebirds" Carlos says coming in the room with breakfast

Erin and Logan both sat up with a start

"Where's Maybre?" Erin asks

"Don't worry she is in good hands. Alexa is down there feeding her, and I get the job of changing her and getting her dressed while Alexa does the dishes" Carlos says leaving

"Don't worry Erin, Chloe is probably off to preschool, and Katie is up and playing in her playpen downstairs" Logan says drinking his coffee

That made Erin feels loads better that her and Logan caught up on their sleep. While the others tended to the girls

(Later that morning)

"Yes I'll be right there to get Chloe" Erin says getting off the phone with the principal at Chloe's preschool

"What happened?' James asks

"A couple pipes burst in the bathrooms and in the classrooms, so Chloe is coming home early today" she says grabbing her keys and leaving

(Thirty minutes later)

"Chloe I want you upstairs and out of those went clothes" Erin says when a soaked Chloe comes home from school

Chloe does what she is told and goes up and changes into her pajamas, slippers, and housecoat. Once she is changed she comes down to feed her goldfish and take care of Oreo

"Here you go mommy" Chloe says handing Erin her wet clothes

"Thank you" Erin says as she washes them up

Once Chloe took care of her pets she decided to play with Maybre who was in the family room swinging

"I hope she doesn't get sick from being in those wet clothes" Logan says as he plays with Katie

"I hope not either" Erin says

(Couple days later)

"Erin whose coughing?" Carlos asks

"I don't know" she says

The constant coughing was coming from Chloe

"Chloe with the sound of that cough you are going to the doctor" Logan says calling the family doctor to get an appointment

Luckily the doctor was able to see Chloe right away, so Logan took her.

"Katie come on we'll play in the backyard" Kendall says carrying her out that way

James & Carlos made sure the dogs were kenneled up while Katie was outside toddling around

"Come on Maybre Iet's go outside and you can get some sun pretty girl" Erin says carrying Maybre outside

Erin lays in the hammock with Maybre and watches Katie play in the huge backyard. Alexa pulls up a chairs and sits next to Erin and they talk while they watch Katie play.

(One hour later)

"Well when the pipe burst at Chloe's preschool she ended up getting sick, and she ends up getting bronchitis from the dampness of her classroom" Logan says coming out with Chloe who was fast asleep on his shoulder

"Is the preschool closed for a while they clean everything up?" Erin asks

"Yes Chloe won't start back until after the first of the year, so until then we have her home with us" Logan says sitting down with Chloe

"The preschool must have sustained some pretty heavy damage when the pipes burst" Alexa says rubbing her tummy

"It did the classrooms were damaged, so they are going to re-do the bathrooms, and the classrooms" Logan says adjusting Chloe

"The poor thing she must of coughed herself to sleep" Erin says looking at Chloe

"Actually the pediatrician gave her some medicine, and the medicine made her sleepy she fell asleep in the car on the way home" Logan says when Erin takes Chloe in the house and lays her on the couch

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Logan and Erin have all three girls home, and they adjust to life with five girls. Then the following chapter Thanksgiving, and then cruise time**


End file.
